Falling in Passion
by withdobreva
Summary: Nina Dobrev, uma atriz ascensão acaba de ganhar um papel principal em uma série, está extremamente focada em seu trabalho não quer se distrair por nada. Mas no caminho disso ela se "esbarra" com Ian Somerhalder, que fará amizade rapidamente com ela. Com o tempo a amizade de ambos começa a se transformar em algo mais que a amizade. Nina estaria disposta a arriscar tudo nessa paixão?
1. Once Upon a Time

**Capítulo 1 - Once Upon a Time**

Abri os olhos lentamente, mal tinha dormido a noite. Lucy tinha me feito passar a noite em claro chamando – melhor, chorando – por mim. Olhei para o lado, Ian não estava lá. Mas onde estaria? Ambos estávamos tão cansados, a diferença é que eu não conseguia dormir por muito tempo. Nem quis incomodá-lo não sabia se ele iria fazer algum trabalho hoje. Estava preocupada se Lucy acordaria de novo, e se eu caísse no sono agora seria muito difícil de acordar... Ian não era de sair essa hora. Olhei o relógio na parede. Final de tarde. Droga. Tinha perdido a noção do horário.  
Rolei para o outro lado da cama e me deparei com Ian me observando.  
– Boa tarde, amor – eu disse com a voz rouca.  
– Boa tarde dorminhoca – ele me deu aquele sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego. Eu podia me acostumar com tudo nesse mundo, menos com a beleza dele.  
– Dorminhoca? – olhei para ele ceticamente  
– Sim, dorminhoca. Também não dormi a noite, mas eu sou um homem da madrugada, pela manhã eu hiberno. Milagre é estar acordado essa hora. O que não faço por você?  
– Por mim? – dei uma risada leve – Você já fez muita coisa por mim.  
– Ah, mas só estou retribuindo o que você fez. Me deu uma filha maravilhosa. E cuidamos de um meninão lindo – ele sorriu.  
Sim. Eric era realmente muito lindo, quem não soubesse da nossa história poderia crer que ele era nosso filho de verdade. De verdade não. De sangue. Eric tinha cabelos cor de mel, olhos azuis – bem parecidos com o de Ian – e era branquinho igual ao pai. Já Lucy tinha a pele morena, olhos azuis, cabelos pretos e bochechas vermelhas (totalmente apertáveis). Era adotado, mas isso não fazia a mínima diferença. Eric era como se fosse meu filho de verdade.

Dei um sorriso estonteante para ele.  
– Agora levante dessa cama que nós vamos dar uma volta com nossos filhos – ele sorriu.  
– Tem certeza? – fitei-o apreensiva.  
– Sem receios tudo bem? Os fotógrafos vão nos deixar sossegados se nos dermos o que eles querem, simples fotos.  
Assenti lentamente.  
– Mamãe! – Eric veio correndo em minha direção e se jogou na cama.  
– Eric! – olhei para ele tentando o repreender.  
– Que foi? – ele me olhou confuso.  
Dei uma risada. Era algo praticamente impossível ficar com raiva dele.  
– Você – me aproximei dele e levantei a mão – se deu mal, porque agora eu vou te pegar!  
Ele me olhou assustado, mas logo sua expressão fui substituída por sequências de gargalhadas enquanto eu fazia cócegas nele.  
Ian acompanhava nossas risadas, mas só nos observava.  
– Venha papai! – Eric disse, ainda rindo.  
Ian balançou a cabeça negativamente. Será que tinha acontecido algo?  
– Papai, você está triste? – Eric indagou. Olhou para Ian e logo em seguida para mim – Mamãe? Você e papai brigaram?  
– Não. Eu só estou bolando meu plano maligno – Ian olhou para Eric.  
Suspirei aliviada. Que gracinha a dele. Certo, ele era um ator, mas não precisava me matar do coração. Se bem que eu já tinha pregado muitos sustos nele com essa de atuação.– Plano maligno? – Eric se aproximou de mim e se escondeu entre meus cabelos.  
– Sim – Ian se aproximou – Você não me deu escolha a não ser pegar você e sua mãe.  
Ian deitou em cima de nós, enquanto fazia cócegas nos dois. Eu não tinha cócegas, mas ele estava conseguindo arrancar boas gargalhadas de de algum tempo ficamos os três deitados na cama.  
– Papai, estou com sono. Pode me contar uma historinha pra dormir?  
– Posso, mas vou levá-lo pra cama.  
– Não! – Eric berrou – Deixa ficar aqui, depois você me coloca lá. Por favor, por favor, por favor – ele nos fitou suplicante.  
Ian e eu trocamos olhares.  
– Tudo bem, fique aqui até você dormir. – olhei para ele  
– Você quer ouvir que história hoje? – Ian perguntou.  
– Uma história nova – Eric deu um sorriso com covinhas.  
– Sabemos disso. Seu pai quer saber qual história.  
– Ah. – Eric pareceu pensativo – Que tal... Como conheceu a mamãe?  
– É melhor se aconchegar em sua mãe filho, porque essa história é longa e com um final feliz – ele sorriu.  
Respirei fundo. Sabia que esse momento pra _cutucar_ meu passado chegaria. Se eu estava pronta? Essa era uma pergunta que eu não sabia a resposta ainda. Era engraçado imaginar que tudo terminaria onde foi iniciado. Achei que não teria nem sossego com Ian, muito menos uma continuação de minha história com ele.  
Eu comecei a falar  
– Tudo começou quando...


	2. At first sight

**Capítulo 2 - At first sight **  
**  
**

Os testes já tinham sido encerrados. O único que faltava era um ator chamado Paul Wesley, nós ainda não nos conhecíamos. O nome dele não me era tão desconhecido, mas de rosto não o reconhecia – tinha o visto apenas pela foto. Deve ter sido porque Kevin já havia me falado algumas vezes o nome dos atores. Eu conhecia um tal de Ian Somerhalder, mas ele tinha parecido tão bossal. Apesar de muito bonito, mas beleza não justifica isso. E ele tinha uma namorada chamada Meghan.

Bem. Isso pouco me interessava, se ele fosse solteiro ou casado não fazia nenhuma diferença; ao menos era disso que eu tentava me convencer.

– Olá – alguém disse

Virei-me abruptamente para trás e lá estava o dono de par dos olhos azuis mais lindos que já tinha visto - que por sinal estavam cobertos por um Ray ban – Ian Somerhalder. Por que tanta proximidade? Sua voz fazia cócegas em minha nuca.

– Não fomos apresentados oficialmente. Estava atrasado quando te vi. Sinto muito pela apresentação as pressas – ele deu um sorriso torto e abaixou seu Ray ban

Que cena linda era essa?

Falando em cena... A primeira vista conheci Ian desse modo...

...

"Estava conversando com Kevin e Julie, nossos produtores, sobre a série e meus trabalhos que já tinha feito. Quando de repente ouvi alguém atrás de mim.

– Meghan eu não quero sair hoje, tudo bem?

Olhei para trás e me deparei com Ian quase colado em mim. A proximidade era tão grande que dei um pulo devido ao susto. Ele não tinha noção de espaço?

– Não. Só estou indisposto – ele prosseguiu

Ele tinha que falar tão alto? Todos precisavam saber que ele estava no celular com a namorada e que não queria sair com ela? Quanta inconveniência. Já vi que nos daríamos mal...

Kevin olhou para mim e fez um gesto como se pedisse desculpas.

Dei de ombros. Ele não tinha culpa.

– Kevin, tive um pequeno imprevisto e não vou poder ficar aqui hoje – Ian disse.

Bem. Deu pra perceber o imprevisto.

O olhar de Julie se dirigiu a mim.

– Essa é Nina Dobrev, ela será Elena – seu olhar se voltou para Ian.

Ian me olhou: - Uau, realmente falava sério quando disse que ela era muito bonita – ele deu um sorriso torto.

– Obrigada, eu acho – dei um pequeno sorriso. Não custava ser me fitou por alguns segundos.

– Tudo bem, eu tenho que ir – ele saiu abruptamente. Quase correu. Quanta dramaticidade.

Julie e Kevin trocaram olhares suspeitos e logo em seguidos voltamos a conversar"

...

– Ei perguntei como você estava – Ian me olhava.

Fiquei tão entretida em meus devaneios assim que não ouvi o que ele falava?

– Estou bem – dei de ombros.

– Obrigado por perguntar, eu também estou bem – ele deu um sorriso debochado.

Não me lembro de ter perguntado nada a ele. Já estava incorporando Damon com suas ironias?

– Bom dia! – olhei para trás e me deparei com um dos caras mais lindos que já tinha visto em minha vida.

– Bom dia – respondi automaticamente e lhe dei um sorriso estonteante.

Ele era tão lindo com aquele cabelo castanho, olhos verdes, lábios carnudos e...

– Paul! – Ian o cumprimentou com aquele típico cumprimento de homem. Tapa nas costas. Primitivo demais.

– Vim fazer a cena de Stefan e Elena – Paul disse com uma animação repentina. Suspirei. Estava sobrando aqui. Sei que devia fazer amizade com todos, mas hoje eu realmente não estava a fim. Nem inspirada.

Dei meia volta e saí andando

– Dobrev! – Ian gritou.

Ignorei-o.

Ian me segurou pelo braço e me virou para si

– Qual o problema? Fiz algo com você? – ele indagou.

Eu não conseguia raciocinar com tanta clareza. Estávamos muito próximos.

– Não fez nada comigo. Não tem nenhum problema. Será que pode me soltar?

Ele me puxou mais para si. Meu olhar se voltou para sua boca. O olhar dele não se distanciava tanto dos meus lábios. Ele me puxou ainda mais.

E de repente seu aperto afrouxou e ele se distanciou.

– Ei, calma apressadinha – Ian deu uma risada – Damon e Elena não vão se beijar... Ainda – ele piscou e saiu.

Encostei-me na parede, minha respiração era irregular. O que tinha acontecido aqui? É claro que ele não me beijaria tinha namorada. Como pude me deixar levar?

Ah, que droga. Peguei o celular e liguei para Kayla.

Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

– _Alô?_ – ela dava risadinhas.

– Kayla? Hum. Acho que liguei em um momento inoportuno.

– _O quê? Não Nina, é que tem um amigo meu aqui. Pode falar._

Claro que era inoportuno. Amigo. Casa pra ela. Risadinhas...

– Depois nos falamos. É... Se cuida

– _Tudo bem, mamãe. Beijo _– ela desligou

Se ela não tivesse ocupada ela teria insistido para eu continuar a falar com ela. Como ela não estava não insistiu por isso.

Kayla tinha a mania de dizer que eu era uma senhora em um corpo jovem. Só porque eu não curtia ficar tanto, eu preferia namoros sérios. Eu até gostava de sair com ela. Mas ainda assim...

Levantei o olhar e notei Candice andando em direção oposta a mim.

– Candy! – falei, enquanto andava em direção a ela.

Ela se virou para mim.

– Oi Nina – ela sorriu – estava indo comer alguma coisa, quer ir?

– Adoraria

Ela me analisou um pouco.

– Conheço essa sua expressão... Quer conversar...

– Você me conhece bem – sorri pouco.

Candice me conhecia tão bem, às vezes até melhor que Kayla e eu mesma. Isso podia parecer assustador para algumas pessoas, para mim era um fato positivo.

– Sou intuitiva – ela riu – Homens?

Assenti rapidamente.

– Que maravilha! – ela bateu palmas e sorriu – Desembuche

– No café eu te conto

– Por que não fala logo?

Olhei-a ceticamente.

– Ai meu Deus! É sobre alguém daqui! – ela falou baixo, mas o corredor pareceu ter aumentado sua voz.

Ela era tão discreta...

Saí arrastando uma Candice atônita pelo corredor. Quando chegamos ao carro ela sentou no banco do motorista e eu no do passageiro. Candice começou a dirigir.

– Quer café ainda? – ela indagou.

– Tanto faz – dei de ombros.

– Agora fale

Abri a boca pra falar quando Candice me interrompeu. Sabia que ela faria isso. Se não fizesse ela não seria a própria.

– Espere. Com que foi? Steven? Paul? Michael? Zach? – ela deu uma pausa e ergueu a sobrancelha – Ian?

Respirei fundo e me preparei mentalmente para sua reação.

– Ian – olhei para ela.

– Eu sabia! Sabia que tinha algo entre vocês dois! O jeito que ele te olha às vezes, um olhar tão devorador – ela se abanou com a mão.

Olhei confusamente para ela. Algo entre eu e Ian? E ela já tinha nos visto juntos? Ah, claro. No dia que ele apareceu e o conheci. Candice estava lá de observadora.

– Candice você sabe que o quê está falando não tem sentido.

Ela nem parecia me ouvir.

– Espera! Ele tem namorada. Nina Dobrev você está pegando um cara comprometido? E eu achando que você era santa. Por que não me contou?

– Candice! Eu não estou pegando ninguém. Será que pode me ouvir?

– Desculpe – ela balbuciou.

Contei a ela tudo que houve com Ian hoje. E o que ela fez? Riu... Bem alto!

– Nina – ela parou de rir, mas sua voz tinha um tom divertido – Ele fez a mesma coisa comigo, Kayla e Kat. Foi uma espécie de ordem de Julie para testar a química dos casais.

Olhei para incrédula. Não conseguia acreditar nisso.

– Só que pelo que você disse. Com você parece ter sido algo mais intenso – ela deu de ombros – E como foi com Paul?

– Paul? – não entendia essa conversa

– Ele também fez a mesma coisa que Ian, porém mais sutil.

– Comigo ele não fez.

Olhei o relógio no painel do carro.

– Candice! Estamos super atrasadas

Nunca vi Candice ser tão ágil, daquele jeito...


	3. Friends?

Alguns dias tinham se passado...

Estava sentada em um banco repassando meu texto. Era uma cena que Caroline, Elena e Bonnie conversavam em casa. Repassava a cena mentalmente. Quando alguém me interrompeu. E para minha felicidade tinha sido Paul. A cada dia que passava estávamos mais próximos. Porém como amigos, ele era alguém para todos os momentos.

– Neens – ele sentou ao meu lado – Bom dia – ele sorriu

– Olá Paul – dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

– Pensando na vida?

– Na vida? – dei uma risada – Quem tem tempo pra isso?

– É verdade, bem eu tenho tempo pra namorar ainda.

– Você que é sortudo

E eu sou azarada por ele ter namorada.

– Sabe que pode ter um namorado. Basta você querer – a questão é que eu não quero não agora – Inúmeros caras já te quiseram e não adianta negar

Respirei fundo. Era verdade e não podia negar nem que eu quisesse. Algumas fotos da série já haviam sido liberadas. "Amigos" que eu nem me lembrava já tinham ligado para meus pais. Pessoas interesseiras...

– Sei disso Paul, mas você sabe que estou focada na carreira, não quero me envolver por enquanto.

– Eu sei, mas você precisa relaxar. Você está muito tensa, tem que desencanar mais – o pior que era verdade.

– Você está certo. Prometo que tentarei - forcei um pequeno sorriso

Que talvez não tenha sido muito convincente, mas eu tentei.

– Que tal se esse final de semana todos saíssemos?

– Parece ser uma boa ideia – olhei para ele – Paul?

– Sim?

– Até Ian?

Paul suspirou: - Vocês dois tem que parar com isso. Tem que entender que trabalharemos juntos por tempo indeterminado. O público não ficará satisfeito em saber que vocês se odeiam.

– Eu não o odeio, só não fui com a cara dele – dei de ombros – É diferente.

– Ainda acho que por traz de toda essa implicância tem algo, ou terá algo.

Arqueei a sobrancelha: - O que quer dizer com isso?

– Nada – ele deu de ombros – Besteira minha

Ele queria dizer que eu tinha algo com Ian e afugentava meu sentimento demonstrando isso de raiva? Controlei-me para não revirar os olhos. Paul não gostava muito quando eu fazia isso.

– Paul, por favor, fale o que é.

– Daqui a pouco Ian chega e ele mesmo te explica isso

Ah. Então quer dizer que ele também sabia disso? Que ótimo. Agora virei à excluída.

Olhei para ele: - Meghan vai?

– Provavelmente – ele deu de ombros – Ninguém gosta dela, mas é a namorada dele. Então...

Revirei os olhos. Quando Paul dizia que não gostávamos dela, era a mais pura verdade. Ela era tão "superior" a tudo e todos, ao menos era o que ela achava.

– Então Nina – Paul pigarreou – Como eu dizia, não fique tensa em fazer essas cenas.

Olhei confusa para ele e olhei para frente. Ian estava vindo. E acompanhado por Meghan, falando no diabo...

– Olá Nina! Olá Paul – Ian disse nos cumprimentando

– Paul! – Meghan sorriu e o cumprimentou animadamente.

– Meghan! – Paul levantou e a abraçou

Paul era um ótimo ator em relação à série e as pessoas. Perguntei-me se ele fazia o mesmo comigo. Mas tive certeza que não, porque quando ele se afastou de Meghan, piscou pra mim. Tive que me segurar pra não cair com uma piscadela daquelas.

– Nina – Meghan me cumprimentou secamente.

– Meghan... – nem de dignei a olhá-la

Ian que só observava a cena de repente cravou seu olhar em mim de um jeito intenso. Retribuí seu olhar na mesma intensidade. Podia ouvir Meghan bufando, enquanto Paul tentava sem sucesso distraí-la.

– Podemos conversar? – Ian indagou ainda me olhando

Assenti lentamente. Não confiava em minha voz depois daquela troca de olhares. Minhas pernas podiam estar até bambas. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

– Em particular tudo bem pra você? – sua expressão era neutra

Meghan encarou Ian

– Vocês vão conversar sobre o quê? – ela se aproximou dele.

– É particular não ouviu? Vamos Nina?

Ian estendeu a mão pra mim. Ignorei sua mão e passei por sua frente. Ele apoiou a mão em minhas costas e me conduziu para um local isolado.

Ele me parecia estranho, pensativo e bem distante de Meghan. E eu sabia que esse "fora" que ele tinha dado nela geraria DR entre os dois e poderia sobrar até pra mim. Ela era tão possessiva em relação a ele, e já me detestava mesmo. Bem. O sentimento é totalmente recíproco por ambas as partes.

Virei-me para ele.

– Sobre o que quer falar? – olhei para ele ceticamente.

– Nina. Por que você me olha assim? Eu te fiz algo? Se fiz me fale, por favor – ele disse, parecendo angustiado. Mas bem, ele era um ator...

– Eu te olho normalmente, olho assim para todos. Não me fez nada – dei de ombros.

– Como olha pra todos? Você é totalmente indiferente comigo. Quando não está sendo indiferente, nem olha pra mim. Você tem raiva de mim?

– Raiva de você? Por que eu teria?

– Não se faça de ingênua – ele me encarou e se aproximou

– Ian, eu realmente não entendo essa conversa – recuei dele e acabei batendo na parede.

– No dia que eu fingi você ficou bem irritada lembra? É por isso que me odeia tanto? – ele se aproximou mais.

Que droga. Eu não tinha como "escapar" dele, a parede me impedia disso.

– Eu não odeio você será que é difícil entender isso? Você por acaso mandou Paul me perguntar isso também?

Ele suspirou: - Sim. Era o único jeito de falar com você.

Olhei para ele. Por que ele se importava tanto? Eu não me importaria se fosse ele

– Você me olhou de um jeito bom... – ele me analisou – Pareceu um olhar terno

Respirei fundo e voltei a minha expressão indiferente.

– Terno? Ian o máximo que podemos ser aqui é amigos.

– É o que quero no momento, o resto veremos com o tempo.

– O resto? Você se refere ao que exatamente.

– Nada Nina, esqueça isso tudo bem.

Dei de ombros.

– Vai ter que se acostumar com meu jeito. Quem sabe com o tempo, eu não mudo?

– Vou me esforçar pra isso – ele sorriu.

Revirei os olhos.

– Você é convencido demais.

– Eu posso – seu sorriso aumentou mais.

Dei um tapa em seu braço.

– Pare – não pude controlar a risada.

– Gosto da sua risada – ele me fitou.

– Certo isso não muda nada.

– Isso é o que veremos. Vamos voltar pra lá?

– Sim. Mas por enquanto não quero que Meghan me mate, então eu te odeio ainda.

– Então você realmente me odiava? – ele fez um beicinho.

– É um jeito de falar. É melhor você voltar sozinho.

– Tudo bem – ele me olhou mais uma vez e saiu.

O que é que eu estava fazendo? Algo me dizia que isso não acabaria nada bem...


	4. Torment

**POV Ian**

Saí andando e esperava que Nina me acompanhasse, mas isso não aconteceu. Se ela tivesse me acompanhado, daria um jeito de mudar o caminho e levá-la a algum lugar fora dos planos. Como isso não aconteceu agora eu teria que lidar com o furacão Meghan. Tudo tinha seu tempo e agora eu a enfrentaria.

Aproximei-me de Meghan e Paul. Meghan estava no celular e parecia furiosa, enquanto Paul parecia pensativo.

Olhei para ele

– Pensando na namorada?

– Também – ele suspirou

– Também? Você está pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo? – indaguei.

– Você não consegue fazer isso? Geralmente é uma coisa que seres inteligentes fazem – ele rebateu.

Espera. Então eu acabei de ser chamado de burro? Maravilha.

– Ei cara, é só uma pergunta. Vamos com calma aí – fitei-o

– Desculpe, é que estou preocupado.

E isso justifica esse humor? Bem. Dependendo da situação, sim.

– Preocupado com o que? – olhei para ele ceticamente – Usou camisinha?

– Ian! Eu não estou preocupado com isso. É com Nina

Endireitei a postura e fiz uma expressão de tédio.

– O que é que tem ela?

– Não atue, por favor, sou ator também se esqueceu disso?

Sim, ele sabia reconhecer quando eu estava apenas fingindo.

Dei de ombros e voltei à expressão neutra.

– Sem querer me intrometer, mas já me intrometendo. Sobre o que conversaram?

– Paul, por que está tão interessado nela? Está gostando dela?

Ele tinha namorada, e parecia tão apaixonado por ela, mas agora...

– O quê? – ele disse parecendo quase constrangido – Eu a considero quase como uma irmã, desperta meu instinto protetor. – sei...

Uma irmã muito bonita por sinal. Atraente, jovial, difícil... Mas é claro que isso não vale pra mim, afinal tenho uma namorada muito... Apropriada.

– Tem certeza que é só isso? – encarei-o

– Absoluta

– Ótimo – dei um sorriso – Nós somos apenas bons amigos.

Por que toda vez que eu me imaginava como amigo de Nina, algo bem no fundo dizia "Ainda não é o certo"?

Meghan desligou o celular e se virou para me encarar. Respirei fundo.

Paul deu um tapa nas minhas costas

– Boa sorte, cara. Você vai precisar – ele disse perto do meu ouvido. Levantou e saiu andando. Ótimo ele não queria ver a fúria

Sim, Paul tinha razão. Eu precisaria de sorte e paciência. Coisa que não tinha muito.

– Vamos pra casa – Meghan declarou.

– Pra casa? Ficou louca? Eu tenho que gravar daqui a pouco

– Invente alguma desculpa, diga que não se sente bem. Mas vamos pra casa

– Por quê? – levantei

– Porque eu quero!

Ela parecia uma garota mimada

– Eu não vou pra casa, não vou mentir e o mundo não vai parar porque você quer.

– Ian! Você não vai querer que eu dê um escândalo aqui!

– Escândalo? – falei tranquilamente. Isso só a irritaria mais, mas nesse momento eu não me importava – Você tem motivos pra isso?

– Você saiu com _aquelazinha_ e ainda me deu um fora na frente dela

_Aquelazinha_ era Nina?

– Meghan – respirei fundo – Você parece uma garota mimada, eu conversei com Nina apenas isso, aliás, não te devo satisfação de nada.

– Não? Então é melhor terminarmos! – ela praticamente gritou

– Meghan estamos no meu local de trabalho. Diminua o tom – sibilei.

– Quer saber? Fale sozinho! Afinal, nós terminamos. Nada me associa a você mais

– Ótimo!

– Já sei onde é a saída – ela pegou a bolsa ao meu lado e saiu pisando fundo.

Desabei no banco. Pela primeira vez na vida eu me sentia inseguro. Sem amigos no momento. Precisava de uma ajuda. Mas de quem?

**POV Nina**

Eu? Amiga de Ian? Seria uma das maiores atuações da minha vida no momento. Mas eu até podia tentar gostar dele. Dar uma segunda chance para amizade. Se daria certo? Isso eu saberia com o passar do tempo.

Kayla veio na minha direção. Apesar do momento pensativo, eu tinha plena noção das pessoas que passavam por mim. Sei que já deveria ter saído daqui, mas eu não conseguia. Não sabia se ele já estava distante o suficiente.

– Garota, onde você se meteu? – ela sacudia a mão em frente a meu rosto – De hoje que te procuro

– Você me achou. Viva! – falei sarcasticamente

Ela me fitou durante alguns segundos

– Sua cara está péssima. Aconteceu algo?

– Demorou pra perceber hein? – revirei os olhos.

– Você está de TPM? – ela sentou ao meu lado – Porque seu humor está péssimo

– Talvez alguns fatos e pessoas o tenham deixado assim – dei de ombros.

– Ai – Kayla colocou a mão no peito – essa doeu.

– Sabe que não foi com você

– Me deixa adivinhar – ela fez uma expressão pensativa – Somerhalder atacou novamente?

Ela ainda perguntava? Era mais que óbvio.

– Ele atacou novamente – dei uma risada.

– Mas e aí? – ela me olhou sugestivamente – Ela deu o bote?

– Quem deu o bote? – Candice se aproximou.

Falar em "fofoca" era como se chamasse Candice pra perto. Era? Sempre foi.

– Ian não deu o bote – dei de ombros.

– E nem vai dar – Candice sentou ao meu lado.

Que bom que o banco era grande se não eu seria totalmente espremida pelas duas.

– Como você tem tanta certeza assim? – Kayla encarou Candy.

– Bem. Aconteceu algo com ele, ainda não sei o que. Sabe o banco que você estava conversando com Paul?

Olhamos para ela.

– Não me olhem com essa cara. Eu sei tudo que se passa nesse set. posso ter câmeras em lugares que você nem imaginam

Dessa vez a fitamos apavoradas.

– Ei, calma vocês duas – ela riu.

– Mas voltando ao banco. Sei qual é – eu a interrompi.

– Então. Ele está com uma cara de bundão lá.

Respirei fundo.

– Candy, ela se sentiu ofendida porque você chamou o amor dela de cara de bundão.

– Vocês duas será que podem dar um tempo? Eu não sou amiga de Ian, muito menos eu o amo – esbravejei.

– Calma Nina, nós estávamos apenas brincando – Candice sussurrou.

Kayla levantou e me encarou. Que droga

– Quando você realmente disser o que sente aí você me procura e conversamos.

– Kayla eu não sinto nada, não quero nem posso. Desculpe.

– Chegamos ao ponto. Nina você pode sentir algo. A questão é que você não se permite ao menos tentar. E não peça desculpas, não sou eu que você está enganando... É a si mesma.

Suspirei. Eu não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas sim eu concordava com algumas coisas que ela disse. Maldito orgulho.

– É verdade Nina, você precisa deixar de ser racional em toda situação. Eu ainda acredito que uma hora você nos dará razão – Candice levantou.

– Eu vou tentar – murmurei.

– Já ouvi tantas vezes isso. Quero mais atitude, mais positivismo, mais ânimo.

– Kayla, você parece minha mãe – dei um pequeno sorriso.

– Viu? Os papéis se inverteram. Agora nós que vamos cuidar de você.

Levantei. E se eu começar ajudando alguém que está mal?

– Obrigada meninas. Desculpem por ter explodido daquela forma. Não sei o que houve comigo.

– Nós sabemos – elas disseram em uníssono.

Demos risadas.

– Hum. Eu vou ali e depois conversamos, mas, tudo bem?

Elas assentiram e eu saí andando em direção ao meu... A nada meu só uma pessoa qualquer que precisava de ajuda


	5. The awakening

Encontrei-o rapidamente. Estava sentado no banco, seu rosto apoiado nas mãos. Que droga. Ele parecia que tinha chorado ou estava chorando. Suspirei. Ter pena dele não adiantaria nada, eu tinha que ajudá-lo a se "recuperar". Será que eu consigo? Não custa tentar.

Andei até ele e sentei ao seu lado.

Ian me olhou de soslaio: - Vá embora Nina, não venha debochar de mim, por favor.

– E por que eu faria isso? Você quis ser meu amigo e eu cuido dos meus amigos – olhei para ele e sorri.

– Isso não é hora pra mudança de atitude, Dobrev – ele bufou.

– Ah qual é, você veio todo com aquele papo de "vamos ser amigos" pra fazer isso agora? Era melhor termos ficarmos nos odiando mesmo não mudaria nada. A propósito... Depois não diga que eu nem tentei – levantei-me

Ele segurou minha mão e me fitou com olhos suplicantes. Isso era algo injusto.

– Fica – sussurrou.

– Por quê? – desviei o olhar

Ele virou meu rosto, forçando-me a olhar para ele.

– Porque eu preciso de você – ele deu um beijo na mão que segurava.

Suspirei e sentei ao seu lado.

– Não faça me arrepender disso – falei – O que aconteceu?

– Terminei com Meghan – ele passou as mãos nos olhos e enxugou algumas lágrimas. Não era legal vê-lo chorando os olhos azuis marejados me lembravam um oceano. E isso não era bom, o mar podia me deixar enjoada com muita facilidade.

Fiz um beicinho: - O serviço de caridade chegou pra te tirar da fossa.

– Tem certeza que você quer me ver bem?

Dei de ombros. Tanto faz.

– Você quer o quê? Que eu fico falando... _"Ian sinto muito", "Ian, vai dar tudo certo"..._ Vai te ajudar em algo no momento se eu falar desse jeito?

– Não.

– Então é melhor eu fazer você sorrir, concorda comigo?

– Tem razão – ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Gosto do seu jeito.

– Eu sei – dei uma risada.

– E depois fala que eu sou convencido? – ele deu uma risada.

Sorri satisfeita. Tinha conseguido arrancar um sorriso e uma risada dele. Isso era bom. Estava no caminho certo. Eu acho...

– Aprendi a ser assim com você sabia?

– Comigo? – ele me encarou – Eu virei professor e não estou sabendo?

Segurei-me para não rir quando uma imagem de Ian como professor surgiu na minha mente. Que coisa bizarra.

– Professor? – eu tentei, mas não controlei a gargalhada – Se você fosse professor seria de quê?

Ian se virou um pouco para mim e me olhou de cima a baixo de um jeito bem sugestivo. O quê? Ele tinha acabado um namoro agora e já estava me olhando desse jeito?

– Seria professor de qualquer coisa que você quisesse – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Revirei os olhos para ele.

– Convencido, safado e vulnerável. Esqueci de algo?

– Convencido você já tinha dito inúmeras vezes. Safado? Ah qual é, você não viu nada ainda e além do mais você é uma mulher muito bonita.

– Eu sou uma mulher bonita, não um consolo – dei um sorriso pra ele.

Espero que tenha ficado claro isso pra ele. Nada de gracinhas.

Ian deu de ombros: - Você ao menos poderia ter agradecido ao elogio.

– Elogio? – olhei para ele ceticamente.

– Eu te chamei de bonita – ele deu uma pequena piscadela.

– Obrigada – dei de ombros. Não gostei do elogio seguido por indireta, mas enfim...

– Melhor assim – ele sorriu satisfeito – Mas por que eu seria vulnerável?

– Por que você não resiste a minha beleza, nem ao meu charme – dei uma piscadela pra ele, joguei os cabelos para o lado e soprei um beijo em sua direção.

Ele não queria brincar? Ótimo. Eu também sabia brincar muito bem.

Ian deu uma gargalhada. Discretíssimo...

Ele colocou a mão no coração, enquanto tentava controlar as risadas: - Cuidado, não repita isso ou eu posso ter um ataque cardíaco Little Dobrev – ele deu seu sorriso torto.

– Little Dobrev? – arqueei uma das sobrancelhas.

– Não gostou?

– Posso até me acostumar Smoulderhalder – dei um sorriso.

De onde eu tinha tirado esse apelido?

– Viu? Já temos nossos próprios apelidos, isso é um grande avanço.

– Avanço? – ele chamava _isso_ de avanço? – Avanço foi o que eu fiz com você. Viu quantos sorrisos eu consegui arrancar nesse pequeno período? – e sozinha, completei mentalmente.

– Tenho que dar o braço a torcer você conseguiu me tirar da fosse – ele piscou.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – olhei para ele.

– Depende.

– Posso ou não?

– Faça – ele deu de ombros.

– Tem algo no seu olho? Você já me deu tantas piscadelas.

– Como eu disse você é uma mulher bonita – ele deu um sorriso aliviado.

O que ele achava que eu poderia perguntar? Pra estar com essa expressão...

– E eu repito novamente, não vou servir de consolo pra ninguém. Se quiser ser meu amigo acho que é melhor você parar com isso, sério. – falei sem nenhuma sugestão de humor.

Ian imitou o beicinho que eu tinha feito há minutos atrás. Alias quanto tempo já tinha que eu estava aqui com ele? Parecia que o tempo podia estar passando rápido. Querendo ou não, eu tinha que admitir que estava me divertindo com ele.

– Eu paro então. – ele se recompôs – É uma boa amiga Dobrev.

– Você não é tão ruim assim.

Ele me olhou de um jeito... Acho que admirado poderia descrever isso.

– Acho que isso foi quase um elogio.

– Entenda como quiser. Mas falando sério, você está bem? De verdade?

Ian estava com uma expressão pensativa.

– Talvez no momento, me pergunte novamente amanhã.

Suspirei: - Tudo bem

– O que foi? – ele me olhou.

– Não sei, é que... Seja sincero comigo, por favor. Eu tive algo a ver com o término de vocês?

Ian respirou fundo: - Não quero falar sobre isso, entenda.

Baixei um pouco a cabeça

– Sabia – murmurei para mim mesma.

Para minha sorte ou meu azar ele me ouviu.

– Não Nina. Nós há muito tempo já estávamos com o relacionamento ameaçando terminar, mas fingíamos não notar para... Eu não sei para que – ele sorriu cansado – mas esse episódio de hoje foi apenas a gota d'água que fez explodir todos os nossos rancores passados um com o outro. Nós brigávamos muito e...

– Ian, desculpe interromper e sinto muito se eu parecer insensível, mas não quero saber do seu relacionamento com Meghan tudo bem?

Ele não parecia mal para quem o visse de longe, mas sabia que por dentro podia estar bem machucado. Queria ajudá-lo. Mas eu não sei o motivo, só sei que cada vez que ele falava do seu relacionamento meu estomago se embrulhava cada vez mais. E essa definitivamente não era uma sensação legal. Respirei lentamente até conseguir finalmente me recompor. Ele percebeu que eu não estava bem e esperou eu me estabilizar. Olhei para ele e balancei a cabeça negativamente. Não queria falar sobre isso, só queria que ele fingisse que nada havia acontecido e que prosseguisse a conversava aonde tinha sido parada.

– Ah, tudo bem. Entendo você. Se estivesse no seu lugar nesse momento, talvez eu não fosse querer saber do ex da minha amiga – ele deu um mínimo sorriso e me olhou – Mas e você já teve muitos namorados? – ele me olhou de um jeito engraçado. Parecia curioso ou até mesmo fascinado em descobrir sobre meu passado. Porém, eu não facilitaria as coisas pra ele.

– Nem tantos.

– Não seja modesta, você é linda. Já deve ter inúmeros caras aos seus pés.

Eu não era mais bonita? Agora sou linda?

– Antes que esqueça, obrigada pelo elogio – sorri – Não posso negar isso, mas é que... Esqueça. Você vai me chamar de clichê, tenho certeza.

– Dessa vez você lembrou, não agradeça só falei a verdade – ele sorriu – E como pode ter tanta certeza do que falarei? Você não lê pensamentos ou lê?

Dei de ombros e não respondi nada.

– Eu prometo que não te chamarei de clichê, mas fale o que é. Quero ser seu amigo Dobrev. Quero saber de tudo – ele sorriu – Claro se você me permitir saber.

Pude sentir meu rubor subindo. Não sei o motivo, mas senti meu rosto quente.

– Eu não achei _o cara_ ainda

– O cara? – ele me olhou confusamente.

– Sim. O cara que fez eu me apaixonar por ele de verdade. Não o achei ainda.

– Isso é uma coisa bonita...

Olhei para ele secamente. Ele iria debochar agora?

– Estou falando sério Nina. Muitas mulheres hoje em dia não querem mais saber disso só querem saber de grana, físico e status – Só as mulheres? Muitos homens também – Não se preocupe, esse cara deve estar aí em algum lugar – ele bateu seu ombro no meu e sorriu – Quem sabe ele não está mais próximo de você do que imagina?

O que ele queria dizer com isso?

– Assim eu espero – sorri para ele.

Ian se aproximou mais de mim. O que ele estava fazendo comigo?

Ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha: - Obrigada – ele se afastou rapidamente.

Novamente eu fiquei corada, devia estar parecendo um tomate nesse momento.

– Não precisa agradecer.


	6. It no so simple Part 1

**POV Ian**

Alguns meses haviam se passado. Minha amizade com Nina só tinha melhorado a cada dia, éramos grandes amigos. Eu achei que ela apenas me ajudaria a melhorar do estado em que eu me encontrava quando terminei com Meghan. Mas quando eu melhorei, adivinha? Ela continuou do meu lado. Fazendo-me sorrir por inúmeras vezes. Ela me fazia muito bem.

Estávamos sentados no banco, no _nosso_ banco. Ali era onde a maioria das nossas conversas acontecia.

Olhei para ela. Usava uma calça jeans e uma regata vermelha, enquanto eu usava calça jeans, coturno e camisa preta de manga comprida.

– Que tal sairmos hoje? – indaguei  
– Como se recuperou tão rápido? Já sei – ela deu um sorriso debochado – Foi minha beleza fatal.  
Controlei-me para não rir, quem não a conhecesse até poderia pensar que ela era convencida, mas não era. É a pessoa mais gentil e humilde que conheço, ela só faz isso pra nos divertimos.  
– Bem, se fosse fatal eu já estaria a sete palmos não acha?  
– Ah não – ela fez um beicinho – Eu sou incrível, mas nem tanto ao ponto de organizar um enterro tão rapidamente.  
Olhei atônito para ela, essa brincadeira realmente foi algo totalmente surreal. Mas ela piscou e percebi que ela só estava brincando.  
Nina se aproximou, tocou meu rosto e me olhou bem. O que ela estava fazendo? Eu não pude conter o olhar, e meus olhos se desviaram para seus lábios. Será? Nada tinha como nos impedir.  
Mas todo o momento foi interrompido quando Nina riu. Por que ela estava rindo agora?  
– Sua pele é boa, você não morrerá agora. Está no auge.  
Mais uma gracinha, é claro. E eu ainda me deixei levar. Com certo esforço consegui tirar o olhar de seus lábios e revirei os olhos para ela.  
– Ei – ela deu um tapa no meu braço. – Sua mãe não te ensinou que é falta de educação revirar os olhos para os outros?  
– Ela até ensinou – encarei-a –mas tem alguém que adora fazer isso, daí eu peguei a mania dela.  
Nina deu de ombros e levantou os braços como se rendesse a um assalto  
– Tudo bem, eu me rendo – ela disse rindo.  
Olhei sobre o ombro de Nina e notei que Meghan se aproximava, ela ainda não tinha nos visto. Que droga. Logo agora? Só me restava uma coisa a fazer.  
Aproximei-me mais de Nina. Ela me olhou confusamente.  
– O que está fazendo? – ela indagou.  
Coloquei um dedo sobre os lábios dela: - Shh – passei as mãos em volta de sua cintura e a puxei para mim. Dei um sorriso reconfortante para ela – É só uma coisa que devia ter feito há muito tempo – sorri.  
Aproximei meu rosto do dela e selei nossos lábios. Beijei-a de uma forma delicada e ela retribuía da mesma forma, até que o beijo ficou um pouco mais urgente. Enganchei as mãos no seu cabelo e ela arranhava minha nuca delicadamente. Eu tinha que ter foco, mas eu não conseguia. Não com Nina me beijando dessa forma. Não com _ela._  
– Eu sabia! – Meghan gritou.  
Afastei-me relutantemente de Nina, eu sei que tinha beijado-a propositalmente por causa de Meghan, mas ainda assim foi difícil afastar-me não era pra ter sido um beijo com sentimentos ou algo do tipo. Só que acabou sendo e me machucou isso, eu não queria parar, mas agora não podia voltar atrás. Teria que aguentar as consequências e parecesse que dessa vez elas seriam grandes.  
Abracei Nina protetoramente. Seriam poucos minutos ou questões de segundos que ela estaria nos meus braços. Não duvidaria nem questionaria se ela não quisesse olhar mais para mim. Estava me corroendo de culpa por ter feito isto com ela. Eu era um completo imbecil. Nina sempre me ajudou e o que fiz com ela?  
Nina tentou se soltar, mas eu apertei mais meus braços se apertaram ao seu redor. Olhei para Meghan de um jeito entediado.  
– O que é que você sabia? – falei.  
– Eu sabia que você estava me traindo com essa vadia.  
Meghan andou tranquilamente até nós, arrancou Nina dos meus braços. Deu um tapa na cara dela e arranhou um de seus braços. Nina emitiu um som parecendo um gemido de dor. Por que eu não fazia nada? Eu realmente queria ter feito algo, mas só conseguia ficar parado pensando no que estava acontecendo e o que eu faria depois pra consertar toda a situação.  
Nina apenas esfregou o rosto.  
– Meghan! Primeiro, eu não sou de ninguém. Segundo, não encoste o dedo em Nina!  
Eu sabia que podia ter feito melhor, mas não conseguia largá-la.  
– Eu vim aqui para nós conversarmos, mas ao que parece você já está muito bem. Enquanto eu? Ficava em casa na pior. E você achou consolos rapidamente nos braços de outra  
Não foi consolo, foi um apoio. Uma ajuda amiga  
Nina mordeu o lábio, podia ver seu lábio inferior tremendo de um jeito quase como se fosse chorar a qualquer momento. Ah não, não permita que ela chore, por favor. Nunca irei me perdoar se isso acontecer.  
– Me solte – Nina me olhou e disse com a voz tremula.  
Soltei-a relutantemente e ela rapidamente saiu correndo para o corredor. Acompanhei-a com o olhar e suspirei. Droga Ian.  
– Corra vadia! – Meghan gritou.  
– Meghan, pare com isso! – vociferei.  
– Não! Eu vim falar com você e quando chego você está aos beijos com ela!  
Eu conseguia lembrar exatamente porque nós tínhamos terminado, ela parecia uma menina extremamente mimada.  
– Se você não queria me ver beijando alguém... Primeiro você não viria aqui. Segundo, você não teria terminado comigo.  
Ela não viria aqui? Respirei fundo. Era verdade que eu queria beijar Nina há muito tempo e adivinha? Escolhi o momento ideal para realizar meu desejo.  
– Eu terminei com você? Foi você! Você poderia ter beijado qualquer uma.  
É claro, o problema é que foi com Nina.  
– Acho melhor você lembrar as suas palavras na hora da discussão. Você só se importou porque foi com Nina – olhei para ela ceticamente.  
Meghan respirou fundo: - Isso não é verdade.  
Não estava a fim de brigar, então eu confessaria tudo a ela. Seria melhor dessa forma.  
– Posso te confessar uma coisa? – olhei bem para ela.  
– O que é? – ela disse de uma forma mal humorada.  
– Eu só beijei Nina pra te fazer ciúmes, te vi chegando e vi a oportunidade perfeita. Eu não tenho nada com ela, te juro.  
Sinto muito Nina, por ter feito isso com você. Jamais vai me perdoar, mas tenho que me convencer que não me importo para não me magoar.  
Meghan me olhou desconfiada.  
– Não foi o que pareceu.  
De repente ouvi um barulho, parecia um tipo de soluço contido. Podia ser alguém chorando, mas quem estaria chorando por aqui?  
– Ouviu esse barulho? – indaguei.  
– Ouvi, mas prossiga – Meghan deu de ombros.  
– Eu só era amigo dela. Quando terminamos eu fiquei mal de verdade e ela ajudou a me recuperar.  
Agora mesmo que nós voltemos ou se continuarmos separados pouco importa ela nunca vai  
Me perdoar – dei de ombros. Sim, eu sabia atuar - mas não importa como eu disse, ela foi apenas um apoio.  
– Nós vamos tentar novamente com uma condição – Meghan respirou fundo.  
– Depende do que é. Fale  
– Você não vai mais falar com Nina.  
Nem que eu quisesse Nina falaria comigo, mas não sei se cumpriria a promessa. Só que não adianta negar agora  
então é melhor eu concordar apenas  
– Eu não posso Meghan, ela é uma colega de trabalho. Tenho que ter uma convivência amigável com ela  
– Uma convivência profissional  
– Vou tentar só que tenho que ao menos pedir desculpas a ela.  
Era o menos que eu devia a ela, o resto à gente podia acertar com o tempo. Suspirei. Imaginar Nina me odiando não era uma cena nada agradável.  
– Em parte eu tenho que concordar com você, mas por mim tanto faz.  
– Vai ter que confiar – levantei-me do banco.  
Meghan se aproximou um pouco.  
– Eu vou tentar – ele deu um mínimo sorriso.  
– Ótimo – dei um sorriso estonteante para ela (que não transmitia nada do que sentia por dentro) e a puxei para mim.  
Meghan me beijou de um jeito quase desesperado, enquanto eu retribuía com mais cautela. Não tinha como deixar de comparar seus lábios de Nina, era estranho ter beijado-a com aqueles lábios macios enquanto Meghan com sua boca de gloss.  
– Eu te amo – ela sussurrou em meus lábios.  
Dei um sorriso para ela. Não conseguia falar o mesmo.  
– Será que podemos ir pra casa? – ela me olhou.  
Dei um sorriso malicioso.  
– Uma ótima ideia – mordi meu próprio lábio.  
Esvaziar minha tensão na casa de Meghan era uma boa coisa de se fazer. Enquanto isso eu tentaria não pensar no que tinha acontecido comigo, Nina e Meghan. Amanhã eu podia pensar com mais clareza e ver o que fazer com Nina.


	7. It no so simple Part 2

**POV Nina**

Eu não conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo comigo. Por que ele tinha feito isso? Suas palavras martelavam na minha mente: _"Eu só beijei Nina pra te fazer ciúmes" "Ela foi apenas um apoio". _Minhas lágrimas rolavam descontroladamente. Tinha ficado tudo muito silêncio. Olhei para o local em que eles estavam e pude ver Meghan e Ian se beijando. Saí correndo para onde? Eu não sei. Mas ali eu não ficaria mais. Sentei em um canto qualquer.

Como pude ser tão tola de me deixar levar por meus sentimentos e confiar cegamente nele? Eu sabia desde o inicio que eu não podia confiar plenamente nele, mas, no entanto confiei. E o que aconteceu? Acabei machucada, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente. Meu braço ardia tanto. Olhei de relance e vi que no local que ela tinha arranhado tinha inchado um pouco e a pele estava ferida. O que são isso? Unhas ou outra coisa? Mas isso era o que menos doía no momento, eu quase fui descoberta no meu "esconderijo" com as palavras que ele pronunciou, meu soluço irrompera qualquer tipo de controle que eu havia mantido. Eu nunca tinha chorado por homem desse jeito. O que estava acontecendo comigo? _"Apoio"_ lembre-se Nina, você é apenas um apoio não passa disso.

– Nina? – alguém indagou.

Será que não se podia ter sossego por um minuto sequer? Coloquei meu cabelo em cima do braço ferido, não queria que ninguém visse o que tinha acontecido. Quando eu estivesse em condições plenas pensava melhor no que faria com o ferimento.

Ignorei a pessoa e continuei chorando silenciosamente.

Meu rosto foi levantado delicadamente. Olhei forçadamente para a pessoa. Era Paul. Que droga. Justo ele me ver assim? Só o deixaria preocupado.

– Ei, o que houve? – ele disse delicadamente.

Um canalha destruiu todas as minhas forças. Eu até poderia dizer "destruiu meu coração", mas eu não o amava pra falar isso.

Desviei o olhar e balancei a cabeça negativamente. Não conseguiria falar nada nesse estado que eu me encontrava.

Paul de repente sumiu de vista. Quer dizer, ele saiu andando não evaporou simplesmente. Já tinha desistido? Por que todas as pessoas que eu gostava desistiam tão rapidamente de mim?

Mas de repente ele estava de volta e não pude conter o sorriso interno.

– Beba isso – ele disse com a mesma voz que tinha usado minutos atrás. Entregou-me um copo com água.

Peguei o copo e só aí eu pude notar o quanto minhas mãos tremiam. Beberiquei um pouco, mas era difícil devido ao soluço.

– O-o-briga-ga-da – disse gaguejando.

– Não precisa agradecer, é minha amiga. Só estou ajudando – ele se abaixou e sentou ao meu lado.

Assenti e me concentrei para estabilizar minha respiração. Consegui beber a água dessa vez com mais "facilidade".

– Se acalme e me diga o que houve – ele me fitou de modo apreensivo.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e enxuguei algumas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em sair. Coloquei o copo vazio ao meu lado. Eu tentaria não derramar mais nenhuma gota de lágrima por Ian – até pensar em seu nome era difícil, pois minha mente de um jeito teimoso. Quando pensava nele logo associava ao seu sorriso. Sua amizade. Sua importância na minha vida – não vou me permitir isso. Sempre fui forte e com a mente no lugar. Não será agora que mudarei por um _homem._

– Nina, se você não contar a ninguém vai ser pior – Paul suspirou. Eu sabia que tinha um "você" no final da frase, mas ele não acrescentou.

Se não fosse Paul eu não sabia se contaria a outra pessoa, era humilhação demais.

– Tudo bem, foi Ian que me fez ficar assim – falei com certa dificuldade.

– Por que isso não me surpreende? Prossiga – Paul disse com uma expressão pensativa. A mim surpreendeu infelizmente.

– Ele me beijou – desviei o olhar.

Sei que tinha acabado de pensar que não derramaria uma lágrima por ele, mas não consegui evitar quando me lembrei de nosso beijo. Foi tão diferente, como se existisse algum sentimento bom e recíproco de ambas as partes. Porém, como sempre eu estava tremendamente enganada.

– Você está chorando desse jeito porque o cara te beijou? – ele me olhou confuso.

– Eu posso continuar? Não foi só isso – enxuguei as lágrimas com a parte de baixo da blusa.

– Desculpe, prossiga.

– Ele me beijou porque viu Meghan chegando e quis me usar para fazer ciúmes nela. Ele disse que eu não o perdoaria, mas que não se importava porque eu era apenas um _apoio_ pra ele. – e aí estavam as lágrimas novamente.

Ele podia ter dito tudo que quisesse, mas ouvi-lo falando que eu tinha sido apenas usada como apoio... Nunca achei que isso machucaria tanto. Simples palavras.

– Agora sim conseguiu me surpreender – ele disse com uma expressão vazia – Nunca imaginei uma atitude dessas vindo de Ian, mas o que ele quer dizer exatamente com apoio?

– Que eu só fui necessária quando ele estava na fossa. Agora que ele tinha se recuperado eu não era mais precisa.

– Ah, eu sinto muito Nina eu não sabia que você se importava tanto com ele assim – Pois é Paul, nem eu – Vocês pareciam tão bem juntos. Tão felizes um com o outro.

Paul não estava ajudando...

– Não sinta – dei com dificuldade um mínimo sorriso e enxuguei novamente as lágrimas. Espero que dessa vez elas tenham parado de verdade – E tem razão nos dávamos bem, mas isso ficou no passado.

– Tem certeza? – ele me olhou.

– Sim. E se eu conheço bem Ian, amanhã ele virá pedir desculpas e blá blá blá. Mas eu não vou facilitar nada pra ele.

Pensando bem acho que eu não podia dizer que eu o conhecia certamente. Ele me surpreendeu negativamente hoje não foi?

– Me sinto culpado afinal se não fosse por mim vocês ainda não se falariam. Mas insisti tanto. E olha o que deu no final? Você se machucou. Desculpe – ele baixou um pouco a cabeça.

Levantei seu rosto e o forcei a olhar para mim.

– Não peça desculpas e não se culpe, por favor. Foi bom enquanto durou, fui amiga dele por um considerável tempo. Mas quem sabe? Ano novo está se aproximando é tempo de renovação.

O que eu tinha falado? Estávamos no início de outubro. Ano novo não estava se aproximando ainda.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Você tem certeza que acabou mesmo?

Suspirei: - Não.

– Sabe qual é o problema? É Meghan

Finalmente alguém que concorda comigo.

– Sim, você tem razão. Quando ele está com ela é como se fosse outra pessoa. Meghan muda o jeito dele, mas não de um jeito bom. É justamente o contrário.

Meghan era como um tomate podre se encontrasse um tomate mais "fraco" contaminava-o rapidamente com sua podridão. E adivinha quem era o tomate mais fraco? Essa foi uma péssima comparação, sim.

– Sem ela seria mais fácil – Paul disse de um jeito distante.

– Sim, seria. Mas se ele a ama, não há nada a fazer.

Por que meu estômago ficou revirando quando eu pronunciei que Ian amava Meghan? Respirei fundo e acabei dando uma pequena estremecida. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

– Ama? Acho que não. – ele falou.

– Então porque estaria com ela? – perguntei confusa.

– Às vezes você é tão pura Dobrev – Paul sorriu debochadamente.

– Sexo? Jura? – falei secamente.

Uma relação de luxúria? E sabe o que? Isso não me surpreendia.

– Ele é um homem – Paul deu de ombros – tem suas necessidades.

– E eu não quero nem imaginar.

– Você está melhor? – ele me olhou.

– Vou ficar – sorri um pouco.

Eu queria tanto sorrir de verdade, mas a pessoa que arrancava os meus melhores sorrisos. Ele... Nunca arrancaria outro de mim, eu não permitiria.

– Eu ficaria mais um pouco, mas já deu meu horário – Paul levantou e estendeu a mão pra mim.

Peguei sua mão e ele me ajudou a levantar.

– Você é um bom amigo Paul – abracei-o.

Espero nunca me decepcionar com você, acrescentei mentalmente.

Primeiramente ele não retribuiu, mas logo me abraçou também.

– Faço o possível Dobrev

Afastei-me e olhei para ele.

– Paul, pode não me chamar de Dobrev? É que Ian ele...

Respirei fundo. Nada de lágrimas.

– Tudo bem, já entendi Neens – ele deu uma rápida piscadela – Quer carona?

– Não vou recusar hoje – tentei sorrir, mas não consegui obter sucesso.

Quando eu conseguiria novamente?

– Vamos... – ele disse e começamos a andar em direção ao estacionamento.

– Sabe Nina, eu não sei se é algo possível, mas vou torcer para que você e ele se acertem de verdade. Vocês parecem ser mais felizes quando estão juntos. Mesmo que sejam apenas amigos – ele deu de ombros.

Eu não sei o motivo, mas de repente eu me vi concordando mentalmente com tudo que ele havia dito agora...


	8. Clap your hands if you believe

**POV Nina**

No dia seguinte eu estava sentada em uma cadeira posicionada na frente do espelho, penteando meu cabelo. Podia parecer estranho para algumas pessoas, mas pentear me acalmava. E eu precisaria de muita calma hoje.

Assim que cheguei pude ver Ian conversando com Steven e Katerina. Antes eu podia até ter parado ao menos pra cumprimenta-lo, mas hoje eu simplesmente passei direto...

Tomei um susto quando ouvi batidas na porta e Candice abriu uma pequena brecha. Olhei para ela.  
– Tem alguém aí fora querendo falar com você – ela disse.  
– Quem?  
Candice arqueou perfeitamente uma das sobrancelhas loira: - Você sabe quem, não se faça de ingênua. Pode entrar ou não?  
Respirei fundo. Se eu não falasse com ele agora seria pior, ele não desistiria tão facilmente. Mas porque ele quer falar comigo? Eu não sou só um apoio? Ele não deveria se importar com um apoio...  
– Pode – murmurei  
– Vou chamá-lo – ela disse e fechou a porta.  
Eu não ia permitir que ele aprontasse de novo. Olhei para meu braço e permiti que as lembranças ruins voltassem à tona para que eu não esquecesse e deixasse ele me envolver novamente.  
Ouvi batidas na porta. Mas dessa vez eu não me assustei, pois eu já estava preparada.  
– Entre – falei um pouco alto demais.  
Ian entrou meio cabisbaixo, fechou a porta atrás de si e se encostou a ela. Ele usava uma roupa bem semelhante a do dia anterior só que hoje usava uma camisa azul marinho. Enquanto eu usava um vestido florido e chinelos de borracha. Não estava a fim de me produzir hoje, não tinha cabeça pra quase nada.  
Girei minha cadeira de forma que pudesse olha-lo sem ser pelo espelho. Ele parecia abatido... Mas isso pouco me importava. A noite devia ter sido bem produtiva.  
– Seja rápido não tenho muito tempo – pra você, acrescentei mentalmente.  
Ian suspirou e sentou em uma poltrona, meio distante de mim. _Ótimo._ Era assim que eu queria essa distância entre nós. Seria mais fácil assim. Continuava cabisbaixo.  
– Eu... – ele respirou fundo e olhou para mim. Ele podia ter continuado cabisbaixo seria mais fácil lidar com a situação sem ter que olhar para aqueles olhos azuis calorosos – Eu sinto muito Nina. Não devia ter te beijado, mas eu simplesmente não resisti você estava tão próxima de mim. Há tanto tempo que venho tentando te beijar.  
Bem, o problema não estava no fato dele ter me beijado. E sim ter usado um beijo pra fazer ciúmes com Meghan.  
Apertei os olhos e comecei a encará-lo.  
– Eu sei que não tenho que pedir isso, mas, por favor, acredite em mim e me perdoe. Sua amizade é importante pra mim. Quase não dormi devido ao remorso que sinto.  
– Eu finjo que acredito que você quase não dormiu devido a esse motivo... Adivinha? Eu também não dormi bem. Sabe por quê? Porque eu estava sentindo uma dor _desgraçada _no meu braço devido a sua namorada.  
Ian olhou atônito para meu braço...  
- Meghan fez isso com você?  
– O que você acha? Que eu achei um gato na rua e o fiz arranhar meu braço? Sim seu idiota, foi Meghan! – eu praticamente gritei.  
– Fique quieta, eu vou pegar algumas coisas e refazer esse curativo.  
O que? Ele é completamente louco!  
– Não vai encostar o dedo em mim – encarei-o

**POV Ian**  
Saí da sala que Nina estava eu não podia acreditar que Meghan havia feito isso. Eu tinha visto que ela tinha sido ferida, mas não nessa proporção. Sentia-me tão culpado. Fui até meu carro, não tinha curativos comigo então teria que comprar em alguma farmácia por perto...

Comprei o curativo e fui andando de volta para a sala. Ela estava tão distante de mim, odiava esse gelo entre nós. Queria desesperadamente parar com isso, mas eu sei que eu tinha feito por onde. A questão é eu não desistiria dela tão facilmente. Lutarei até o fim por ela. Apenas por ela...

**POV Nina**  
Ian voltou à sala trazendo consigo uma caixa de... Primeiros socorros? Estava tão ruim assim? Olhei o curativo que tinha feito. Fiz ontem, mas parecia pegajoso. Essa ainda não era a palavra certa, mas enfim.  
– Fique quietinha – ele pegou algumas coisas e se aproximou.  
– Eu posso fazer isso sozinha, não preciso de ajuda. Eu não quero nada que venha de você, nada!  
– Nina – ele respirou fundo – deixe de ser orgulhosa por um momento e me deixe fazer isso. Não tem a ver comigo ou você, só tem com você. Se não cuidar vai piorar e acontecer algo mais grave.  
Orgulhosa? Não tinha a ver com a gente? É claro que tinha, Meghan havia feito isso comigo por causa dele. Mas ele tinha razão que se não tratasse a situação poderia se agravar.  
– Faça logo então – desviei o olhar, mas pude vê-lo esbanjando um sorriso satisfeito.  
Ele começou a fazer o curativo, demorando em algumas partes do braço quando necessário. Mas por incrível que pareça ele fez com que não doesse. Continuei esperando.  
Ian me olhou profundamente: - Terminei. Era o mínimo que podia fazer.  
– Obrigada – murmurei e arrastei a cadeira para longe dele.  
Ele suspirou.  
– E então o que vamos esclarecer aqui? – indagou.  
– Que tal... – perguntas não faltavam, mas que tal eu escolher as melhores? – Como você me usou para fazer ciúmes em Meghan?  
– O quê? Por que eu faria isso? Eu realmente quis te beijar Nina, aliás, que homem não deseja isso?  
Ah que maravilha. Agora eu sou um troféu. Não duvidarei se ele sair se exibindo para os amigos. "Eu beijei Nina Dobrev". Que grande feito...  
– Ah qual é, Ian idiota eu posso até ser idiota, mas burra não. Então vamos falar como me usou como "apoio"? – encarei-o.  
Não esperava por essa hein Somerhalder?  
– Quem te disse isso? – ele me olhou com uma expressão um pouco confusa.  
– Hum. Ao menos não negou que disse isso. Ninguém me disse nada.  
Ian suspirou e ficou com uma expressão cabisbaixa novamente.  
– Você ouviu – ele murmurou.  
– Gênio! Quer uma rodada de aplausos pela sua descoberta?  
Ele ignorou o meu sarcasmo e prosseguiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
– Nina eu posso te explicar não é nada disso que você está pensando.  
Acho que agora vai ser lançado um novo filme estrelado por Ian Somerhalder, _"Como tentar convencer Nina Dobrev, mas não obter sucesso"_. É uma pena... Devia ter feito pipoca pra assistir essa linda atuação.  
– Então o que é? Que você é um inoperante que quando vê Meghan coloca o rabinho entre as pernas e obedece tudo que ela fala? – levantei da cadeira.  
Eu deveria ter tido um pouco de controle, mas não aguentei meu rancor borbulhando na superfície. Nunca tinha sentido tanta "raiva" de alguém. Era interessante perceber que meus sentimentos por ele eram sempre mais intensificados do que o comum.  
– Quem você acha que é pra falar assim comigo? – ele me encarou.  
– Nina Dobrev. – olhei-o debochadamente - Você sabe muito bem que eu falo tudo que quero e você pediu pra ouvir.  
Ian se aproximou de mim.  
– Escuta sua pirralha – sua voz tinha um tom estranho e ao mesmo tempo engraçado.  
Arqueei a sobrancelha: - Pirralha? Ao menos eu obedeço a mim mesma e não aos outros.  
Agora ele iria me chamar de que? Pirralha rebelde? Tudo bem, vovô.  
– Pare! – ele esbravejou.  
– Abaixe seu tom de voz, não está falando com uma amiguinha sua.  
– Ou o quê? – ele me encarou novamente e se aproximou mais. Não tínhamos uma distancia tão grande agora. Não estava gostando disso.  
Engoli em seco. Recuei mais e me bati na parede. Que droga! Agora eu não tinha como sair, a parede era muito pequena.  
– Saia daqui ou eu vou gritar – falei com um fio de voz.  
– Acho que não – Ian se aproximou mais.  
Se ele ia se aproximar o suficiente para ficarmos sem distância. Por que ele não fazia logo ao invés de ficar se aproximando aos poucos? Tortura psicológica?  
– Quer saber? Agora _eu_ vou fazer com você uma coisa que quero fazer com você há muito tempo.  
Ian me prendeu na parede com seu corpo. Respirei lentamente, tentando estabilizar a respiração. Ele tinha grudado várias partes estratégicas...  
– O que é? – ele falou como se me rondasse.  
Ótimo era desse jeito que eu o queria. Pronto pra levar uma bela bofetada em seu rosto.  
Levantei o braço e comecei a levar em direção ao seu rosto, mas que parece que eu não fui rápida suficiente – ou leu meus pensamentos? – e ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para si.  
Ele encostou seu lábio no meu, não pude evitar e meus lábios ficaram meio entreabertos. Sua língua travava uma guerra silenciosa entre a minha. Nessa guerra ninguém venceria ninguém perderia, mas...  
Tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele era forte e não me deixou fazer isso.  
– Não Ian – murmurei em seus lábios.  
Virei o rosto e fechei os olhos. Ele saiu de perto? Não. Só mudou a direção de seus beijos e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Ah, que droga meu ponto fraco. Não pude conter e meu corpo se arqueou em seus braços. Ele colocou os braços ao lado do meu rosto, eu não conseguiria sair dali tão facilmente. Meus pensamentos começavam a ficar incoerentes, minhas pernas bambas... E esses sintomas ridículos? De onde são?  
– Ian pare – falei com dificuldade.  
Acho que eu ter ficado arqueada só facilitou seu serviço porque seus beijos desceram mais, agora no meu colo. Meus batimentos enchiam os ouvidos. Minha respiração era instável.  
– Eu queria ter feito isso há muito tempo – ele murmurou entre seus beijos.  
– O quê? – falei incoerentemente.  
Ele se ajeitou e parou pra me olhar bem nos olhos. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos. Eu estava completamente perdida naquele oceano que eram seus olhos. Olhos azuis gélidos, porém não transmitiam nada gélido pelo contrário eles eram muito calorosos. Ian quebrou o silêncio...  
– Acredite em mim, eu só falei aquilo pra Meghan te deixar em paz. Eu me importo muito com você, se não me importasse nem viria atrás. Se eu não quisesse não estaria aqui, e acredite não tem nada me obrigando a ficar aqui com você, não tem ninguém estamos sozinhos. Quer dizer – ele deu um sorriso cansado – a única coisa que me prende aqui é você.  
Essa atração que tenho por ele, está me consumindo. Olhei para ele.  
– Acredita em mim? – ele me olhou com olhos suplicantes.  
– Posso tentar.  
– Ótimo, já é um começo. Não vou desistir de você tão facilmente.  
Ele sorriu e me beijou novamente. Retribui da mesma forma. E ele me imprensou mais na parede. Dessa vez nossas línguas travavam uma dança sensual. Inverti nossas posições, fazendo com que ele ficasse imprensado na parede. Suas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo, era uma sensação tão boa... Parecia que seu corpo tinha sido feito pra mim, porque eu me moldava perfeitamente a ele. Não conseguia parar de beijá-lo, e mesmo quando nossos lábios se desgrudavam eles continuavam um na pele do outro. Senti seu sorriso em meus lábios.  
Um beijo perfeito, com um cara não tão perfeito. Minha decisão não estava tomada e agora eu pensaria o que fazer.


	9. Goodbye

**POV Nina**

Afastei-me dele com muita relutância e segurei suas mãos. Sem seu toque seria mais fácil.

Sei que não era algo definitivo, mas isso doía eu não sei por quê. Será que eu o amava? Não conseguia duvidar disso por quê? Senti algumas lágrimas se formando, forcei-as para voltarem. Mas já era tarde demais meus olhos estavam completamente marejados. Ele me olhou de uma forma confusa, mas logo deve ter percebido o que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos me suplicavam por algo que estavam além da minha compreensão.

– Sinto muito, eu não – minha voz deve ter falhado – quero – pigarreei e me recompus logo – e não consigo mais. Preciso de um tempo – saí andando rapidamente.

Seria mais fácil se não visse sua reação. Eu só precisava de um tempo pra pensar o que estava fazendo. Estou tão confusa.

Não me surpreendi quando Ian me acompanhou facilmente.

– Nina, por favor, não faça isso – ele me segurou pelo braço.

Olhei para frente e parei abruptamente quando vi Trevino dentro de um carro _Sport._

– Dobrev – ele baixou seus óculos escuros – bonita – ele sorriu com aprovação – Quer uma carona? – ele me olhou.

Qual o problema desses homens? Meu nome é Nina! Não é só Dobrev.

Ian passou um braço pela minha cintura. Olhei para ele. Estava fuzilando Trevino com o olhar. A qual é, sinto cheio de testosterona no ar.

Soltei-me de Ian e andei até o carro. Era minha única opção se eu quisesse um tempo pra mim.

– Nina, eu te imploro. Fique – Ian me olhou com o olhar suplicante. Estendeu uma mão pra mim.

Olhei para ele, logo em seguida mudei o olhar para Trevino.

– Não tenho muito tempo gata – Trevino simplesmente ignorou a cena que eu e Ian protagonizávamos no momento.

– Nina... – Ian murmurou – por favor, não.

Olhei para Ian novamente.

– Não consigo – falei com a voz trêmula.

Entrei no carro e olhei para Trevino. Precisava sair daqui logo antes que mudasse de ideia e corresse para os braços dele novamente.

– Pisa fundo! – falei para Trevino.

– Não! – Ian gritou.

Olhei para Ian e murmurei mais para mim mesma, mas eu sei que ele percebeu o que eu falei.

– Sinto muito, mas você tem que sofrer também. Se é que irá sofrer algo.

Trevino pisou fundo e saiu cantando pneus. A última imagem que vi antes de sair de definitivo dali? Foi de Ian me olhando atônito. Baixei a cabeça e respirei lentamente para não começar a chorar a qualquer instante. Minha cota de lágrimas já tinha se esgotado.

**POV Ian**

– Droga! – gritei.

Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar nisso. Ela tinha ido embora e com _Trevino._ Tudo parecia tão bem e nós beijamos intensamente por minutos. Ela parecia bem. Mas não podia estar ela tinha ido... Eu sei que ela não perdoaria do dia para a noite, mas eu entendi direito ou ela disse que eu precisava sofrer também? Mais do que já tinha sofrido durante a noite? Ontem quando cheguei à casa de Meghan, ela bem que tentou me agarrar, mas eu me desvencilhei e disse que não me sentia bem e não estava no clima pra nada. Então ela apenas disse "tudo bem" e foi dormir enquanto eu fiquei me remoendo de culpa durante a noite.

Eu não sei o que sentia de verdade por Nina, sei que era algo que me fazia bem, mal e ao mesmo tempo confuso. Mas só estava me deixando mal e confuso ultimamente porque eu tinha procurado isso. Suspirei.

Candice vinha na minha direção, parecia que ela tinha assistido a cena toda.

– O que houve agora? – ela disse se aproximando um pouco.

– Eu não sei muito bem – respirei fundo – Mas acho que estraguei tudo com a Nina.

– E você percebeu agora? – ela me olhou ceticamente.

– Candice, me ajude ela saiu com Trevino e eu não confio nele.

Eu não sei por que, mas algo ficava martelando na minha mente que Trevino colocaria Nina em risco, podia estar errado, mas...

– Ah qual é, de um tempo pra ela também – Candice bufou.

– Por favor – olhei para ela de modo suplicante.

– Eu não a vi ontem depois do acontecimento, – Candice falou acontecimento, como se fosse uma espécie de xingamento – mas ela deve estar péssima. Deixe-a pensar um pouco.

– Não posso permitir que ela faça isso conosco.

– Conosco? Desculpe Ian, mas que eu saiba vocês não tem nada. Foi só um beijo e decepções. Ponto. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha – Ou teve mais alguma coisa?

Sim teve, mas eu não queria falar sobre isso no momento. Se ela não comentasse com ninguém, essa memória seria apenas minha e dela. Candice era um amor de pessoa, mas adorava uma fofoca.

– Eu me referia à amizade – dei de ombros.

– Ian – ela me olhou secamente – não é porque eu sou loira que eu sou burra. Aliás, isso é uma ofensa para as loiras. Uma piada velha e sem graça.

Segurei o riso. Ela já estava em um assunto totalmente diferente.

– Candice – mordi meu lábio pra não rir.

– O que é palhaço? – ela falou de um jeito mal humorado.

– Por favor, me ajude. Posso fazer o que quiser depois.

– Eu sei que você vai fazer eu me arrepender disso. Provavelmente de noite ela estará no apartamento. Passe lá.

Revirei os olhos. Não era óbvio que esse plano daria errado?

– Ela não vai mais deixar entra – falei de um jeito óbvio.

– E quem disse que você vai pedir pra entrar? Meu bem, você já estará lá dentro. Isso facilitará as coisas.

– Não é mais fácil você ligar pra ela e descobrir onde se encontra nesse exato momento? – dei um sorriso.

Não tinha como negar, o meu plano era bem melhor que o dela.

Candice revirou os olhos

– Você sabe o significado da palavra tempo? – ela dizia como se estava falando com uma criança que ainda não tinha compreendido nada.

Dei de ombros.

– Já sei o presente que vou te dar de aniversário. Se bem que nem merecia um – ela sorriu.

O que eu não mereço? Presente ou aniversário?

Ignorei sua gracinha.

– Com quem ela estava ontem depois do acontecimento?

– Paul – ela me encarou.

– Não me olhe assim. Eu sei que errei, acredite estou muito arrependido.

– Ian – ela suspirou – você ficar cheio de lamentos não adiantará nada. O que adianta agora é ter atitude suficiente para fazer o que é certo, ou ao menos tentar.

– Eu vou conseguir – respirei fundo e falei mais para mim mesmo – Vou reconquistar a confiança dela.

– Não faça me arrepender disso – ela já não tinha dito isso?

Candice colocou a mão dentro do bolso da calça e retirou uma chave. Olhou pra mim e estendeu a chave. Peguei a chave e a apertei com força, como se minha vida dependesse disso.

– Quero detalhes amanhã hein? – ela piscou.

– Farei o possível – dei uma risada.

– Acho bom mesmo.

– Sabe dizer onde está Paul? – indaguei.

Candice olhou em volta e apontou para um local. Mais distante de nós estava Paul, com os braços cruzados e me encarando. Respirei fundo.

– Boa sorte, ele realmente está muito irritado com você. – e ele tinha motivos.

– Eu pisei na bola com a amiga dele, ou com a irmã. Tenho que me desculpar.

– É bom ver que sua consciência está voltando Ian – ela sorriu.

Abaixei-me um pouco e dei um beijo na sua bochecha. Afastei-me.

– Obrigada por tudo Candice.

– Por nada – ela estava corando ou eu fiquei louco?

Dei um último sorriso e saí andando até Paul.

Agora sim, as coisas podiam ficar um pouco mais agressivas por aqui. A expressão que ele me olhava definitivamente não era nada amistosa. Nem de longe...


	10. Time is on my side

**POV Nina**

Trevino dirigia em uma velocidade absurda, eu sei que podia ter chances de morrer. Uma parte bem pequena de mim estava feliz por me afastar de Ian por um tempo, precisava pensar um pouco. E depois eu podia resolver o que fazer com meus sentimentos. Enquanto a outra parte ela gritava desesperada para eu sair daquele carro logo

– Por que fez isso com ele? – Kayla disse, surgindo do banco de trás. E aí meu Deus, o susto foi grande porque eu não tinha visto ela quando entrei no carro. E quem era ele?

Ignorei sua pergunta.

– Kayla, como veio parar aqui? – falei com a voz tremula. Coloquei a mão no coração. Disparado nem chegava perto de como estava.

– Bem, eu já estava aqui – ela deu de ombros – Queria ver se entrava no carro de um desconhecido sem ninguém que conheça por perto.

Olhei para ela confusa. Ninguém que eu conheça?

– Desconhecido? Mas eu conheço Trevino.

– Gata, pode apostar que não conhece – ele deu um sorriso malicioso – Mas se quiser posso me mostrar todo a você.

– Trevino! Qual é, vai dar em cima da minha amiga comigo por perto?

O que estava acontecendo aqui? O que eu tinha perdido? Trevino e Kayla pareciam quase um casal.

– Sabe que não perco oportunidade – ele disse.

– Muito lindo você dando em cima da mim, Trevino – revirei os olhos para ele – Mas primeiro não quero me envolver com ninguém. Ainda mais com você. Segundo, para onde estamos indo?

– Uau, uma gata difícil. Adoro essas – ele me olhou

Olhei desesperada pra ele. Ele tinha que olhar para frente, não para mim.

– Só dar uma volta pela cidade de carro – Kayla deu de ombros

Olhei para Trevino: - Não sabia que estava tão desesperado, ao ponto de ser humilhar tanto – desviei o olhar dele e olhei para Kayla – Qual o problema de vocês? Viraram adolescentes para ficarem rodando pela cidade? Porque isso é coisa de adolescente.

A questão é que adolescentes faziam isso por falta de opção e para exibirem seus carros. Kayla e Trevino faziam por quê? Eu sei que estava nervosa, me sentia como uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir.

– Que foi gata? TPM?

Respirei fundo. Eu definitivamente não conhecia Trevino, se eu soubesse que ele era tão irritante tinha ficado com Ian. Ao menos ele eu podia falar tudo que queria.

– Trevino – falei e não pude evitar que meus dentes rangessem – Pare de me chamar de gata, eu não sou gata muito menos a _sua gata._

– Mas é _minha_ – Kayla deu uma risada.

Eu sou uma gata livre, leve e solta meu bem.

Revirei os olhos. Meu humor havia ido embora.

– Que engraçada você Kayla. Que saber? Antes de termos uma briga feia, eu vou sair desse carro logo.

– O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou confusa

– Ela cheirou drogas? – Trevino indagou de um jeito cínico.

– Pare o carro, por favor.

– É melhor não – ele disse.

E a opinião? Eu tinha perguntado a ele?

– Eu perguntei o que era melhor ou pior? Só disse pra parar o carro

– Trevino é melhor, conheço Nina. Aconteceu algo e acho que ela precisa de um tempo pra si mesma.

Trevino respirou fundo e parou o carro.

– Obrigada – soltei o cinto e saí rapidamente do carro, fechei a porta. Comecei a andar pela rua.

– Ei Nina como vai voltar? – Kayla perguntou, enquanto o carro me acompanhava.

– Táxi, existe pra isso – dei de ombros. Eu tinha dinheiro no bolso mesmo.

– Tudo bem. Vamos Trevino.

Novamente Trevino saiu cantando pneus. Impressão minha ou não nos daríamos bem? Hum. Eu já tinha visto essa história.

Andei um pouco e sentei embaixo de uma árvore. Meus pensamentos estavam completamente bagunçados.

– Nina Dobrev? – uma garotinha se aproximou de mim.

– A própria – levantei o olhar para olha-la

– Será que poderia tirar uma foto comigo?

– Ah claro – dei um pequeno sorriso para ela.

Tiramos duas fotos, ela agradeceu e saiu correndo. Sorri para mim mesma. Era isso que me fazia continuar sem baixar a cabeça, porque se dependesse de algumas coisas minha cabeça estaria lá em baixo há muito tempo. Suspirei. Eu não sabia o que fazer em relação a Ian. Mas eu tinha que fazer algo. Ou então deixar de ser racional e apenas me deixar levar pelos sentimentos. Só que conheço minha vida, como eu conhecia sei que não daria certo. Se Meghan descobrisse o que estava acontecendo... Eu estava me machucando e machucando a todos ao meu redor consequentemente. Definitivamente não queria isso... Isso tinha que parar e logo.

**POV Ian**

Respirei fundo e me aproximei mais de Paul.

– Podemos conversar? – olhei para ele

– Não tenho nada pra falar com você – ele me encarou.

Além de ter estragado tudo com ela, eu tinha estragado isso com meu amigo? Só pode ser brincadeira.

– Paul, eu sei que pisei na bola. Sinto muito de verdade.

– Pisou na bola? Está arrependido? Ótimo. Mas você está falando isso para a pessoa errada – Paul disse secamente.

– Eu já falei com ela

E havia feito mais que falar com ela. Suspirei.

– E? – ele cruzou os braços

– Ela me perdoou – dei um pequeno sorriso. Lembrando da nossa quase reconciliação.

– Sério? – Paul me olhou incrédulo.

Sim, eu também não acreditaria se fosse ele. Depois de tudo que eu tinha aprontado...

– Parcialmente sim – dei de ombros. O resto eu só saberia quando a encontrasse depois?

– Mas me deixa adivinhar. Você aprontou mais uma? Porque ela não está aqui.

– O quê? Não! Ela disse que precisava de um tempo para pensar e aí mais tarde eu passarei no apartamento dela.

– Ela te convidou para ir vê-la mais tarde? – Paul me olhou atônito.

– Ah não, eu vou fazer surpresa pra ela.

– Ela não vai te deixar entrar.

Eu sei disso, mas não contávamos com a astúcia de Candice.

– E quem disse que vou pedir? – dei um pequeno sorriso. Peguei a chave e a balancei na sua frente.

Paul colocou a mão em seu bolso e pegou o celular

– Vou ligar pra ela e avisar dessa palhaçada que pretende fazer – ele disse.

Não, eu não deixaria. Se ele fizesse isso estragaria tudo, qualquer chance que teria ele acabaria com elas.

Coloquei a mão em seu braço. Ele olhou para minha mão e afastou o braço abruptamente. Parecia até que minha mão o queimava. Revirei os olhos.

– Paul, por favor. Lembra que você disse que eu sou como um irmão pra você?

– E você é, ou era – ele deu de ombros – Mas acontece que Nina também eu.

Que dilema, cara.

– Só quero uma chance com ela – fitei-o com um olhar suplicante

– Você já a magoou uma vez. Como posso saber que não vai machuca-la de novo? – não vai saber, tem que confiar em mim. Apenas isso – Se magoar de novo o que eu faço por você?

Mostra-me o sabor da sua mão na minha cara. E eu revido dependendo do meu estado. E aí não vamos mais nos falar por causa de uma garota. Da _minha_ garota. Minha?

– Como ela estava ontem Paul? – minha expressão ia ao extremo da preocupação com certeza. Eu sei que ele faria que ela estava péssima e isso me machucaria, mas isso era uma grande ironia? Sim. O ser humano parecia às vezes gostar de ser torturar, afinal quando estávamos na pior na maioria das vezes escutamos músicas extremamente depressivas.

– Muito mal – ele suspirou – Nunca a vi ou achei que veria ela naquele estado em que se encontrava. Estava péssima.

Respirei fundo.

– Eu fui um imbecil – até agora nenhuma novidade aqui.

– Um completo imbecil. O que fará no apartamento dela?

– Conversarei com ela, apenas isso – dei de ombros. Esse é o plano original, não sei se haverão modificações.

– Você não pode ficar com as duas, cara. Eu sei que você adora essa série, mas não acha que está levando os personagens a sério demais?

Dei um sorriso cansado. Eu não queria ficar com as duas. Isso seria coisa de cafajeste, e isso eu ainda não era ou era?

– Seja sincero tudo bem? – Paul me olhou.

Assenti lentamente. Não custava tentar.

– Francamente, o que você ainda está fazendo com Meghan?

E aí está à pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Quem se candidataria a respondê-la? Porque eu não sei a resposta correta.

– Francamente? Eu não sei o que sinto por ela, nem sei o motivo de estar com ela. Estou confuso.

Paul revirou os olhos: - E por Nina? O que sente por ela?

– Eu também não sei – suspirei.

Ele tinha uma expressão até certo ponto, pensativa.

– Acredito que você não saiba o que sente pelas duas, mas cá entre nós – ele se aproximou e deu um tapa nas minhas costas. – está estampada em seus olhos o que sente por Nina e Meghan. E o delas está estampado nas expressões dela – ele disse no meu ouvido e se afastou.

– E o que seria? – perguntei com uma ponta de esperança. Quem sabe agora eu não descobriria tudo?

– Ah – ele deu uma risada – isso você tem que descobrir sozinho.

Respirei fundo. Ele bem que podia compartilhar informações comigo. Ele não era do FBI para me esconder nada. E estávamos dos _meus_ sentimentos, é claro que eu tinha o direito de saber.

– Nenhuma ajuda? – indaguei.

– Só digo uma coisa. É melhor perceber logo antes que o tempo passe e você se dê conta tarde demais do que perdeu.

– Perdi? – olhei para ele confusamente.

Como eu podia perder Meghan se eu a tinha? A não ser que...

Ele revirou os olhos novamente: - O tempo está passando rápido. Tic tac tic tac

– Você já pensou em fazer testes para "A Bela e a Fera"? Porque sua interpretação do relógio foi simplesmente fantástica – dei um sorriso debochado.

– Oi amor – Torrey disse e deu um selinho em Paul.

Uau, como ela tinha aparecido assim tão de repente? Até Paul se surpreendeu com sua aproximação repentina. Que bom que não estávamos sobre coisas pervertidas ou então coitado de Paul. Ri internamente.

– Oi – Paul deu um sorriso para ela

– Olá Ian – ela sorriu para mim.

– Oi Torrey – dei um sorriso torto.

Era estranho ter essa cena tão amistosa depois do que tinha acontecido aqui, parecia até "depois da tempestade vem à calma". Acontece que isso não me parecia bem uma tempestade, parecia apenas o início dela.

– Vamos amor? – ela olhou para Paul – Ian vem com a gente?

– Vamos. Ah não, ele vai resolver um problema.

– Então outro dia você vem conosco – ela me olhou e sorriu – Boa sorte com seu problema.

Obrigado. Acho que irei precisar.

Paul passou o braço em volta de sua cintura.

– Tchau Ian – ele me fitou de um jeito sombrio e saiu andando em direção ao carro com ela.

Ela era bonita, mas nunca me atraiu. Até porque ela era do meu melhor amigo, eu nem ousaria pensar nela de outra forma.

Eles chegaram rapidamente no carro e Torrey entrou.

– Ei Ian – Paul gritou.

Olhei para ele. Ele podia ter dito aqui não era?

– Não magoe ela ou então – ele fez um sinal de briga com as mãos.

Dei uma risada trêmula e mostrei o polegar pra ele. Peguei meu celular no bolso e liguei para uma floricultura. Meu plano estava iniciado. Pegaria o buquê e logo em seguida iria para a casa dela. Eu tinha que chegar antes dela, então não havia tempo para passar na minha casa. Por sorte, eu tinha alguma roupa dentro do meu carro. Sempre tinha uma porque qualquer emergência...


	11. Bedtime Stories

**DIAS ATUAIS**

**POV Nina**

Suspirei. Era meio difícil relembrar tudo que havia acontecido, mas eu sei que isso era só uma demonstração. O pior ainda estaria por vir.

– Então vocês se odeiam? – Eric perguntou com uma expressão surpresa.

– Não Eric, eu amo sua mãe – Ian o tranquilizou e sorriu para mim.

– E eu amo seu pai – dei um sorriso para Ian.

Hoje em dia era tão mais fácil dizer em voz alta que eu o amava...

– Então vocês se ama? – ele perguntou como se tentasse entender tudo.

Sim. Podia ser bem difícil para uma criança com três anos entender tudo que havia acontecido e não confundir com o presente.

– Sim. – Ian deu um sorriso torto – E o certo é vocês se _amam._

– Nós nos amamos, mas claro que amamos você e Lucy também.

Dei um sorriso para ambos. Estava tão sossegado hoje, até demais... Lucy começou a chorar. Sabia que ela interromperia quando estivesse tudo sossegado. Estava ficando cada dia melhor, nesse negócio de ser mãe.

– Falando nela – Ian deu uma risada e olhou para Eric – Ei, garotão quer leite?

Levantei-me e fui para o quarto de Lucy, era hora de cumprir meus afazeres com ela. Peguei-a do berço enquanto ela chorava muito. Estava tão vermelha...

– Ei linda – dei um sorriso para ela e sentei-me na cadeira de balanço.

Pra que eu falei? Parece que seu choro tinha até aumentado.

– Shh, vai passar – eu tentava acalmá-la sem obter muito sucesso – Calma que mamãe tá aqui...

Ajeitei-a nos meus braços e a coloquei para mamar. Finalmente ela tinha se acalmado. O que a fome não fazia com as pessoas. Afagava enquanto ela continuava...

**POV Ian**

Nina havia ido para o quarto de Lucy, provavelmente amamentá-la nada mais justo que eu alimentar meu garoto. Afinal, ele deveria estar com fome também. Essa história podia dar um pouco de fome às vezes.

– Mas eu não ia dormir pai? – ele me olhou – E a história?

– Sim, mas temos que esperar sua mãe.

– Ah, – ele fez um beicinho – quero leite com biscoitos.

– Vou pegar não mexa em nada.

Ele assentiu. Saí do quarto, fui em direção a cozinha e comecei a fazer seu leite.

Leite com biscoito me traziam algumas lembranças. Sorri maliciosamente para mim mesmo.

**POV Nina**

Quando ela terminou, ajeitei-a novamente e coloquei para arrotar. Lucy arrotava tão rápido e tão alto. O problema é que ela melava.

Ela arrotou logo. Mais um ponto para a mamãe aqui. Dei uma risada. Ela ficava atordoada quando fazia isso. Limpei-a. Sorte que ela não me melou dessa vez.

– Você vai ouvir a história também – dei um sorriso para ela.

Levantei-me e a levei para o quarto. Ian e Eric comiam biscoitos.

Peguei a mão de Lucy e a fiz acenar.

– Ei gente, vocês estão atrasados. Eu já acordei e comi. Estou pronta para ouvir a história – falei como se imitasse uma voz de criança. Eu sei que eu era idiota por fazer isso e falava dos adultos quando faziam isso, mas só Ian e Eric estavam vendo. Então não vi nenhum problema.

Sentei-me na cama ao lado de Eric. Ian deu uma risada. Outra coisa que eu não conseguia me acostumar era com sua risada, era tão...

– Oi pequena – ele olhou para Lucy e a pegou. Imediatamente ela agarrou o dedo dele.

– Vou ao banheiro, não comecem a história sem mim – Eric saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Em outra situação eu podia reclamar com ele ou Ian por estarem comendo na cama. Mas essa podia ser uma situação especial, então deixei passar.

– Posso te confessar uma coisa? – olhei para ele.

– Claro – ele sorriu.

– Eu tive vontade de enfiar a cabeça de Meghan em um liquidificador ligado por inúmeras vezes – baixei a cabeça. Era meu sonho mais macabro com ela que eu lembrasse.

Para minha surpresa ele riu.

– Tive vontade de fazer a mesma coisa, ou até pior com seu amiguinho.

Revirei os olhos: - Não chegamos nessa parte ainda

– Tudo bem. – ele deu de ombros – Como se sente? – Ian olhou para mim.

– Melhor do que esperava e você?

– Na época doeu mais. Sabia que nunca me perdoei de verdade por ter aprontado tanto com você?

Suspirei. Por que ele não tinha se perdoado? Isso tinha acontecido a tanto tempo. Será que um dia Lucy pediria pra ouvir essa história também? Não sei se aguentaria repeti-la novamente.

Acariciei o seu rosto.

– Mas se perdoe, porque eu já fiz isso a muito tempo atrás – dei um sorriso reconfortante.

Ele se aproximou: - Vou tentar – ele olhou para meus lábios.

– Nem venha – dei uma risada.

– Por que não? – ele não desviou o olhar.

– O que eu disse sobre beijos enquanto Lucy estiver por perto? Ou você estiver de barba?

Nossos beijos começavam tranquilos, mas geralmente quando esquentavam... E quando começávamos não queríamos parar por um bom tempo. Então com Lucy por perto não daria certo de jeito nenhum. Quanto à barba, ele se empolgava e começava a me beijar. Quando a barba estava rala me fazia sentir cócegas, o que não dava muito certo, mas isso é outra história...

– Desculpe – ele riu e se afastou.

Lucy nos olhava. Olhei para ela.

– Tanto trabalho para sair igual ao pai. – dei uma risada – Ao menos ela não saiu transparente e saiu um pouco mais morena como eu – fingi alívio.

– Ei, – ele riu – isso é bom significa que ela é linda. O próximo será igual a você.

– O próximo? – ergui a sobrancelha – Lucy é recém-nascida e você já está pensando em ter outro?

– É claro, a prática leva a perfeição – ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

Eric voltou correndo e se jogou na cama. Mais um pouco e Ian teria me agarrado à força...

– Lavou as mãos? – olhei para Eric.

Ele assentiu rapidamente e voltou a comer biscoitos e tomar o leite. Lucy se aconchegou em Ian e ele fazia carinho nela. Parecia até que ela tinha notado que eu ia começar a falar e estava esperando por Eric, mas era algo impossível ela ter esse raciocínio todo. Eu acho...

– Ótimo – dei um sorriso – É minha vez de falar. Naquele mesmo dia...


	12. Trapped with a cat Part 1

**POV Nina**

Saí do táxi, agradeci ao motorista e paguei. Olhei para cima e notei que as janelas do meu apartamento estavam abertas e as luzes acesas. Kayla já tinha chegado? Que estranho. Geralmente ela só chegava de madrugada. Entrei no prédio.

– Boa noite, Dobrev – o porteiro me cumprimentou.

– Boa noite – dei um sorriso amigável.

– Um rapaz subiu também.

– Obrigada – entrei no elevador.

Ótimo. Kayla estava acompanhada. Já vi que hoje eu teria que colocar os travesseiros para não ouvir nada indesejado Durante a noite.

Saí do elevador e abri a porta do apartamento. Tirei os chinelos e os coloquei em um canto. Coloquei a bolsa na mesa, fechei a porta e fui em direção à cozinha. Um barulho vinha de lá, então provavelmente é onde ela estaria.

– Kayla achei que fosse demorar pra chegar ainda.

Engasguei quando olhei para a porta da cozinha e me deparei com um homem de costas mexendo em algo. Devia ser a companhia de Kayla. Mas espera. Eu conheço esses ombros largos e esse cabelo desgrenhado. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Revirei os olhos. Só pode ser brincadeira.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – indaguei.

Ian virou para mim e... Bingo! Ele tinha flores na mão.

– São pra você – ele sorriu e estendeu as flores na minha direção.

Peguei e as cheirei. Deliciosas. Todos os tipos de flores estavam ali, ele realmente tinha caprichado. Mas por quê?

– São lindas – dei um pequeno sorriso. Não custava agradecer.

– Por nada – ele deu um sorriso torto.

Coloquei as flores na mesa e me virei para ele.

– Ainda não disse o que veio fazer aqui.

Ian abriu a boca para responder, mas eu o interrompi antes que ele iniciasse o que falaria.

– Espera. Como você entrou aqui? – encarei-o.

Será que ele sabia trancas de portas? Respirei fundo.

– Candice me deu a chave – ele deu de ombros, foi para o sofá e se jogou lá. Onde ele achava que estava? Na casa dele ou na da casa da sogra? Por que eu não fazia isso na casa dos meus amigos, não mesmo.

– Ah que ótimo. Candice agora dá a chave pra qualquer um? – revirei os olhos. Pra quem será que ela tinha dado mais? Ai meu Deus, será que ele tinha mexido nas minhas calcinhas? Ao menos a casa estava arrumada.

Ian fez um beicinho: - Eu sou qualquer um?

Dei de ombros, sentei ao seu lado e peguei o controle da televisão. Não estava a fim de conversar no momento com ele.

Mas ao que parece ele estava a fim de conversar, pois tomou o controle da minha mão.

– Dê atenção a sua visita – ele me olhou e piscou.

– Visita? Não estou vendo nenhuma aqui. – tentei tomar o controle da sua mão, mas ele colocou do outro lado do sofá. E eu só tinha como pegar se me levantasse ou me debruçasse sobre seu colo. Isso com certeza não daria certo, porque estava de vestido e do jeito que Ian era provavelmente não perderia nenhuma oportunidade...

– Não? E eu sou o quê? – ele me encarou.

Ué, um cara que tinha entrado na minha casa sem ter sido convidado.

– Só não é visita. – dei uma risada – Visitas não tem a chave do apartamento.

– Então não sou visita? Sou o quê?

– Uma espécie de ladrão eu acho – dei de ombros.

Só vamos ter cuidado para ele não roubar coisas muito importantes que eu possa precisar depois...

– Ladrão é? – ele deu um sorriso malicioso – Gostei da ideia. Vamos ver o que posso roubar por aqui.

Ian levantou e saiu andando pelos corredores que davam na porta dos quartos. Ah não, que droga. Menos isso. Levantei-me e segui atrás dele. Adivinha onde ele entrou? No meu quarto. Ele não podia acertar logo de cara onde era meu quarto. O que isso significava? Que ele já tinha entrado aqui. Respirei fundo. Ele era totalmente impossível. Eu deveria estar com raiva, mas estava curiosa pra saber como tudo isso acabaria.

– Saia do meu quarto Ian! – gritei

– Eu não sabia que era seu. – ele riu – Já que é, sei que posso ficar mais a vontade.

Revirei os olhos: - É melhor você ir embora.

Ele fez um beicinho: - Eu mal cheguei – deitou-se na minha cama. Ah qual é, só pode ser brincadeira comigo. Pegou um porta retrato e ficou analisando – Seus pais e seu namorado?

– Meu irmão. Pode ir embora?

Como ele pode ter achado que era meu namorado? Na foto nós éramos crianças. Sim, gênio. Meu namorado de infância.

– Sente ao meu lado que eu saio – ele sorriu. Apenas sentar? Se fosse apenas isso, mas eu já o conhecia a um bom tempo e sabia que tinha algo implícito nas palavras dele.

– Sério Ian? Por que você quer tanto isso? Reconquistar-me?

– Porque é você. Preciso falar mais algo? – ele deu um sorriso e uma piscadela.

Dei de ombros. Se ele queria fingir, quem era eu pra contrariar suas expectativas? Sentei ao seu lado. A cama parecia até pequena para os dois... Engoli em seco. Se estivéssemos mais próximos podia ser mais confortável e... O que eu estava pensando? Não!

– Aqui está calor – ele desabotoou a camisa e a jogou no chão. O que ele estava fazendo? Eu já o tinha visto sem camisa e sabia que seu peitoral era algo magnífico, mas ele na minha cama era algo completamente diferente.

Afastei-me um pouco mais dele e meu olhar não conseguia desviar do seu peitoral.

– Eu podia ter aberto a varanda. – torci para que a minha voz não tenha saído trêmula.

– Deite ao meu lado, antes que eu mude de ideia e tire mais roupa – ele sorriu.

Qual era o problema dele? Esquecia que tinha namorada?

– Quando deixará de ser convencido? – e de repente, eu notei meu corpo se inclinando em direção à cama e deitando ao seu lado.

Ian virou para mim e sorriu de um jeito satisfeito.

– Ian, isso não é certo – consegui falar com um pouco de dificuldade.

– O que não é certo? – ele se aproximou mais um pouco e seu olhar se voltou para meus lábios.

– Você tem namorada e está atrás de mim o dia todo. E na minha cama! Por que fez isso? – olhei bem nos olhos.

– Porque eu quero você, faria tudo que fosse errado por você. Esperaria até quando quisesse. Com uma condição.

Ele passou as mãos em volta da minha cintura e me puxou mais para si. Automaticamente nossos corpos ficaram grudados um no outro. Era um encaixe tão perfeito. Sentia-me confortável ali em seus braços. E... Eu fiquei louca é a única explicação coerente que posso ter no momento...

– Que condição? – perguntei com certa dificuldade.

Seu olhar finalmente saiu dos meus lábios para mudar pra meus olhos.

– Um beijo concedido. Sem ser roubado. É só isso que quero no momento – ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

Ele veio até aqui pra ganhar um beijo meu? Só por isso? Não controlei a expressão de surpresa, mas logo me recompus.

– Ou? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

– Ou eu vou roubar mais um – seu olhar se voltou novamente para minha boca. E ele passou a língua em seus lábios. Hum. Tentador... Mas não vai rolar ainda. Estava tão quente aqui.

Meu olhar passou do seu peitoral, seus lábios até finalmente chegar a seus olhos.

– Não vai dar, preciso de um banho – falei e me afastei.

Ele se aproximou e disse no meu ouvido: - Sabia que também estava com calor – afastou-se e deu uma risada.

Revirei os olhos para ele e fui em direção ao banheiro. O que eu faria com esse homem tentador na minha cama? Eu não podia mais negar que não existia algo entre nós. É claro que existia, porque essa atração por ele não podia ser imaginada nessa intensidade.

...

Saí do banheiro, secando o cabelo. Usava uma camiseta verde com um short jeans. Ian ainda estava sem camisa. Que ótimo.

– Ainda aqui? – perguntei ceticamente.

– Aonde mais eu iria? – ele me olhou de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso de aprovação.

– O que foi? – joguei a toalha em cima da escrivaninha e fui em direção a ele.

Ele se ajeitou e sentou na ponta da cama. Agora ele iria embora? Ian pegou minha mão e me fez dar uma voltinha. Dei um sorriso constrangido

– Linda – ele deu um beijo na minha mão, enquanto ainda me olhava nos olhos.

Pude sentir que nesse momento eu podia parecer um tomate, de tão vermelha que deveria estar.

Ele deitou na cama novamente e deu um tapinha no colchão

– Venha – ele sorriu.

Deitei ao seu lado dessa vez sem protestar.

– O que veio fazer aqui? – olhei para ele.

– Admirar sua beleza – ele deu um sorriso estonteante.

Eu não sei o que me deu no momento, só sei que eu dei uma bofetada no rosto dele.

– Chega Ian! – eu praticamente gritei.

Afastei-me dele e fui rapidamente para a varanda. Parecia que aqui era o único lugar que eu podia ter um pouco de sossego, mas estava tão frio. Meus dentes podiam começar a bater a qualquer momento. E para dificultar as coisas eu estava com uma roupa que não me aquecia em nada. Cruzei os braços para tentar me manter aquecida, mas de nada adiantou.

– Nina, porque me machucou? – Ian disse com uma voz suave e me abraçou por trás.

Dei uma cotovelada no seu abdômen. Não estava muito a fim de conversar no momento se ele não tinha percebido. Sentei-me em uma cadeira perto da grade.

– Nina... – Ian disse.


	13. Trapped with a cat Part 2

**POV Nina**

Era uma tremenda injusta alguém ter uma voz sexy e rouca, estar praticamente implorando depois do que aprontou. E se eu não perdoasse ainda seria a vilã da história. Que maravilha. Era tudo que eu precisava no momento.

– Vá embora, por favor – respirei fundo e sentei em uma cadeira na varanda.

Eu podia ter entrado no quarto, pois a varanda estava ventando muito, mas simplesmente não conseguia e minha roupa não esquentava em nada. Abracei meu corpo tentando sem sucesso conter o frio.

– Não até me explicar o que houve – ele me fitou com uma expressão preocupada.

– Você não é sincero comigo, Ian – tentei conter o suspiro, mas não consegui.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – ele parecia confuso.

– Você veio pra cá me dar indiretas. Eu só queria... – suspirei e fechei os olhos. Eu não sabia o que queria. O que eu queria? Acho que em parte eu sabia sim, o que queria. Mas parecia errado, e ao mesmo tempo certo. O que eu podia fazer? Ele tinha namorada. Só que era tão diferente quando estava comigo. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele desde que me beijou. Eu nunca havia sentido algo como aquilo com um _simples_ beijo.

Pude sentir que ele se aproximava mais um pouco de mim.

– Você só queria? – ele indagou suavemente.

Abri os olhos e olhei para ele. Estava bem próximo de mim. Seus olhos na altura dos meus. Ele tinha se agachado para ficarmos nos olhando.

– Queria me entender com você de verdade. Entender o que sinto por você – suspirei.

Palmas pra mim. Agora pareço uma pessoa perfeitamente (ou imperfeitamente) insegura. E justo quem sabia disso? Ian. Maravilha.

– Nina – ele levou a mão ao meu rosto e o acariciou. Parecia angustiado.

Afastei sua mão de mim.

– Não torne isso mais difícil Ian. Não me machuque novamente – olhei para ele de uma forma quase suplicante.

– Não vou cometer o mesmo erro e é por isso que vou te contar tudo. Só preciso pegar uma coisa.

Assenti lentamente e ele entrou no quarto. Como ele não estava com frio? Sem camisa. Com esse vento frio. Ele era tão quente assim?

Ian voltou rapidamente com sua camisa na mão. Ah ele estava com frio. Bem que eu tinha imaginado. Achei que ele vestiria a camisa, mas para minha surpresa ele colocou a camisa em volta do meu corpo. Dei um pequeno sorriso e murmurei um "obrigada" silencioso.

– Deve estar com frio – ele disse e ajeitou a camisa nos meus braços. Eu nem me mexi.

– Um pouco – falei, enquanto ajeitava a camisa em mim. Não duvidaria se meus dentes começassem a trincar a qualquer momento.

Ian se afastou, puxou uma cadeira para si e sentou na minha frente. Ele respirou fundo.

– Confesso que te beijei para fazer ciúmes em Meghan, mas no momento em que nossos lábios se encontraram foi impossível negar que eu não sentia nada por você – ele deu um sorriso que não sugeria nada de humor – Não sei por que eu não me surpreendi com o sentimento, mas enfim. Ela te machucou por minha culpa e eu não fiz nada no momento, desculpe. Quanto à parte do "apoio", – desviei o olhar. Nem gostava de lembrar disso, mas se eu quisesse saber a verdade eu teria que ser forte e ouvir até o final. – eu realmente sinto muito. Só queria que Meghan te deixasse em paz e acreditasse que não sentia nada por você – o que Meghan diria dessa cena que ocorria nesse exato momento? Aposto que eu já estaria a sete palmos, ou ela – Se eu soubesse que estava ouvindo e que derramaria uma lágrima sequer. Teria feito diferente.

Suspirei: - Prossiga.

Eu só tiraria as conclusões quando ele terminasse de falar...

– Hoje eu e você conversamos, não era mentira quando te disse que há muito tempo tenho vontade de te beijar. Afinal, realizei meu pequeno sonho – ele deu um sorriso cansado – Depois que foi embora com Trevino, eu mal podia raciocinar e então Candice apareceu. Conversamos basicamente sobre você e como eu poderia entrar aqui e consertar as coisas. Logo em seguida fui até Paul, ele no início parecia meio irritado, – sim, Paul era meu amigo. Não tinha dúvidas. Ele tinha sido o único que vira meu estado depois daquele acontecimento. Claro que ficaria irritado. Contive um sorriso – mas depois conversamos e consegui me explicar. E agora você já sabe o que houve – ele suspirou.

Eu acreditava nele, não sei por que, mas acreditei. Esperava não me arrepender disso. Claro que eu não confiaria cegamente nele, como confiei da última vez. Ele recuperaria minha confiança aos poucos, não seria da noite para o dia. Olhei para ele.

– Nina. – ele me olhava angustiado – Diga algo nem que seja que me odeia, por favor.

Respirei fundo: - Acredito em você. Não faça eu me arrepender disso, por favor.

Ian sorriu e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

– Você não vai – ele sussurrou e encostou sua testa na minha.

– Ian, eu ainda não terminei o que tinha pra falar, mas vamos sair daqui antes que eu morra congelada.

– Não fale isso nem brincando – ele disse.

Empurrei-o um pouco e levantei. Entrei no quarto e desabei na cama. Ian veio atrás de mim, fechou a varanda e deitou ao meu lado. De repente minha cama parecia pequena para nós dois, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ideal. Revirei os olhos. Eu não me reconhecia quando estava perto dele, mas estava começando a me acostumar com isso...

Virei-me para ele.

– O que fazemos agora? – indaguei.

– Vai me conceder um beijo ou vou ter que roubar um? – ele me olhou de um jeito engraçado. Não conseguia nem descrever aquele olhar.

– Ian pare com isso – suspirei – Você não sabe o que sente por mim e tem namorada, melhor pararmos por aqui. Eu não sei o que sinto por você e não quero me magoar. Melhor ficarmos apenas na amizade, por esse tempo.

Ian deu um sorriso mínimo: - Vou tentar ser _apenas_ seu amigo.

– Ótimo – dei um sorriso pequeno

Não me agradava em nada ser apenas amiga dele, mas eu não podia ser uma amante.

– Posso fazer um último pedido? – ele me olhou de um jeito intenso.

– Depende. O que é?

– Um último beijo e começamos a ser amigos – ele me olhou.

– Eu não sei – olhei para ele de forma cautelosa.

Ian segurou minhas duas mãos. Beijou as duas enquanto me olhava de um jeito ainda intenso.

– Por favor – ele mudou seu olhar e ficou de forma suplicante.

Eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso, mas do jeito que ele falou suplicante. E ele havia dito que seria o último. Então poderia ser apenas uma recordação desse dia.

De repente eu já estava em seus braços e nos beijamos de uma forma tão intensa. Já havíamos nos beijado poucas vezes, mas todos os beijos foram tão marcantes e tão sentimentais. Mas não sei se algum superaria esse. Era quase como se precisássemos disso de uma forma quase desesperadora.

Passei uma mão pelo seu pescoço enquanto continuava o beijando. Ele por sua vez passou as mãos pela minha cintura e me puxou mais para si. O beijo para ser aquecido a cada momento. Faíscas poderiam estar saindo dos nossos corpos nesse momento. Nem me lembrava direito que há poucos minutos estava reclamando de frio. Agora eu sentia apenas calor...

Ian veio para cima de mim e ficou deitado de forma que eu não sentisse seu peso sobre meu corpo. O beijo não parava e tomava proporções cada vez mais intensas. Arranhava sua nuca suavemente de forma que depois não ficasse nenhum tipo de arranhão para não desconfiarem de nada... A mão dele percorria meu corpo de forma livre, totalmente sem escrúpulos. Acariciei seu rosto, sua barba era rala e ele tinha uma leve fragrância e loção pós-barba. Com esse beijo era capaz de meus lábios ficarem inchados e os dele também. Qual seria a desculpa? As mãos dele pararam de passear pelo meu corpo e foram para camisa. Ele conseguiu abrir três botões dela. Minha respiração era completamente instável, mas sua língua não dava trégua pra minha e eu não queria que desse mesmo.

– Não – murmurei entre seus lábios, quando ele tentou abrir o quarto botão. Meu corpo se arqueava na cama. Segurei seu rosto para ele se concentrar no beijo e não em tirar a roupa.

Como uma parte da camisa já estava um pouco aberta. Ian desceu beijando meu colo. Meus batimentos me ensurdeciam e minha respiração ficava cada vez mais ofegante. Fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar em estabilizar a respiração, mas com Ian beijando meu corpo daquela forma era praticamente impossível. Enganchei os dedos no cabelo dele. E ajeitei meu joelho no seu membro, só assim ele ia parar e me deixar raciocinar um pouco.

Ian beijava meu pescoço de uma forma quase feroz. Droga. Um dos meus pontos fracos estava completamente arrepiado com isso.

– Não Nina – ele murmurou no meu pescoço. Tirou minha perna do meio das suas pernas e levou ela para o lado de sua cintura, onde me fez envolver sua cintura. Puxei-o para mim novamente e voltei a beijar sua boca de forma calorosa.

Ian mordeu meu lábio enquanto me beijava da mesma forma. Minhas mãos subiam e desciam pelas suas costas. Eu estava sem ar, mas não conseguia parar de beijá-lo. Encostei a testa na sua e respirava lentamente tentando me acalmar. Mas ele me deixou ficar assim? Não. Voltou a me beijar novamente. Apesar da respiração dele ser ofegante assim como a minha ele não me dava uma trégua... Não queria me deixar ser envolvida pelo ar.

Estávamos ainda nos beijando quando ouvi a risada de Kayla, que por sinal era bem alta. Empurrei Ian bruscamente para o lado, mas ele se desequilibrou e acabou caindo no chão. Ai meu Deus! Sabia que isso ia dar algo errado, era só um beijo... E olha o que aconteceu. Tapei a boca de forma atônita com sua queda. Tirei a mão da boca e respirei aliviada quando ele fez um sinal de positivo para mim e sorriu.

– Mamãe cheguei – Kayla disse, parou na porta do quarto e seu olhar se desviava de Ian para mim e vice versa. Droga. O que ela pensaria me vendo naquele estado? Cabelos bagunçados, boca provavelmente inchada, camisa com quatro botões aberto e apenas dois ou três fechados, totalmente corada... Ian descabelado, sem camisa, com alguns arranhões suaves nas costas e na nuca. Eu é que não estaria pensando coisas boas sobre nós no momento. Quer dizer também não seriam coisas ruins, ao menos não pra mim. Mas ele tinha namorada e Kayla me achava santa, o que ela pensaria agora então... Começava com S e tinha quatro letras... Sim, com certeza ela estava pensando nisso. – Desculpe interromper – ela murmurou e saiu da porta, parecia quase perplexa.

– Droga. Kayla! Kayla! – gritei. Meu olhar se desviou para Ian que ainda estava no chão e me olhava de forma... Admirada? – Venha cá – estendi a mão para ele. Ian se levantou e sentou ao meu lado – Está tudo bem com você? – olhei para ele.

– Tudo – ele deu de ombros.

– Desculpe, não achei que você iria cair. – olhei de cima a baixo para ele, pelo que eu podia olhar assim ele estava bem. Nem um arranhão da queda nem nada. Suspirei aliviada.

– Tudo bem – ele sorriu.

– Era só um beijo – comecei a fechar os botões da camisa.

– Acho que não tenho muito controle quando estou perto de você, ou se trata de você – ele deu um sorriso cansado.

Terminei de fechar os botões e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Completamente bagunçado...

– Digo o mesmo – murmurei.

– Quer conversar sobre isso? – ele me olhou.

– Sobre?

– O que acabou de acontecer – Ian sorriu.

– Não. – dei de ombros – Só espero que ninguém saiba o que aconteceu aqui, ok? Foi a última vez.

– Será um segredo nosso.

– Ótimo. Acho que deu sua hora de ir.

– É tarde Nina, pode acontecer algo comigo.

O que ele queria dizer com isso? Ele queria dormir aqui? Ah não. Isso aí também já era demais.

– Não vamos dormir junto. Somos amigos. Lembra?

– Então amiga, seu lábio está inchado e ferido – ele tocou meu lábio com um dos dedos. Olhei para seu dedo e me afastei.

– O seu está apenas inchado e você está bem descabelado – dei de ombros. Se ele queria fazer graça com isso, então eu entraria nisso também.

Ele me olhou de uma forma como se aprovasse. Revirei os olhos.

– Tudo bem, fique. – falei. Ian me olhou de uma forma esperançosa e sorriu. – Mas no quarto de hospedes – levantei e vi quando sua expressão desmoronou.

Andei até o guarda roupa e peguei alguns lençóis para ele.

Saí do quarto e fui para o quarto de hospedes. Ian me seguiu e parou na porta do quarto. Coloquei os lençóis em cima da cama e fui para a porta, mas ele impedia minha passagem.

– Fique a vontade e qualquer coisa chame, estarei no meu quarto. Durma bem

– Obrigado – ele disse enquanto saía da porta. Deu um beijo na minha bochecha e se afastou olhando para meus lábios. Não pude evitar e meu olhar também se desviou para seus lábios – Durma bem – ele se afastou bruscamente e virou para a cama.

– Você também – saí e fui para meu quarto.

Olhei para minha cama completamente bagunçada e comecei a arrumá-la. Deitei e me enrolei com o lençol. Toquei no meu lábio e não pude evitar um sorriso que dei. Continuei com inúmeros pensamentos turbulentos até que adormeci...

**POV Ian**

Quando Nina saiu do quarto, sentei na cama. O que será que ia acontecer se Kayla não tivesse chegado? Bem. Se acontecesse algo maior, Nina poderia até me odiar nesse momento. E porque eu trairia Meghan e também porque eu havia dito que seria apenas um beijo. Mas eu realmente não conseguia me concentrar bem quando estávamos tão próximos daquela forma. Aquele corpo pequeno e tão perfeito dela... Quase a tomei nos meus braços novamente quando dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Seu rosto parecia ser feito de porcelana. Ela era linda da forma dela, e eu adorava aquela forma.

Levantei-me da cama de forma cautelosa e fui em direção a seu quarto. Ela havia adormecido e tinha deixado à porta aberta. Estava encolhida parecendo com frio. Aproximei-me um pouco dela e a cobri com um lençol. Dei um beijo em sua testa e fui para o quarto de hospedes novamente. Fechei a porta e fui em direção à cama. Deitei-me e cruzei os braços atrás da cabeça. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas agora eu teria que preservar minha amizade com Nina, porque no momento era o máximo que eu teria dela... Adormeci rapidamente.


	14. When the levee breaks

**POV Nina**

Era o aniversário de Ian, sinceramente não estava nem um pouco a fim de comemorar nada. Desde que ele havia ido ao meu apartamento o clima tinha ficado bem tenso entre nós. De um jeito sexual, algo pairava entre nós como uma conexão. O que fazer com isso? Eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como lidar com ele e o que sentia pelo mesmo.

Olhei em volta e não vi nem sinal dos meus amigos, pelo contrário só via Meghan. Respirei fundo e fui até ela.

- Onde está Ian? – olhei para ela.

Meghan usava um vestido verde musgo ou cor de vomito? Que pessoa em sã consciência usava uma tragédia dessas? Olhei para mim mesma e sorri satisfeita por estar bem diante dela. Detalhe que eu usava uma saia florida de cintura alta, camiseta laranja e sandália preta com salto pequeno. E eu achando que estava desarrumada...

- Bem, - ela fez uma expressão pensativa – eu tenho a mera impressão que ele não está aqui. Ian? Você está aqui? – ela deu um sorriso debochado. Espera. Isso foi uma tentativa de atuação?

- Você é péssima com ironias, já pensou em fazer curso de teatro?

- Ah qual é, - Meghan bufou – não tenho que aturar TPM de uma pirralha qualquer.

Uh, ela achava que eu estava de TPM? Primeiramente, ela tinha que saber que TPM para mim significava Tempo Pra Matança e segundo, eu estava perfeitamente calma.

Quando abri a boca pra falar, Paul chegou e me interrompeu.

- Uma qualquer? Veja bem com que você fala – Paul disse, se metendo na conversa.

Não pude conter o sorriso que dei pra ele, Paul literalmente era um amigo para todas as horas.

- Chegou Paul Wesley, o defensor da pátria – Meghan disse sarcasticamente, ou ao menos tentou.

Olhei para Paul: - Não desça seu nível com essa tia – dei um sorriso para ele e voltei meu olhar entediado para Meghan

- Você me chamou de que? – ela me fuzilou com o olha

Além de tia, ela era surda? Ian podia comprar um aparelho auditivo para ela. Será que ele era surdo também? Devia ser... Porque pra conseguir aturar aquela voz estridente de Meghan, ou então ele era louco. Coisa que eu não duvidava.

- Tia – Paul não se conteve e deu uma gargalhada

- Pirralha insuportável – ela continuou me fuzilando com o olhar.

Alguém muda a fala e o olhar dela? Estou cansando dessa monotonia. Ela e Ian tinham até o vocabulário parecido.

Olhei para ela ceticamente: - Prefiro ser uma pirralha com tudo em cima do que uma tia acabada, e quanto ao insuportável... Bem, eu não nasci pra agradar ninguém e não o faço o mínimo de questão de ser agradável, muito menos com você. Quem quiser que goste de mim do meu jeito.

- Bem humilde não é? – ela me fitou de forma debochada.

- Eu podia dizer "igual a você", mas não estou a fim de me igualar ao seu nível. – fiz um beicinho – Eu sou realista e não sou fabricada, é diferente.

- Uau baby! Você está impossível hoje – Paul olhava pra mim enquanto estava em um acesso de risadas.

Dei uma risada. Ele tinha ficado tão quieto que eu tinha me esquecido que ele estava na cena.

- Ela deve estar bêbada – Meghan disse.

Paul que tinha aparecido na cena poderia ter continuado como foco, mas Meghan tinha que encher a paciência e fazer querendo ou não Paul virar coadjuvante novamente. Revirei os olhos para ela.

Olhei para ela de forma entediada. Por que ela não podia evaporar como a água da chuva?

- Eu não preciso de nenhuma bebida pra te dar um fora – dei um sorriso inocente.

- Quer saber? Foda-se você também!

- Uma pergunta, você tem quantos anos? 15? Pra dar uma tentativa de fora com xingamento. E também? Aprenda que também será utilizado em caso de reciprocidade, eu não te xinguei para ser algo recíproco – encarei-a.

Uau será que eu me daria bem se fosse professora? Até que eu curtia crianças

- Você deve entender bem das coisas.

- Espera - fingi uma expressão pensativa – devo me ofender com isso?

- Paul! Faça um favor! – Torrey disse gritando de um local mais distante

Voltei a encarar Meghan.

- Nina, eu vou falar com Torrey. Qualquer coisa me chame ok? – Paul falou.

Assenti sem desgrudar o olhar de Meghan. Se eu pudesse mata-la com o olhar e ela fazer o mesmo, estaríamos ambas a sete palmos.

Paul deu um beijo na minha testa e saiu de perto.

- Por que nos odiamos tanto? – Meghan indagou e seu olhar se suavizou um pouco. Se eu contasse ninguém acreditaria nessa cena bizarra.

- Será que é porque você me agrediu? – _meu_ olhar nem chegou perto de ser suavizado, não era fingida.

- Agredi? – ela me olhou de forma confusa.

Não. Você só me fez de modelo usando tatuagem viva. Que pergunta mais idiota espera... Era Meghan. Por que me surpreendi? Revirei os olhos.

- Não estou a fim de conversar com você, vou atrás de Ian para poder ir embora deste ambiente desagradável – essa foi a melhor ideia que tive durante esta noite.

- Você é uma vadia mesma – Meghan me encarou.

Quando eu achava que o drama estava acabando, ele retornava com tudo.

- Repita, por favor – falei lentamente.

- Você é uma vadia que veio até aqui só pra ver meu namorado.

Bem, a frase original não tinha sido essa. Ela ainda incrementava coisas? Ao menos tem inteligência pra isso, mas ao que parece não para entender uma ironia.

- Será que é por que é aniversário dele? - indaguei

- E o que isso tem a ver?

Não pude conter a expressão surpresa. Ela era pior do que eu imaginava...

- Além de acabada e vadia é burra – olhei para ela.

Meghan se aproximou e me deu um tapa na face. Meu Deus, onde estava meu reflexo? Aqui é que não estava.

- Não sou vadia – ela vociferou.

Esfreguei meu rosto algumas vezes.

- Ao menos não desmentiu que é burra e acabada. – encarei-a – Meu rosto não é Iphone para você tocar toda hora – segurei sua mão e a apertei com toda minha força.

- Ao menos eu não saio beijando caras comprometidos – ela rebateu.

- Foi _ele_que me beijou! – apertei mais ainda sua mão.

- Você está me machucando! – ela gritou. Esse é o intuito.

Continuei apertando enquanto a encara. Eu não era violenta, mas essa velha tinha passado dos limites.

- Me largue – ela se debateu, tentando se soltar.

Podíamos ter ficado nesse jogo a noite toda, mas como sempre Ian estragou meus planos...

- Largue-a – ele disse atrás de mim. E como sempre? Seu corpo colado ao meu, até aqui nenhuma novidade. Sua respiração fazia cócegas na minha nuca.

Ignorei-o completamente. Mas ele não desistiu e me puxou pela cintura conseguindo me afastar de Meghan. Obtido o sucesso, ele me largou.


	15. A birthday not so wonderful

**POV Ian**

Pedir que Nina e Meghan não se desentendessem era como pedir que Papai Noel existisse... Certo, foi uma péssima comparação, mas serviu para o momento. Sei que tinha culpa nesses desentendimentos, queria tanto que isso acabasse. Mas só tinha um jeito, ficar com Nina ou ficar com Meghan eu não podia ter as duas. Ficando com Nina eu estaria saindo da minha rotina e digamos que isso me assustava um pouco, não seria um local totalmente estável para mim, ao menos eu acho. Já com Meghan eu tinha segurança e garantia de tudo que podia acontecer. Bem que eu queria me arriscar e viver uma nova _aventura_ de preferência com Nina...

Ok, eu admito. Não consigo parar de pensar nela. Naqueles olhos achocolatados, cabelos negros, pele morena e macia... Respirei fundo e olhei para Meghan

- Ah, finalmente voltou para terra não é? – ela me olhou ceticamente

- Meghan, por favor, não vamos brigar hoje certo? É meu aniversario e só quero comemorar.

- Bem, se você realmente quisesse isso pra inicio de conversa não teria chamado _aquelazinha _para vir aqui.

Ela não sabia pronunciar o nome de Nina? Tinha problemas ou algo do tipo?

- O nome dela é Nina, é difícil entender isso? – encarei-a

- O que isso faz diferença? Vai mudar em algo na minha vida? Espera... É claro que não – Meghan abriu aquele sorriso que eu detestava um sorriso debochado.

- Vou falar com Nina... – falei de forma cautelosa

- Você não vai – ela praticamente gritou e se aproximou de mim.

- Ah não? E quem vai me impedir?

Respirei fundo e me afastei bruscamente dela indo em direção a Nina...

Nina estava sentada em um banco em um local isolado e parecia bem frustrada.

Sentei ao seu lado.

- Algum problema? – olhei para ela?

- Problema? Nenhum. – pude notar que ela se afastou um pouco de mim. Suspirei.

- Nina eu te conheço e sei quando algo está te deixando chateada. O que aconteceu?

- Ian – ela respirou fundo – Não quero conversar ok? Muito menos com você.

Era meu aniversário e ela estava me tratando assim. Belo presente.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez? – meu tom de voz se alterou um pouco.

Nina me olhou de forma estupefata: - O que você fez? Vamos lá – ela levantou – me humilhou, eu vim aqui falar com você e fui humilhada por sua namorada. Iludiu-me... O que mais quer saber? Que estragou tudo comigo?

Levantei e a encarei, não de forma brusca, mas de forma intensa.

- Achei que já tinha me perdoado e superado isso.

- Perdoado sim, superado não. Achou o quê? Que ia brincar com meus sentimentos e que depois eu ia ficar – ela afinou a voz – "Oh Ian, eu gosto de você então não me importo se você pisar nos meus sentimentos e me usar como pecinha pra fazer ciúmes na sua namorada que por sinal me odeia". Mas não importa, tudo por conta do amor vale a pena – ela suspirou de forma apaixonada e voltou a sua postura irônica.

Em circunstâncias normais eu poderia ter sorrido por ela ter dito que gostava de mim, ou até mesmo rido da sua dramatização, mas isso não era de longe algo comum nem feliz.

- Você nunca vai superar não é? – aproximei-me um pouco e coloquei uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Nina respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Quer saber Ian? Quer saber mesmo o que estou pensando nesse momento?

Poderia não ser uma coisa boa o que ela estava pensando, mas uma hora eu iria ter que saber o que era não ia? Então é melhor adiantar logo e saber o que ela pensa de mim. Respirei fundo e a olhei de forma intensa.

- Sim, eu quero.

**POV Nina**

Confesso que era bem difícil raciocinar com um par de olhos azuis olhando pra mim tão intensamente. O que eu queria dizer na verdade era "Eu te amo", mas eu sei que isso só iria frase dita através do meu impulso nada mais que isso. Ao menos era disso que eu estava tentando me convencer, não iria cometer outra besteira com ele.

Olhei para ele.

- Eu te... – respirei fundo – odeio – desviei o olhar.

Ian suspirou e acariciou o meu rosto, falando em um tom suave.

- Sabe que não é verdade, não é o que sua expressão diz.

Droga! Por que ele sabia me analisar tão bem?

Afastei-me bruscamente de suas mãos.

- Ian, não complique mais tudo. Já chega desse joguinho, eu estou cansada de tudo, de você e de Meghan – minha voz começou a falhar. Ah não, por favor, chorar agora não.

- Ei, - ele afagou meu rosto.

- Ian que droga! Pare de encostar em mim! Qual o seu problema não sabe levar um fora? Droga! Me deixe em paz! E sinto muito de verdade por ter estragado seu aniversário?

- Estragado? Nem de longe, apesar de tudo fiquei feliz em te ter aqui.

Quem visse a cena de longe poderia pensar: Nossa ela trata ele tão mal... Mas espera e os meus sentimentos como ficavam? Não importavam? Cansei disso.

Olhei para ele por um tempo e decidi fazer uma pergunta que há um tempo vinha me rondando.

- Ian, você se importa comigo?

- E muito – ele sorriu. Eu tinha falado tudo àquilo pra ele e ele não tinha nem se abalado?

- Então se você se importa comigo, você naquele dia no meu apartamento – senti meu rosto enrubescer – você disse inúmeras coisas comigo. E senti que tínhamos algo.

Ele sorriu cansado: - Não tínhamos, nós temos.

- Não, nós não temos. Mas se você quer algo comigo. O que faz ainda com Meghan?

Ian abriu a boca pra responder, mas pousei um dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Pense na sua resposta e me procure depois. Quem sabe possamos nos acertar?

Dei as costas e saí andando. Deixando para trás um Ian atônito e talvez o meu passado ou até mesmo futuro...


	16. I know what you did last night

**POV Nina **

Cheguei ao restaurante um pouco mais atrasada que os outros. Hoje não tinha tanto problema afinal, era _meu _dia, _meu_ aniversário. Ao menos um dia no ano as atenções seriam voltadas para mim. Estava vestindo um vestido preto curto e pouco colado. Kayla me acompanhava. Tirei meu casaco e entreguei a Kayla. Estava indo sentar na mesa quando Ian apareceu e me impediu de sentar.

Ele me abraçou forte e disse: - Ei, trouxe seu presente.

Retribuí seu abraço com um pouco menos de entusiasmo do que ele me abraçava.

- Não precisava, eu não te dei nada – mas por dentro, estava me roendo de curiosidade pra saber o que era.

- Não importa – ele disse e deu um beijo na minha bochecha

- Obrigada então... Acho melhor você me soltar – tentei me soltar, mas seus braços estavam muito estreitos ao meu redor.

- Desculpe – ele se afastou bruscamente.

Suspirei. Ian usava uma camisa branca de botão e uma calça tradicional.

- Sem problemas – dei de ombros

Ian deu um sorriso estonteante para mim: - Vou pegar seu presente.

Tentei sorrir, mas acho que não foi muito convincente. Não sei por que eu ficava desse jeito quando ele estava por perto. Como se eu quisesse estar bem, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguisse pelo fato de...

- Nina aconteceu algo? – Ian me fitou com um olhar preocupado, calando meu blá blá blá interno – Você está estranha... É porque eu não respondi o motivo de estar com Meghan não é?

Uma amizade desse jeito com Ian nunca daria certo, ele nem tentava conversar comigo sem citar o nome de Meghan ou sobre o que acontecera conosco no passado não tão distante. Agora íamos entrar _novamente_ em um assunto delicado, mas eu ia ter que responder de qualquer forma. Então não adianta adiar

- O quê? Eu disse a você que ia ter todo tempo do mundo para pensar em sua resposta – só não acrescentei que não ia esperar pra sempre.

- Tem certeza? – ele me encarou

Tenho certeza que se eu respondesse ia gaguejar, minha sorte é que quando abri a boca pra responder olhei sobre o ombro de Ian e vi Matt chegando. Matt Lanter me salvando de uma cena constrangedora.

- Matt! – acenei pra ele

Ele usava uma camisa azul sem botões, com gola em formato de "V" e calça jeans. Sorri internamente. Ele era muito lindo. Qual o meu problema? Tinha desejo por homens de olhos azuis marcantes?

- Nina! – ele se aproximou um pouco e sorriu. Abriu os braços e sorriu mais.

Dei uma risada espontânea e corri para os braços dele. Ele me abraçou forte e me aconcheguei em seus braços. Fechei os olhos enquanto sentia seu perfume. Engraçado é que me sentia segura ali, não queria mais largá-lo.

- Que saudades – eu disse

- Também estava amor – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Mal posso acreditar que você veio – sorri, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Você me convidou, eu tive que vir – ele sorriu.

Ian veio até nós. Encarou Matt por questão de segundos e me olhou

- Kayla está te chamando.

Afastei-me de Matt rapidamente como se tivesse levado um tipo de choque ou algo do tipo.

- Matt, eu já venho fique a vontade ok? – sai de perto dos dois e fui até Kayla que estava bem ocupada com Benjamin.

**POV Ian**

Eu não gostava desse tal de Matt que havia chegado, Nina já tinha falado sobre ele algumas vezes para mim. Antes eu não ligaria da amizade deles, mas agora era quase como se eu estivesse com... Ciúmes. Respirei fundo. Eu não tinha porque ter ciúmes de um _amigo_ dela, afinal eles não passavam da amizade não era? Tinha que ser.

Olhei para Matt - tentando não o encarar – e estendi a mão.

- Matt não é?

Ele segurou a minha mão com firmeza: - Matt Lanter. E você Ian não é?

- Ian Somerhalder. É um prazer conhecer você. – dei um sorriso forçado – Ouvi muitos elogios a seu respeito.

- Bem, eu também ouvi falar de você. – ele deu um sorriso que parecia ser irônico – Mas não sei se foram comentários tão bons.

Ele tinha que estar mentindo. Quer dizer, eu sei que aprontei muito com Nina, mas será possível que ela falava mal de mim pelas minhas costas e ainda mais para esse cara? Tentei controlar minha expressão surpresa e soltei minha mão. Voltei a minha postura que usava quando falavam esse tipo de coisa para mim.

- Eu abalo as pessoas – dei um sorriso debochado

Matt revirou os olhos: - Estou vendo que você pode ser um pouco convencido. – ele deu um riso e se aproximou para falar no meu ouvido – Não magoe Nina novamente está me ouvindo?

Respirei fundo para não acertar a cara dele. Quem ele achava que era para estar me ameaçando e tentando roubar _minha_ garota?

**POV Nina**

Cheguei perto de Kayla, ela nem deve ter percebido que eu tinha me aproximado de tão distraída que estava com Benjamin.

- O que você quer? – olhei para ela

- Eu? Não quero nada – ela me olhou de forma confusa. Bem, comigo ela parecia realmente não querer nada já com outras pessoas...

Desde aquele dia que Ian foi ao meu apartamento, Kayla me olhava de forma estranha como se fosse algo do tipo _"Eu sei o que você fez na noite passada"_ a questão é que não tinha acontecido nada comparado ao que iria acontecer se ela não tivesse chegado...

- Mas Ian disse que você me chamou...

- Eu não chamei, estava entretida conversando com Benjamin – ela sorriu para ele.

- Ah, desculpe interromper. Ian deve ter ser confundido.

- Ele não se confundiu – Kayla riu.

Mas ela não tinha dito agora a pouco que não tinha me chamado? Então Ian se confundiu certo ou não? Eu tinha caído em uma espécie de pegadinha, cilada ou era impressão minha? Respirei fundo.

- E como você sabe disso? – indaguei.

- Porque deu pra notar que ele está se roendo de ciúmes.

Olhei confusamente para ele: - Mas por que ele teria? Não tem motivos pra isso...

Kayla me encarou: - Jura?

Dei de ombros. Quem cala consente.

- Você estava quase se agarrando com Matt aqui!

- Foi só um abraço! – rebati. E mesmo que eu tivesse me agarrando o que Ian tinha a ver com isso? Ele não era meu namorado, será que era muito difícil entender isso?

- Meu bem, você é solteira não tem que dar satisfação a ninguém. É só curtir e... – ela deu um sorriso malicioso. Essa daí só conseguia pensar em sexo, impressionante – Você já é grandinha, sabe o que fazer – ela deu de ombros.

Revirei os olhos: - Tudo pra você se refere a sexo?

- Sim. – ela sorriu – Cuide de seus homens e me deixe com o meu por um instante.

Ela já chamou Benjamin de "meu", coitado. Não sabe o que espera por ele.

Revirei os olhos novamente e fui até Matt e Ian, que conversavam algo. Eles viraram amigos na minha ausência? Que ótimo. Do jeito que Matt era já devia ter contado tudo a Ian.

- O que estão conversando? – perguntei.

- Nada, só estávamos nos conhecendo melhor – Matt deu de ombros.

Olhei para os dois: - Vou fingir que acredito.

- É melhor mesmo – Ian sorriu.

Agora chegamos ao ponto. Então eles estavam falando sobre alguma coisa. Aposto que sobre mim. Ignorei Ian e voltei a olhar para Matt

- Fiquei feliz de verdade por você poder vir.

- Eu não perderia isso por nada. – ele sorriu – Mas você já disse isso. Desenvolva o assunto.

Ian riu. O que ele estava fazendo aqui ainda? Não deu pra notar que eu queria conversar a sós com Matt?

- Está namorando? – perguntei a Matt

- Solteiro! – ele deu um sorriso debochado – E quanto a você?

Senti o olhar de Ian se voltando na minha direção. Olhei para ele e ergui uma das sobrancelhas. Voltei a minha expressão neutra e olhei para Matt.

- Solteira também. Que coisa não é?

- Outra piada, por favor. Você solteira? – ele riu.

- Por que seria uma piada? – olhei para ele de forma confusa.

- Você é Nina Dobrev. – ele disse isso como se fosse um grande feito. Como se eu fosse a 8ª maravilha da humanidade – Inúmeros caras te querem.

Mas o cara que eu quero é complicado demais... Meu olhar automaticamente se desviou para Ian. Ele me olhava de forma intensa.

- Inúmeros mesmo. Ela está solteira porque quer.

- Essa é uma coisa que concordamos – Matt olhou para Ian.

Não desviei o olhar de Ian. De repente passei a encará-lo. Nesse momento adoraria poder ler pensamentos.

- Seu tolo, estou sozinha porque não encontrei ninguém que vale a pena ainda, alguém ideal e que não me engane – dei de ombros.

- As pessoas mudam – Ian disse.

- E algumas são a descrição que você acabou de dar.

A indireta tinha sido pra Ian, ele respondeu... Mas eu tenho a impressão que Matt também me lançou uma indireta.

Continuei encarando Ian: - As pessoas não sabem nem responder uma pergunta. Quem dirá um relacionamento sem traição.

Confesso que peguei pesado nessa afinal, eu falei que daria tempo pra ele pensar na resposta. Mas eu estava tão cansada já, pouco mais de um mês já havia passado e nada dessa maldita resposta. Se ele respondesse seria mais fácil esquecer ele, ou ficarmos juntos. Suspirei.

- Disseram para não responder a pergunta. A pessoa só traiu porque foi algo relacionado com atração. – Ian rebateu.

- Atração? Desde quando isso justifica traição? E se a pessoa trair novamente, só que dessa vez com a pessoa do novo relacionamento com uma nova pessoa que surgiu?

- A pessoa não se sentirá atraída por outra, como se sente pela atual – Ian se aproximou.

Aproximei-me automaticamente dele. Como se um imã me atraísse a ele.

- Gente, desculpa interromper. Mas do que vocês estão falando? – Matt parecia confuso porque eu não havia contado essa parte pra ele.

Afastei-me de Ian.

- Matt! – eu disse como se de repente eu tivesse lembrado que ele ainda estava ali – Era só um caso hipotético!

- Se você diz – ele deu de ombros.

- Nina, podemos conversar em particular? – Ian indagou.

- Não tenho nada para falar – olhei para ele.

- Vou deixá-los a sós – Matt disse e saiu.

Ah que droga. Eu não queria ficar sozinha com Ian. Podia fazer algo que me arrependesse. Afinal, eu não tinha muito controle sobre mim mesma quando estava só com ele.

- Matt volte aqui!

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum até conversamos – Ian me puxou para si.

Fuzilei-o com olhar: - Não tenho nada para conversar com você

- Pare de me olhar assim – ele suspirou.

Revirei os olhos: - Teremos tempo para conversar sobre isso, mas não precisa ser agora no meu aniversário.

- Esqueci desse detalhe – Ian me soltou.

Olhei estupefata para ele: - Vá se divertir com os outros.

Afastei-me o mais rápido daquele cara que me fazia sentir ódio, luxúria, carinho, segura e até mesmo... Apaixonada. Era mais fácil dizer que o odiava do que realmente admitir a mim mesma o que eu sentia. Fui até Matt...

**POV Ian**

Mesmo que continuássemos no mesmo recinto, me machucava ver Nina se afastando de mim assim como se eu tivesse alguma doença contagiosa ou algo do tipo. Eu estava disposto a me redimir, mas ela não colaborava nem um pouco pra facilitar minha parte. Ela era tão irritante, arrogante, convencida... A mulher que eu queria, linda, autêntica, tão ela... E era desse jeito que eu gostava dela.

Fui até Kayla e sentei ao seu lado. Talvez ela pudesse me ajudar.

Ela me olhou: - Já vi que pela sua expressão não se acertaram.

Assenti e não contive o suspiro: - Por que tudo dá errado com a gente?

- Porque vocês se amam – Benjamin (eu acho) deu de ombros.

Kayla e eu automaticamente olhamos para ele.

- Vocês estão falando de Nina não é?

Assenti e me recompus da surpresa que ele tinha me causado.

- Por que disse isso? – Kayla indagou para ele.

Benjamin deu de ombros: - Sou muito observador e vocês parecem ter algo. Só não enxerga quem não quer.

- Eu tenho namorado. Nina é uma amiga – uma amiga muito importante e próxima...

- E? – ele me olhou de forma cética – Isso não esconderá seus sentimentos por ela. Pelo contrário só vai aumentá-los.

- Você é um cara perfeito – Kayla riu.

Respirei fundo. Eu não podia discordar de Benjamin. Que ótimo. Estava totalmente explícito que algo estava acontecendo entre eu e Nina.

- Bem... – Benjamin olhou para a direção que Nina estava. Ela e Matt estavam abraçados novamente e tiravam fotos. Cerrei os punhos embaixo da mesa – Se eu tiver certo, isso será um triângulo amoroso ou um quarteto.

- Espero que não – fuzilei Matt com o olhar.

- Viu? Você está com ciúmes – ele riu debochado.

- Agora eu sei algo sobre você – falei.

- O que? – ele me olhou.

- Você gosta de assistir Oprah – dei uma risada.

**POV Nina**

O resto do meu aniversario foi mais tranquilo que o inicio. Algumas fotos com Matt e Benjamin, Kayla e até mesmo varias com Ian. Tentei ser o mais simpática que pude, ao menos nas fotos. De resto não nos falamos mais durante a festa.

Ele havia me dado de presente um colar com um pequeno pingente de pérola. Quando me deu o presente disse: _"Lembrei-me de você quando vi, porque é pequeno. Parece delicado, mas é muito resistente"_. Não sei se queria usá-lo ainda, porém eu deixaria guardado em uma caixa de coisas especiais que tinha...


	17. Can't fight this felling

Algum tempo havia se passado. Eu e Ian estávamos gravando uma das cenas finais da primeira temporada. A cena em que Damon beijava Elena, mas na verdade era Katherine. Tínhamos gravado inúmeras vezes, porém o Marcos não tinha gostado de nenhuma tomada, ele afirmava que parecia existir um clima tenso ali e o beijo não saía correto de forma alguma. Respirei fundo. Eu não podia discordar dele. Fui em direção ao meu trailer, precisava me distrair um pouco. Ian e eu já estávamos começando a misturar relação profissional com relação pessoal. O meu objetivo sempre tinha sido manter o foco na minha carreira e Ian estava desviando o meu caminho, eu teria que aprender a ignorar ele um pouco mais.

- Podemos conversar? – Ian disse vindo atrás de mim. Que ótimo. Não se pode ter um pouco de sossego por aqui?

- Não temos nada pra conversar – rebati.

- Por favor, Nina se você me ouvir agora. Eu prometo que te deixarei em paz pra sempre – ele me olhava angustiado

- Para sempre? – arqueei uma das sobrancelhas, era algo completamente impossível.

- Sim. Só manteremos o contato profissional.

Olhei para ele de uma forma decidida

- Para sempre

- Posso falar? – ele me olhou – É sobre a sua resposta.

- Já devia ter começado. – respirei fundo.

- Eu não consigo te tirar do pensamento – ele suspirou

- Você não pode estar falando sério – mordi meu próprio lábio. Podia sentir um _tsunami_ de lágrimas vindo à tona. Como pode brincar com meus sentimentos assim?

- Por que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas? Acredite, eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. Desde aquele beijo eu não consigo te tirar do pensamento – ele riu sem humor – Quer dizer, desde que te conheci eu sempre tive dificuldade em te tirar do pensamento. Seu jeito, sua maneira de falar, até mesmo sua maneira de sorrir me intrigaram.

Abri a boca pra dizer o que eu sentia, mas ele foi rápido e colocou um dos dedos em meu lábio.

- Você terá sua hora de falar. Você me tratou "mal" e dizem que nós homens ficamos atraídos por mulheres difíceis, sim é verdade. Mas se fosse assim, eu não continuaria tão intrigado com você a partir do momento em que me tratou "melhor". Nina, você é um mistério pra mim e isso me deixou fascinado. Porém não é só por isso, gosto do jeito como se preocupa com as pessoas. Do jeito que você se dedica a qualquer trabalho por menor que seja – ele acariciou meu rosto. Meu rosto se inclinou em direção a sua mão e senti meu rosto esquentando. Droga - Viu? O jeito que você cora é lindo. Você é linda. Desculpe se pareço um bobo apaixonado, mas é assim que estou no momento. Completamente por você. Agora você pode falar – ele deu um sorriso mínimo e afastou a mão do meu rosto.

Por mais que tudo dentro de mim gritasse algo do tipo _"Vai é sua deixa fale o que você sente por ele e sejam felizes"_ eu não podia ainda, precisava ser racional no momento e não emocional.

- Ian – suspirei

- Espere. – ele sorriu – Já disse que amo o jeito como fala meu nome?

Pousei o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

- Minha vez lembra? – dei um sorriso automático para ele

Ele assentiu e eu retirei meu dedo de seus lábios.

- Eu acredito em tudo que disse, mas Ian... Você terminou com Meghan de definitivo um dia desses. Ele me odeia e tudo mais – suspirei.

- Nina, eu só estava com Meghan porque digamos que eu me sentia em uma zona _confortável_ com ela. Há muito tempo não sinto nada por ela – ele deu um sorriso cansado – Com você seria mais _arriscado_ devido a nossa diferença de idade. Não quer dizer que o mais confortável seja o melhor nem o que eu queira pra mim. E quanto a nossa diferença de idade... Estou apaixonado por você, se também estiver por mim, nós podemos superar isso juntos. Eu te amo, Nina Dobrev e acho que isso pode resumir todos meus sentimentos e palavras por você. E se nos amarmos nós conseguiremos – ele estendeu a mão de um jeito hesitante e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Dei um sorriso sem graça e ele se aproximou um pouco.

- Se quiser que eu pare é só falar algo – ele se aproximou mais. A distância agora era mínima.

Suas mãos vieram para minha cintura e me puxaram para si

- Ian?

Seu nariz já roçava no meu.

- Não – murmurei.

Ele se afastou um pouco e me olhou com uma expressão desolada.

- Você não me ama? – ele indagou.

- Eu não querer te beijar significa que eu não te ame?

- Então você não me deseja?

Que tipo de pergunta era essa? Como não desejá-lo?

- Novamente eu pergunto, eu não querer te beijar significa que eu não te deseje ou não te ame?

- Não sei Nina – ele suspirou – Eu fui o único que falei aqui. Que expôs os sentimentos.

- Acho que não saberia me expressar bem

- Mas você ao menos me ama?

Eu o amava? Sim. E eu queria desesperadamente dizer isso a ele, mas toda vez que eu tentava dizer "amor" meu estômago se embrulhava imediatamente.

- Eu te a... – respirei fundo. Por que isso era tão difícil?

- Quando souber completar a frase você me procura, eu vou te esperar.

- Não faça isso, por favor – olhei-o suplicante.

Ele me ignorou, deu as costas e saiu andando.

Não! Eu não ia deixar isso acontecer. Não iria estragar tudo.

Corri até ele, puxei-o pelo braço. Ele virou pra mim.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele pareceu surpreso.

- Eu te... – aproximei-me mais dele e selei meu lábio ao seu – amo – murmurei entre seus lábios.

Pude sentir seu sorriso em meus lábios. Ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos e se afastou um pouco pra me olhar.

- Era só o que eu precisava ouvir – aproximou-me novamente e me beijou.

Beijou-me de um jeito que nunca havíamos nos beijado antes. Uma mão estava na minha cintura me prendendo a ele, enquanto a outra acariciava meu rosto. Enganchei os dedos em seu cabelo e retribuía intensamente. Foi um beijo que pareceu tão... Certo, apropriado, apaixonado, reconfortador... Até que o beijo se tornou mais intenso, uma das minhas unhas arranhava sua nuca suavemente enquanto outra enlaçava seu pescoço. Sua mão subia e descia pelas minhas costas enquanto a outra continuava no meu rosto.

Ele se afastou um pouco. Quer dizer, só os lábios foram afastados. Sua testa pressionava a minha. Nossa respiração era ofegante.

- Droga, acho que terei que passar pela maquiagem de novo – dei uma risada trêmula.

- Confia em mim?

- Que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa?

- Confia ou não? – ele me olhou.

- É claro que confio – sorri para ele.

- Você não precisa de maquiagem – ele me beijou novamente.

Dessa vez ele me empurrou em uma parede e colou seu corpo ao meu.

- Ian – falei com dificuldade – podem nos ver – virei o rosto enquanto seus lábios percorriam meu pescoço, meu colo.

- E daí? Nada nos impede – ele voltou a beijar.

- É melhor entrarmos no trailer, venha.

Com dificuldade me afastei dele e fui para o trailer. Entramos e ele me empurrou em uma mesa onde me colocou sentada. Passei as pernas em volta da sua cintura e o puxei para mais perto, meus braços envolveram seu pescoço. Ele deu um sorriso e me beijou calorosamente. Suas mãos eram ágeis, minha jaqueta já estava no chão. Meu corpo se arqueou em seus braços e ele desceu beijando. Revirei os olhos de prazer.

- Ian é melhor pararmos.

Ele parou para me olhar. Seus lábios estavam inchados, cabelos bagunçados...

- Por quê? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Temos que gravar a cena agora tudo bem?

- A cena? – ele se afastou bruscamente e passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Tinha me esquecido completamente disso.

- Então – dei uma risada e saí de cima da mesa – É melhor irmos, deixamos essa nossa "conversa" pendente.

- Adorarei conversar com você mais tarde – ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Vamos – peguei minha jaqueta e a vesti.

Ian me acompanhou e entrelaçou nossas mãos, dei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui em direção à maquiagem. Finalmente depois de tanto parecia que as coisas estavam dando certo para nós, mas algumas coisas só parecem. Parecer não é ser. Não posso comemorar o suficiente, mas pensar no futuro não adiantará. Então só adianta curtir o presente com o cara que eu amo e que diz me amar...


	18. Lakers, baby

Um bom tempo tinha se passado e Ian havia me convidado para ir ao jogo dos Lakers com ele e imediatamente eu pensei "que mal a nisso? Não deve haver algum, ele é solteiro. Eu sou solteira, somos desimpedidos e livres para fazer qualquer coisa". Estava sentada em uma cadeira, esperando Ian voltar com bebidas. Tinha insistido pra ir com ele, mas ele negou todas às vezes afirmando que o pai tinha ensinado ele a tratar uma dama de forma correta e ele demonstraria isso agora. Respirei fundo, estava demorando tanto...

Olhei para o lado procurando por Ian e me surpreendi que ao meu lado estava sentado – quer dizer separados por uma cadeira – Zac Efron e seu amigo, acho que o nome dele era Ryan. Suspirei. Ele era mais bonito pessoalmente. Dei um aceno ligeiro com a cabeça e desviei o olhar antes que ficasse corada devido a tanta beleza. Por que eu estou corando com o outro? Estou aqui com Ian. _"E daí?''_ Perguntou outra parte da outra parte da minha mente. Ignorei essa parte e voltei a prestar atenção em líderes de torcida que balançam seus pompons freneticamente.

- Pronto, consegui. Desculpe a demora – Ian sorriu e sentou ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem, obrigada – peguei um dos copos e tomei um bom gole. Nem notei que estava com tanta sede assim.

Ian me olhou de cima a baixo: - Você não está com calor?

Não pude evitar e imediatamente corei com a intimidade daquele olhar. Eu me sentia quente, muito quente... E de repente com calor...

- É, aqui está um pouco quente – falei e tirei minha jaqueta.

Ele estendeu a mão, olhei confusa para ele e entreguei minha jaqueta.

- Como tratar bem uma dama, lembra? – ele me deu um sorriso. Sorri automaticamente de volta para ele, era algo impossível de não se fazer.

Ele tirou a jaqueta dele e pendurou ambas as jaquetas em sua perna. Olhei para ele e tive que me controlar para não atacá-lo ali mesmo. Sua camisa branca grudava perfeitamente em seu corpo e seus olhos estavam tão calorosos e receptivos. Nada de gracinhas em público, repeti para mim mesma e mantive a expressão neutra.

O jogo foi iniciado e contive um suspiro de alívio, porque Ian parou de me encarar e voltou à atenção para o jogo.

Zac e Ryan debatiam o jogo, praticamente gritavam devido aos constantes apitos.

Ian se aproximou e disse no meu ouvido

- Está gostando do jogo?

Dei uma risada sem graça. Assenti lentamente para ele, devido ao fato de não confiar totalmente na minha voz. Algumas pessoas podiam achar que eu era muito sortuda, mas aqui estava eu feito uma idiota sem saber o que fazer e cercada por cada homem mais lindo do que o outro.

- Sabe ao menos quem tá ganhando? – ele riu

Encarei-o.

- Você está insinuando alguma coisa? Eu espero que não.

- Ah claro que não – ele se aproximou mais um pouco – Se eu tivesse o que você faria comigo?

- Nada – revirei os olhos para ele, não iria entrar no joguinho dele. Sabia bem como acabava...

Ele apontou pra cima: - Ali, está o placar sua distraída – ele riu, apontou para uma tela mais próxima – E ali está à câmera do beijo – Congelei. Não conseguia raciocinar. Ele me olhou soslaio – Não se preocupe hoje, está desligada para sua sorte.

- Para minha sorte? Para nossa sorte – olhei para ele.

- Você tem um olhar predador, gosto disso – ele sorriu.

- Ian, foque no jogo. Obrigada.

Voltei a prestar atenção no jogo, mas não demorou até que ele me chamou atenção de novo.

- Quem você acha que vai fazer uma cesta agora?

Olhei para ele. Ian estava um pouco escorado na cadeira e parecendo totalmente relaxado em estar, parecia que estava ate em casa. Virei-me para os jogadores que corriam para fazer a cesta e acabei me escorando um pouco no peitoral dele. Discretamente senti meu sorriso aumentando, gostava do que estava topando. Apontei para um jogador.

- Aquele, é capaz de fazer uma cesta – sorri.

- Uma boa aposta – ele sorriu de volta.

Zac olhou para Ian e falou algumas coisas sobre o jogo, sobre a defesa, o ataque e o garrafão. Eu não entendia muito bem, mas sabia que o garrafão era a área perto da cesta ainda assim preferi não me intrometer podia muito bem falar alguma besteira e passar vergonha. Ian olhou para mim novamente

- Você acertou o jogador, foi um golpe de sorte. Vai ganhar um prêmio

- sou uma garota de sorte – dei um sorriso debochado - Um premio? Nós não tínhamos combinado nada, se eu perdesse isso quer dizer que teria um prêmio pra você?

- Sim – ele fez um biquinho. Desviei o olhar de imediato.

- Mas eu não pagaria...

Ian coçou o queixo, olhou para cima com uma expressão preocupada. Acompanhei o olhar e notei que o tempo estava na metade e o jogo estava acirrado.

- Eles vão ganhar Ian. Lembra? Garota de sorte aqui – falei no ouvido dele.

- Hum, talvez seja um cara de sorte e uma garota de sorte – ele me olhou.

Ian se ajeitou na cadeira novamente e ficou com as pernas, Ryan também tinha as pernas abertas. Resultado? Uma Nina muito apertada, me exprimi na cadeira e forcei o sorriso. Onde estava aquilo de tudo "meu pai me ensinou a como tratar uma dama", será que o pai dele exprimia as mulheres também? Será que um dia eu conheceria? Tirei minha touca e ajeitei meu cabelo pra ver se refrescava um pouco. Não estava brincando quando disse que estava com calor.

Dei um suspiro aliviado quando notei que o jogo já estava no fim, não aguentava mais ficar nessa posição. Claro que poderia ficar em outra, mas não era conveniente no momento.

Zac e Ryan levantaram. Olhei para Ian. Já estávamos indo embora?

Levantei e Ian continuou sentado. Olhei para ele de cara confusa e voltei a olhar para os meninos.

- Venha Nina – Zac disse. Dei um sorriso, ele sabia meu nome. Que emoção. Foco Nina, Ian está aqui e você está com ele.

Zac, eu e Ryan fizemos um tipo de celebração pelos Lakers que no momento estavam com uma bela vantagem. Dei algumas risadas e sentei ao lado novamente.

Olhei para ele: - Quer levantar? Posso segurar as jaquetas se quiser.

- Ainda não – ele abriu um sorriso – Minhas pernas estão bem confortáveis.

- Ah, eu estou notando bem. Gostou de me espremer na cadeira?

- Tem muitas coisas melhores que espremer que eu gostaria de fazer com você. – eu sabia que esse era o momento que eu deveria ficar corada, mas simplesmente não dava.

- É, como o que? – arqueei uma das minhas sobrancelhas.

- Você vai dormir na minha casa? – ele me olhou de forma intensa.

Assenti, mais uma vez eu não podia confiar na minha voz.

- Então, se você quiser eu posso te mostrar o que eu gostaria de fazer com você – ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

De repente, eu me sentia uma adolescente insegura pronta pra ter sua primeira vez, mas as coisas não eram bem assim, eu era adulta já.

- Eu adoraria saber o que você quer fazer comigo – dei um sorriso estonteante para ele.

- Aguarde você verá – ele me deu seu ombro no meu, de propósito e deu uma risada gostosa e difícil de não se acompanhar. Agora era só esperar pra ver o que aconteceria na casa dele...


	19. Like fire and gunpowder

**POV Nina**

Assim que chegamos à primeira coisa que eu fiz foi tirar meus tênis, eles estavam acabam com meus pés de tão espremidos que estavam. Aparentemente, eu não era a única com os pés doendo porque Ian tirou logo seu coturno e sua jaqueta. Coloquei meus óculos dentro da caixa dele e tirei minha jaqueta, acabei por me esparramar no sofá de Ian.

Ele me olhou e sorriu: - Bem, eu diria pra você se sentir em casa, mas acho que você já está se sentindo em casa – seu sorriso aumentou.

Espreguicei-me e olhei para ele: - Obrigada. – dei um sorriso – Onde fica o banheiro? Queria tomar um banho, pra relaxar um pouco.

- Ah claro – seus olhos faiscaram com algo que não identifiquei – Quer ajuda? Acompanhe-me.

Revirei os olhos e levantei. Ian saiu andando em direção ao banheiro e o acompanhei. Ele parou perto de uma porta.

- Aqui – ele apontou – Esse pode ser o melhor da casa – deu um sorriso, só pra não perder o costume – E aí, vai querer ajuda ou não? – ele me fitou demoradamente.

- Ian, tchau – empurrei-o para fora do alcance da porta e bati a porta em sua cara, deixando atrás da porta um Ian atônito...

**POV Ian**

Nina fechou a porta bruscamente na minha frente e eu não poderia fazer nada, quer dizer eu podia, mas seria jogar baixo porque eu podia simplesmente ir ao meu quarto pegar minha chave extra do banheiro e quem sabe o que aconteceria dentro daquele banheiro... Respirei fundo. A menção do meu quarto despertou algo na minha mente e... Droga! Eu precisava arrumar o quarto, se ela quisesse ir lá no estado que estava... Poderia até se perder por lá. Não era uma má ideia tê-la presa por lá, mas ainda assim. Corri até meu quarto e comecei a jogar as roupas que estavam no chão e em cima da cama, tudo dentro do guarda roupa. Agora era torcer pra que ela não abrisse o guarda roupa, ou então as roupas todas iriam desmoronar em cima dela.

Eu não um cara desorganizado, mas também tava longe de ser organizado. Poderia me encontrar entre um meio termo. Arrumei a cama e dei uma olhada furtiva pra ela. Será que ela seria usada hoje? Um sorriso malicioso logo ameaçou surgir nos meus lábios. Controlei-me não teria nenhum pensamento com ela no momento, não faria nada que ela não quisesse. E eu sabia que ela me queria, a linguagem corporal do seu corpo dizia tudo que ela tinha medo de expressar. Minha promessa de mostrar o que eu queria fazer com ela ainda estava de pé, então...

Dei uma olhada no quarto e conclui que não estava tão ruim, era apresentável. Fui para a sala, me esparramei no sofá e liguei a TV. O sofá tinha seu cheiro e o corredor do banheiro também estava completamente inundado por um cheiro delicioso. Respirei fundo e voltei a minha atenção para TV.

**POV Nina**

Terminei meu banho de banheira e tirei a espuma do corpo no chuveiro. Peguei uma toalha e me enxuguei. Nunca havia tido um banho tão esclarecedor como esse? O que havia sido esclarecido? Que eu queria Ian hoje e de hoje não passava... Olhei para os lados a procura da minha roupa e que droga! Tinha esquecido minha mochila na sala. Enrolei-me na toalha e saí na ponta dos pés, talvez ele estivesse em outro local e não me visse passeando na sala.

Cheguei à sala e me deparei com um Ian esparramado no sofá. Suspirei, meu plano havia ido por água a baixo. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, de baixo a cima e deu um sorriso aprovador. Não pude evitar e corei, pra não perder o costume.

- Uau, isso é o paraíso o que? – seu sorriso aumentou.

- Eu esqueci minhas roupas, era pra eu ter levado para o banheiro comigo e daí eu me vestia lá. Desculpe – dei de ombros

- Desculpe? Eu que agradeço por ver isso – mordi meu próprio lábio pra conter a vontade de rebater com "você podia ver mais se quisesse" – Mas como eu disse... – ele me olhou de um jeito intenso. Será que ele não sabia o que esse olhar causava nas mulheres? Ou sabia e fazia justamente de propósito? Eu estava ficando nervosa e tagarelando comigo mesma euforicamente. Foco nele – Sinta-se em casa e se quiser você pode se trocar de roupa aqui mesmo

Encarei-o: - Ian quer deixar de ser safado?

- Não dá, é da minha natureza. E sinto muito, mas ainda fica meio difícil raciocinar com você assim dessa forma – ele gesticulou para o meu corpo. Levantou e veio até mim. Prendi a respiração. Nossos corpos estavam muitos juntos, minha toalha ameaçava cair.

Olhei para ele. Eu sabia muito do que ele estava falando, mas eu gostava de atiçar então...

- Por quê? – ergui uma sobrancelha

- Não é mais que óbvio? – ele rebateu. Queria respostas e não perguntas respondendo outras perguntas.

Fiz uma expressão confusa: - Acho que não, vai me explicar ou não?

Ian passou as mãos pela minha cintura, me puxou mais para si e deu um sorrisinho malicioso. Meu sorriso em resposta foi estonteante.

- E então? Já sabe o motivo?

- Ian – eu disse em tom de aviso. Já tinha sido atiçado demais, agora era recuar e ir ao banheiro.

- Não fiz nada demais, estamos sozinhos... Eu quero você, você me quer. Não vamos negar mais isso. Vamos satisfazer nossos desejos – seu rosto se aproximou mais do meu.

Uma parte de mim gritava "é a sua deixa" enquanto outra gritava "vá pra banheiro logo". Meu olhar se desviou para seus lábios e me aproximei mais dele. Suas mãos deslizaram para frente da minha toalha e acabaram por despertar meu lado racional. Afastei-me bruscamente dele.

- É melhor eu colocar minha roupa a minha toalha, ela pode cair ou algo do tipo pode acontecer – dei de ombros e olhei em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos tão calorosos e que transmitiam um "calor" dirigido exatamente para mim e todo meu corpo. Respirei fundo.

Ian deu uma risada sexy: - Pode acreditar que iria adorar se isso acontecesse – sua mão se dirigiu para baixo, meu olhar acompanhou o movimento da sua mão. E tive que me segurar pra não gritar ali mesmo ou pular em cima, ele estava completamente excitado.

- Ian! – praticamente berrei

- Que? – ele deu de ombros – Falei a você que era meio difícil raciocinar com você usando esses trajes assim... Se essa moda pega – seu sorriso se expandiu.

Revirei os olhos, peguei minha mochila e saí de perto dele antes que cometesse alguma besteira. Eu sei que não queria que passasse de hoje, mas era como se ainda estivesse cautelosa. Afinal, Ian era um conquistador e eu não estava muito a fim de ser mais uma em sua lista, não queria ser apenas mais uma na cama dele também. Encostei a porta do banheiro, exatamente quando ouvi o som de outra porta estava sendo fechada.

Vesti um short e uma camiseta branca, fiz um coque bagunçado e fui para a cozinha. Ian já estava lá. Talvez eu tenha demorado muito arrumando meu cabelo. Fiz tantas coisas nele, só para aparecer mais apresentável ainda.

Ian me olhou e deu um sorriso aprovador: - Só pra mantermos a tradição – ele veio até onde eu estava, pegou minha mão e me fez dar uma voltinha para ele.

Meu coração estava palpitando freneticamente e talvez eu estivesse um pouco nervosa. Um pouco? Eu parecia uma virgem em apuros...

**POV Ian**

Eu sabia que não tinha tanto controle com mulheres, mas não imaginava que seria tão descontrolado com Nina daquela forma perto de mim. É só que ela estava de toalha, sem nada por baixo. Puxando a toalha eu poderia tê-la no mesmo momento, mas quando minhas mãos tocaram a parte onde a toalha estava amarrada e esbarraram em um de seus seios, a senti imediatamente ficando rígida por isso eu desisti de fazer algo. Bem, tínhamos o tempo todo, esperei muito por isso e poderia esperar até o fim do dia... Não podia?

Ela deu uma risada, parecia de certo modo um pouco nervosa: - Temos uma tradição agora?

Soltei a sua mão e lhe dei um sorriso estimulante, ao menos tentei.

- Ah, nós temos muitas outras. Quer fazer algumas novas? – olhei para ela

- Gosto de inovações. Então sou totalmente a favor disso – ela me olhou do mesmo jeito.

Meu sorriso aumentou: - Está com fome?

- Faminta. Como qualquer coisa que tiver e ver pela frente – ela riu novamente.

Bem, eu poderia pensar que tinha sido uma indireta, mas ela não parecia mulher de falar coisas desse tipo então... Melhor nem comentar nada, posso apanhar dela... Ela é tão estressadinha, do jeito que eu gosto. Eu gostava desse jeito dela de demonstrar quando não estava satisfeita e não querer agradar todos a qualquer custo. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém desse jeito assim, isso me atraia ainda mais.

- Bem, pensei em cozinhar, mas já que você está com fome – dei de ombros. Talvez ela não aguentasse esperar tanto tempo assim dependendo da fome.

- Eu aguento esperar. O que vai fazer? – ela me olhou novamente. Aliás, seus olhos não desgrudavam um minuto de mim. Sorri internamente.

- Que tal um macarrão? É rápido e prático.

- Uma boa ideia, mas sou gulosa vou querer sobremesa – ela deu um sorriso debochado.

Então nós testaríamos nossos gostos por aqui, ela faria a sobremesa. E íamos conhecendo nossos paladares de forma melhor. Minha família sempre elogiava quando fazia massa, espero que ela goste também. Só quero impressioná-la.

- A sobremesa é por sua conta – falei. Peguei os ingredientes necessários para o macarrão e comecei a prepará-lo.

- Tá, vou caprichar – ela sorriu.

- Ótimo.

- Quer ajuda? – ela se levantou e se aproximou.

Hum... Com ela por perto, era mais fácil de me distrair e do macarrão acabar por queimar então era melhor ela manter uma distância seria bem mais fácil me concentrar com ela longe o suficiente.

- Não – ela me olhou de forma como se estivesse desapontada e me apressei logo em terminar a frase - É melhor você olhar e aprender a como fazer uma massa de verdade – sorri.

Ela deu uma risada. Suspirei aliviado. Não queria por nada estragar nada agora que estávamos nos dando bem de verdade.

- Ok, chefe – ela disse ainda rindo.

Dei um sorriso e continuei a preparar o macarrão.

...

Um tempo se passou até que terminei de fazer o macarrão. O cheiro estava tentador, só pra variar... Sorri satisfeito.

Coloquei um pouco em um prato e entreguei a ela

- Espero que goste – entreguei-lhe talheres

Nina pegou um pouco colocou na boca e mastigou. Tinha uma expressão enigmática em sua face.

- E aí? – indaguei e dei um sorriso esperançoso

- Está delicioso – ela sorriu, pegou mais e voltou a comer.

Meu sorriso aumentou: - Passei no teste do paladar? – dei uma risada. Já era um grande começo...

- Com toda certeza. Vou ficar mal acostumada em querer comer só seu macarrão.

Dei um sorriso seria seu cozinheiro particular, então ela poderia vir muitas vezes aqui ou então eu iria a casa dela...

- Sinta-se a vontade pra comer quando quiser, estou a sua disposição.

- Está me acostumando mal – ela voltou a comer. Caramba, o prato já estava acabando. Será que ela ia repetir? Dizem que faz mal se movimentar muito depois de comer então...

- Eu sei, vale a pena arriscar – por você, completei mentalmente. Dei de ombros

- Você não vai comer? – ela me olhou.

- Claro – peguei o macarrão e servi em um prato. Sentei em frente a ela e comecei a comer

Ficamos apenas comendo sem falar nada por alguns minutos. Nina chegou até repetir o prato. Então ela realmente tinha gostado da minha comida. Ótimo poderia me acostumar com essa ideia de ser seu cozinheiro particular.

Depois de algum tempo ela parou de comer e eu continuei.

- Posso começar a fazer a sobremesa? – ela indagou.

- Claro. O que vai ser? – continuei comendo

- Que tal... – ela tinha uma expressão pensativa - Biscoitos com gotas de chocolate?

Sorri: - Mas tem os ingredientes necessários aqui?

- Tem – Nina deu uma risada pegou os ingredientes e começou a misturar as coisas. Ela fazia tudo em uma agilidade absurda. Fiquei até certo ponto espantado. Mas como ela poderia saber que tinha todos os ingredientes aqui se ela nunca tinha mexido em nada? Eu tinha ficado todo o tempo aqui preparando o macarrão e quando ela chegou do banho eu já estava aqui. A maioria do tempo ela estava no banheiro. Não tenho como descobrir como ela sabia então era melhor deixar passar do que ficar queimando neurônios...

- Quer ajuda? – indaguei. Nina já estava com o rolo na mão e moldando a massa do biscoito. Fiquei tanto tempo distraído assim ou ela era ágil mesmo?

- Não precisa, só termine de comer. É rápido de fazer – ah, isso é totalmente notável.

- Tudo bem – dei de ombros e voltei a comer.

...

Quando os biscoitos já estavam no forno foi praticamente o momento em que acabei de comer... Levantei e levei meu prato até a pia. Comecei a lavar as louças.

Nina limpou as mãos e veio até mim

- Ei, eu te ajudo – ela disse.

Revirei os olhos, ela já tinha feito demais por aqui. Nem tinha melado tanto a cozinha quanto eu melei ao fazer o macarrão.

- Saia daqui – falei e respinguei água nela.

Nina apertou os olhos pra mim: - Você me molhou – molhou as mãos na torneira e me molhou também. Olhou para mim e deu uma risada – Era o mínimo que podia fazer, sou vingativa – ela deu de ombros.

Eu ri: - Acabei de notar isso – molhei mais as mãos e joguei novamente nela.

- Pare – ela riu e me molhou mais

Depois de tanto nos molharmos nossas roupas estavam quase encharcadas. A blusa dela e a minha camiseta praticamente grudadas no corpo. Dei uma conferida em meu corpo e depois analisei o dela

- Melhor pararmos por aqui – falei

- Tem razão, as roupas estão molhadas demais. Podem até pesar e caírem.

Um sorriso formou-se no canto dos meus lábios.

- Eu não acharia isso ruim – olhei para ela.

- Nem eu – ela deu um sorriso.

Confesso que por essa eu não esperava, ela falando sobre nós tão abertamente.

- Os biscoitos vão demorar muito? – perguntei.

- Uma meia hora, uma hora por aí – ela deu de ombros.

- Temos que distrair por enquanto então. Fazer com essa meia hora não passe se arrastando...

Nina tirou as coisas da mesa e colocou em cima de um balcão

- Eu concordo com você – ela disse.

E pra que tirou as coisas de cima da mesa? Não tinha necessidade ou tinha?

- E o que fazemos? – indaguei.

Nina encostou-se à mesa, olhei para seus lábios e notei que estavam um pouco de melados ainda do molho do macarrão. Era um local totalmente tentador

- Tem alguma ideia? – ela me olhou de forma... Eu não sei de forma, mas seus olhos achocolatados pareciam ainda mais escuros por causa da luz... Ela parecia de certa forma mais tentadora ainda. Seu olhar percorreu meu corpo todo até voltar a olhar nos meus olhos novamente, dessa vez de forma calorosa.

Aproximei-me um pouco dela. Coloquei minhas mãos apoiadas na mesa ao lado de seu corpo e me inclinei em direção a sua boca...

- Aqui tá melado – sussurrei e passei meus lábios em um dos cantos de seu lábio. Senti um sorriso formado em seus lábios e um arquejo rápido.

Ela afastou apenas o rosto, nossos corpos ainda estavam bem próximos.

- E então alguma ideia?

- Nenhuma – meu olhar se desviou para seus lábios. Eu queria mais dela, queria experimentar e tocar cada centímetro do corpo dela, aqui e agora.

- Eu acabei de ter uma.

Nina enganchou uma das mãos no meu cabelo, a outra permaneceu apoiada na mesa. Ela se aproximou mais e me beijou de uma forma totalmente intensa, retribuía seu beijo da mesma forma. Não tinha alguém beijando mais intensamente do que o outro. Nós dois nos queríamos da mesma forma. Um precisava do outro e queríamos sentir as sensações loucamente.

Seu corpo agora estava completamente colado ao meu, ela estava praticamente deitada sobre a mesa. Segurei-a pela cintura e coloquei sentada em cima da mesa. Por sua vez ela me enlaçou com seus braços, suas pernas e me puxou ainda mais pra si. Nossos corpos como estavam molhados por causa das blusas deslizavam euforicamente. Ar? Não sabíamos o que era isso, nossas bocas não se desgrudavam um minuto sequer.

Empurrei-a um pouco na mesa para ela poder deitar, Nina agarrou minha camisa e me puxou para cima dela.

Afastei meu rosto um pouco dela e a olhei. Encostei a testa na dela e falei arfando: - Vamos para o quarto, aqui pode aparecer alguém. Lá vamos ter muito mais privacidade.

Nina assentiu e ainda assim não me largou. Afastei-me dela, levantei e a peguei no colo. Olhei para ela e a beijei calorosamente. Ela por sua vez passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço, suspendeu as pernas e ficou debruçada ainda me beijando. Enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor a beijando. Chegamos à escada, coloquei-a no chão e a continuei beijando, a empurrava pra cima. Nina subia as escadas de costas, enquanto eu a guiava. Minhas mãos percorriam cada centímetro do seu corpo. Enquanto ela manteve os braços em volta do pescoço. Terminamos de subir as escadas e a empurrei em uma parede. Parei de beijar sua boca, mas ainda assim meus lábios não desgrudaram do seu corpo desci beijando até sua nuca, sentia seus pelos se eriçando ao mais suave dos meus toques. Eu queria mais dela a cada momento que se passava.

**POV Nina**

Então eu estava indo pro quarto de Ian. "Finalmente" eu repetia para mim mesma. Meu raciocínio era completamente lento com sua boca trilhando beijos por minha nuca. Eu me sentia febril até certo ponto. A água da minha blusa poderia até ter evaporado de tão quente que eu me sentia...

Seus beijos começaram a descer cada vez mais, e podia sentir meu corpo se arqueando em seus braços. Fechei os olhos e tentei conter a expressão de prazer que me dominava. As mãos dele foram ágeis e abaixar minha blusa e seus beijos se voltaram para o vale dos meus seios. Meus arrepios foram maiores ainda, todos meus pelos estavam arrepiados.

- Ian – eu murmurei "barra" gemi.

Minhas mãos foram para os botões de cima da sua camisa, desabotoei-os rapidamente e Ian levantou os braços para que eu pudesse tirar a camisa. Tirei a camisa e senti o barulho dela deslizando em seu abdômen. Minha mão explorou seu peitoral e seu abdômen antes de empurrá-lo na parede e beijá-lo. Sentia minha calcinha prestes a ficar molhada ou já estava molhada? Eu não conseguia identificar. O que eu conseguia identificar perfeitamente no momento era seu grande volume na calça se esfregando em partes estratégicas do meu corpo.

Ian segurou meu rosto e me beijou de forma louca. Enquanto suas mãos vieram pra dentro da minha blusa. Suas mãos pareciam que deixavam um rastro de fogo por qualquer logo que tocassem o meu corpo. Peguei uma das mãos dele e a conduzi para a lateral de um de seus seios. Precisava de seu toque urgentemente. Ele colocou a mão na frente da mão do meu seio e o apertou

Gemi entre seu beijo, foi impossível conter. E dessa vez eu realmente tinha certeza que minha calcinha estava completamente ensopada. Suas mãos desceram onde acariciam por alguns segundos minha barriga e com agilidade minha blusa foi retirada.

Minhas mãos desceram ate seu volume, abri sua calça e meus pés a puxaram pra baixo. Ian me ajudou e terminou de tira-la. De repente minhas mãos já dentro da sua cueca. Seu beijo se tornou ainda mais intenso. Apertei seu membro com um pouco de delicadeza, não sabia qual era seu limite.

- Nina – Ian gemeu nos meus lábios.

Não contive a expressão de prazer, quantas vezes ele gemendo meu nome vinha rondando minhas mais fantasias sexuais.

Mordi seu lábio inferior de leve e o empurrei em direção a dessa vez a porta do quarto.

Sua língua praticamente brincava com a minha já estavam familiarizadas a esse ponto de preliminares.

Ian me virou, abriu a porta e me empurrou em direção à cama. Puxei mais ele para mim. Apenas sua boca se afastou um pouco, ele me olhou: - Tem certeza?

- Sim. Eu quero você. Agora – falei talvez em arquejos seguidos, meu corpo estava praticamente tremendo de prazer. Respirei fundo e me controlei.

Todas as vezes que eu via Ian eu sempre sentia muitas emoções ao mesmo tempo: luxúria, desejo, frustração, – talvez por ainda não termos esse contato extremo todo – felicidade, mas sempre não importava o momento, meu coração palpitava. Quem dera com uma beleza e uma personalidade daquelas... Ele me jogou na cama, deitando em cima de mim logo em seguida. Beijou-me delicadamente enquanto acariciava meu rosto. Retribuía da mesma forma ate que seu beijo tornou-se mais urgente e meu raciocínio foi sumindo conforme a urgência aumentava.

Sua trilha mudou de lugar passando pelo meu pescoço, vale dos meus seios até minha barriga onde suas mãos puxaram minha calcinha para baixo. Eu alternava entre agarrar o colchão com força, arquear meu corpo e não parava de dar arquejos... Suas mãos subiram acariciando minhas coxas e subindo com sua trilha de beijos. Puxei-o pelo cabelo, não o machucando e o beijei novamente. Enganchei meus dedos em sua cueca e o fiz tirá-la, já que eu não conseguia devido ao fato do peso do seu corpo estar sobre mim.

- Não consigo abrir meu sutiã – murmurei entre beijos

- Eu consigo – ele disse roucamente, sua boca se dirigiu até o vale dos meus seios onde ele o arrancou e o jogou para um canto qualquer.

Era uma vez um sutiã...

Passei minhas mãos por suas costas fazendo-as descobrir seus prazeres e suas áreas mais sensíveis pelo seu corpo. Minhas pernas envolveram sua cintura e o puxei mais para perto. Queria ele dentro de mim agora. Só ele não tinha notado isso ainda ou estava apenas prolongando esse desejo que me consumia cada vez mais.

Ian olhou para meus seios e deu um sorriso de certa forma "maravilhado". Suas mãos os exploraram, meus mamilos completamente sensíveis ao seu toque. Sua boca se dirigiu a eles e ele mordeu cada um deles com suavidade. Colocou as mãos em cima e os apertou.

Gemi palavras sem nenhuma lógica, coloquei as mãos em cima da dele e os apertei um pouco mais. Fechei os olhos e joguei meu pescoço para trás enquanto continuava a gemer. Quando Ian tirou as mãos dos meus seios eu pude finalmente raciocinar um pouco...

Olhei de forma intensa para ele: - Eu preciso de você agora

- E eu preciso de você.

Com isso ele penetrou seu membro em mim... E eu não me lembro de muita coisa só de finalmente sentir que me rendia a ele e que era uma das melhores sensações que já havia sentido


	20. Like a virgin

**POV Ian**

Eu estava completamente excitado por conhecer o corpo dela, era deslumbrante. Ela era completamente perfeita, meu corpo se encaixava ao dela como se tivéssemos o encaixe certo... Cada beijo, cada toque, momento eram como se tivesse um _quê_ a mais. Dei um sorriso a estimulando enquanto continuava a penetrá-la e ela gemia alto. Era como uma sinfonia para meus ouvidos excitava-me mais a cada segundo.

Aumentei a velocidade e Nina fechou os olhos enquanto agarrava mais ainda o colchão e gemia mais alto. Apertei seus seios dessa vez com um pouco mais de força do que da primeira vez. E ela gritou. Nesse momento eu pude ter perdido o controle porque me movimentei com mais força e rapidez nela.

- Oh, Ian – ela gemia de forma descontrolada e inúmeras vezes no meu ouvido.

Comecei a estocar nela devagar e grudei mais ainda meu corpo no seu. Estávamos completamente suados e ofegantes. Olhei para ela e não conseguia conter minha expressão de prazer e gemidos que escapavam dos meus lábios...

Quando dei um tempinho, Nina me olhava respirando com dificuldade.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou e logo em seguida corou.

- Nada – abri meu melhor sorriso malicioso para ela.

- Que? – ela riu de forma sem graça.

- Shhh...

Coloquei um dedo sobre seus lábios, ela o mordiscou e me deu um sorriso cúmplice. Retirei-o de seus lábios e a beijei calorosamente, enquanto ela retribuía e vinha pra cima de mim. Cada vez mais com o beijo se intensificando.

- Que tal... – ela falou ainda me beijando

- O que? – olhei para ela

- Se nós fôssemos para outro local? – um sorriso vacilou no canto de seus lábios

Sorri satisfeito. Ver Nina feliz, era uma coisa prazerosa para mim... Como se aquilo me motivasse. Poderia ser cedo demais para falar isso, mas eu não queria ninguém mais enquanto eu a tivesse e espero que a tenha por muitos anos. Um sorriso se formou com esse pensamento...

- Vem cá – peguei-a no colo, levantei da cama e a levei para o banheiro. Seu corpo pendia nos meus braços. Olhei para ela e não me contive, beijei sua barriga subindo ate seus lábios. Seu corpo estremecia nos meus braços e ela retribuía o beijo de forma desesperada praticamente. Mordi seu lábio inferior e a coloquei no chão.

- Banheira? Chuveiro? – ela perguntou tentando sem muito sucesso, fazer com que a respiração ficasse mais estável.

- Banheira – meu sorriso aumentou.

Entrei na banheira, ela me acompanhou. Sentei-me, segurei ela pela cintura a puxei para meu colo. Nina pegou meu membro e o massageou por algum tempo. Uma sensação delirante percorria todo meu corpo.

- Ni... – fui impedido de terminar de falar seu nome pelos lábios de Nina ansiando pelos meus e me beijando intensamente. Beijávamos, enquanto às vezes eu gemia em seus lábios... Quando eu já estava excitado o suficiente ela se encaixou no meu colo. Respirei fundo e a beijei mais ainda, colando o corpo no seu e minhas mãos a percorrendo novamente. Massageava suas costas enquanto a beijava com maior urgência

Eu não cansava de querê-la. Cada vez eu queria mais dela... Seria uma noite maravilhosa e longa

**POV Nina**

Quando nosso beijo ficou mais intenso, Ian gemeu na minha boca e suas mãos foram parar na minha coxa, onde a apertaram. Minhas unhas percorreram suas costas e senti ficando talvez um pouco rígido ao meu toque

- Relaxe – eu murmurei entre seus lábios.

Minhas mãos foram para seus ombros onde o massageei ate que ele deixasse de ficar rígido ao meu toque e relaxasse mais. Minha boca percorreu seus ombros, subindo para seu pescoço onde o mordisquei. Ian deu uma risada leve.

- Só pra mantermos a tradição – dei-lhe um sorriso debochado.

- Novas tradições – ele riu.

- Chega de falar – beijei-o novamente. Isso de repetir diálogos invertendo as pessoas poderia até ser algo legal, mas não no momento. Agora eu só queria mais dele...

A boca de Ian estava colada na minha e suas mãos percorriam meu corpo, se nossos corpos se grudassem mais era quase capaz de se fundirem um ao outro e que conseguíssemos lermos os pensamentos um do outro. Afastei minha boca da sua e minha língua percorreu seu pescoço, enquanto meus quadris não paravam de se movimentar.

- Nina - Ian gemeu no meu ouvido

Seu gemido foi estimulante para mim e rebolei ainda mais rápido em seu colo. Seus gemidos aumentaram e dessa vez se misturaram aos meus. Chegamos ao _clímax _juntos pela terceira vez. Encostei a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto eu gemia e tentava me estabilizar, mas era quase impossível com Ian "brincando" com meus seios.

- Ian, Ian, Ian... – eu gemia sem poder me conter.

Seus beijos deslizavam pela a minha pele. Meu corpo tremia de prazer. Minhas unhas arranharam a extensão das suas coxas com extrema suavidade, contornei sua a parte interna da sua coxa com mais lentidão. Sorrindo de satisfação enquanto ouvia Ian murmurar palavras sem sentido. Continuei meu caminho passando por sua virilha onde seu gemido tornou um pouco mais alto e ele teve que abafa-lo em meu pescoço. Estremeci de prazer com sua boca brincando com meu pescoço na tentativa falha de tentar eu sucumbir a ele.

Eu me sentia como uma virgem, não me lembro de ter tido um cara com ele assim nunca. Dei um sorriso interno, era algo bom. Como eu disse gostava de novas tradições.

- Ainda é minha vez – eu falei e dei um sorriso satisfatório quando ele deu um grunhido de desaprovação.

Minhas unhas continuaram percorreram subiram suas costas passaram seus ombros, peitoral, abdômen ate cansarem e só minha mão dar uma passada por seu peitoral. Enquanto isso minha boca já tinha voltado a encontrar a sua e ele me beijava de um jeito praticamente feroz, sabia que meu lábio ia ficar completamente detonado, mas dane-se o lado racional agora só quero me divertir e me sentir mais do que bem. Preenchida por ele.

- Nina – ele me murmurou nos meus lábios.

- O que? – murmurei entre beijos

Ele afastou sua boca, segurou meu rosto e me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu quero – ele falou com a voz rouca.

Assenti. Eu também queria muito novamente. Eu precisava.

Ian passou as mãos em volta da minha cintura e levantou comigo em seu colo. Olhei em volta para um banheiro completamente ensopado. Ele não perdeu tempo em sair da banheira e logo me empurrar contra a parede. Em questão de segundos estava se movimentando novamente dentro de mim...

Coloquei meus braços em cima da cabeça e minha respiração saía entrecortada em vários arquejos

Eu nunca achei que uma tarde "barra" tarde poderia ser tão longa. E que eu me sentiria tão bem assim ao transar com Ian, completamente entregue não só no físico, mas também no mental, estava completamente apaixonada por ele e eu não conseguia mais negar isso. Só esperava não me arrepender disso... Confiar cegamente em alguém não é tão seguro assim... Perdi mais uma vez a linha do raciocínio quando sua boca desceu beijando minha barriga, traçando uma linha de fogo nesta. Eu não tinha em que me apoiar então minhas mãos encontraram suas costas e o estrago foi feito...

**POV Ian**

Nina arranhava minhas costas com certa força. E eu não conseguia parar de gemer por prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo... Soltei sua cintura, desencaixe-me dela e coloquei-a delicadamente no chão. Seu corpo tremia e ela me abraçou se apoiando um pouco em mim.

- Ian, não me solte agora, por favor – ela enterrou a cabeça no meu peitoral.

Acariciei suas costas e a envolvi com meus braços, puxando-a mais para mim.

- Não se preocupe você só cai se eu cair – dei um beijo no alto da sua cabeça e dei uma risada reconfortante.

Ela deu uma risada trêmula. Sorri. Não queria estragar essa noite por nada, tinha sido uma das melhores noites que eu já havia tido. Com certeza iria entrar no topo da lista das melhores noites. Queria ter muito mais dessas, se ela topasse. Eu sei que nunca seria um relacionamento tão fácil, mas como eu disse uma vez a Nina, por ela eu arriscaria fazer isso. Era bom que o relacionamento não ficava monótono...

Peguei-a no colo e fui para a cama. Acho que agora seria melhor descansarmos um pouco. Quem sabe amanhã novamente... Depois do nosso planejamento de compras.

Nina deitou-se na cama e se esparramou nela. Deitei ao seu lado.

- Essa cama é muito confortável sabia? – ela me olhou de soslaio.

- É? – dei uma risada – Você pode dormir aqui sempre que quiser.

- De novo você me acostumando mal

Fui para cima dela: - Já disse que você por você vale a pena...

Coloquei uma das mãos em sua lombar e a puxei mais para mim, grudando partes estratégicas do meu corpo no seu, minhas coxas apertavam seus quadris, meu peitoral esmagava seus seios – e eu adorava sentir essa sensação de seus mamilos, já sensíveis novamente sendo esmagados – uma mão permaneceu na lombar enquanto a outra acariciava seu rosto. Ela sorriu, não iria protestar.

Não nos mexemos por alguns minutos, ficamos apenas nos encarando sem dizer absolutamente nada. Ate que Nina se aproximou mais um pouco e mordeu meu lábio inferior com certa violência.

- Ai – eu murmurei

- Mais – ela me olhou de uma forma _feroz._

Puxei-a para cima de mim, conforme beijava sua boca. Minhas mãos percorriam cada local de seu corpo. Nina parou de me beijar só para sua boca ir em direção ao meu pescoço, braços, tórax, barriga até subir novamente onde substituiu seus beijos por mordidas e lambidinhas. Eu já estava rouco de tanto gemer por essa noite, seu nome era a palavra mais escutada durante essa noite. Como uma competição em quem falava mais o nome um do outro. Ate certo ponto estávamos empatados.

Nina voltou a beijar meu pescoço, mordiscou meu queixo – fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse inteiramente – até que sua atenção veio para meus lábios novamente. Depois de uns cinco minutos apenas nos beijando, estávamos completamente sem ar. Encostei meu nariz ao seu...

- Minha vez? – ela perguntou rindo

- Sua gulosa – mordisquei seu lábio

- Você me faz sentir isso, fome – ela deu de ombros e me deu uma ligeira piscadela.

Olhei para ela com uma expressão atônita.

- Nina Dobrev, eu não sabia que você era uma tarada pelo meu corpo.

Ela me deu um tapa de leve: - Você fica fazendo isso de propósito não é?

- O quê? – olhei para ela.

- Isso – ela ficou corada.

Não entendia essa conversa.

- Ficar me olhando desse jeito, me cantando, lançando indiretas...

- Ah – dei uma risada e coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha dela – Admita que gosta – encostei o nariz no dela.

- Gosto – ela sussurrou.

Era só disso que eu precisava ouvir.

Levantei-me e puxei-a para mim. Agora estávamos de joelhos na cama, apenas nos olhando. Aproximei-me mais um pouco e a puxei mais para mim. Beijei sua boca carinhosamente, e ela retribuiu de um jeito afetuoso e caloroso. Eu acariciava seu rosto delicadamente, enquanto ela entrelaçou seus dedos em meu cabelo. Afagava seu cabelo, sentia a parte lisa e quando chegava à parte molhada – devido ao suor - no final do cabelo. Ela passou a mão pela minha nuca, estava todo arrepiado. Eu tinha descido a mão para seus ombros, enquanto ela arranhava minha nuca suavemente me fazendo arrepiar ainda mais. Minhas mãos desceram para sua cintura a puxando para mais perto, Nina colocou suas mãos em meu rosto, e o afagava. Ela mordeu meu lábio, mas ignorei e continuei beijando. Quando paramos e ela encostou minha testa na sua, ambos tínhamos a respiração totalmente irregular. Ela fechou os olhos e a beijei novamente. Ela retribuía o beijo de uma forma apaixonante.

Não queria parar de beijá-la, era perfeito. Nunca havia beijado alguém desse jeito, que não fosse ela. Nem com Meghan, quer dizer com ela era só como se fossem "línguas, lábios e _baba_". Com Nina era algo mais para "línguas, lábios, sentimentos, desejo e algo que eu ainda não conseguia identificar. Talvez paixão". Eu sentia algo por Nina, cada dia que passava isso só se fortalecia mais. E como sempre, esse sentimento me fez sentir bem, consigo mesmo e com ela.

Beijei-a mais uma vez dessa vez a puxando para a cama, e a abracei protetoramente. Peguei o lençol e nos cobri: - Confortável? – sussurrei.

Ela alisava meu braço: - Sim – ela sorriu acanhada.

Afaguei seu rosto, ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Linda.

Ela se virou de costas, e a abracei por trás. Encaixando meu rosto em seu ombro, nossos rostos estavam colados e nossa respiração se misturava.

- Quer dormir ou fazer mais alguma coisa? – perguntei, acariciando seu cabelo.

- Melhor descansar um pouco. O dia amanhã vai ser logo, e teremos outras noites ainda – ela respirou fundo.

Sim, nós teríamos inúmeras noites juntos. Se tudo desse certo, e daria. Parecia até que ela era minha, apenas minha.

Espera, é melhor não me iludir. Mas era impossível...

- Com certeza – dei um beijo em sua bochecha, e continuei acariciando seu cabelo – Durma bem – sorri preguiçoso.

Espero que ela durma bem, eu dormiria depois desta noite.

Confesso que estava cansado, mas havia valido a pena passar a noite com Nina. Não me arrependia de nada.

- Você também – ela sorriu e suas pálpebras abaixaram a puxei para mais perto e fechei meus olhos...

E essa foi à primeira vez que tinha feito amor com Nina Dobrev. E não seria a ultima... Nós dormimos profundamente, e também pela primeira vez tínhamos dormido juntos, o mais próximo possível...


	21. My love is like a star

**POV NINA**

Lembro-me de ter acordado cedo no dia seguinte, mas não cheguei a levantar da cama. Continuei aconchegada em seus braços, sentia-me tão confortável. Ian dormia um sono profundo, tinha as bochechas até certo ponto coradas e cabelos bagunçados. Tive vontade de mexer nele, porém ainda não queria acordá-lo. Fechei os olhos e sorri relembrando da noite passada. Por incrível que pareça, eu não me sentia arrependida ou coisa do tipo, pelo contrario me sentia "_realizada", _mas por enquanto ele não precisava saber desse fato_. _Talvez depois de um tempo...No desejo de nos termos, acabamos esquecendo de usar a camisinha só que isso não era um problema até porque eu tomava injeções mensais para nem correr risco de gravidez. Ainda era muito nova pra isso, tinha uma carreira pela frente. E que eu esteja protegida da próxima vez de alguma DST, às vezes Ian não poderia ter nada, mas e outros?

Outros... Por que eu tinha a sensação de que eu não teria _outros_ por algum tempo? Era melhor eu voltar a dormir e aproveitar o homem que me envolvia com os braços, do que ficar fantasiando coisas. Coloquei meus braços em cima dos seus e logo adormeci novamente

**POV IAN**

Quando acordei Nina estava apenas enrolada no lençol e eu a envolvia com os braços. Finalmente ela tinha baixado a guarda comigo. Sorri maravilhado. Ela conseguia me encantar cada vez mais. Seus lábios demonstravam um sorriso delicado, estava tendo bons sonhos. Passei os dedos suavemente por seu rosto exercendo a mínima pressão para nem mesmo acordá-la.

Depois de um tempo junto dela, levantei-me e fui para o banheiro enrolado em uma parte do lençol. Soltei-o e deixei cair no chão. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água cair pelo meu corpo enquanto passava o sabonete pelo resto. Dei um sorriso involuntário quando olhei para a banheira e lembrei-me de Nina aqui. Tinha planos para continuar o nosso fim de semana, ela precisava comprar algumas roupas pra si. E eu queria dar algo a ela, para que jamais esquecesse esses dias. Eu não precisava de nada, afinal não iria esquecer tão facilmente, mas tinha medo de que num piscar de olhos ela se tornasse "fria" comigo novamente, depois disso que passamos, eu ficaria até certo ponto magoado se fingisse que nada tinha acontecido.

Já tinha tido varias garotas, mas Nina era como se ela tivesse algo diferente um "quê" a mais. Terminei o banho e enrolei-me na toalha. Voltei para o quarto e ela continuava dormindo, vesti uma roupa rapidamente e fui para a cozinha. Talvez pudessem existir pendências lá, devido aos biscoitos que tínhamos esquecido no forno.

...

Depois de um tempo organizando a bagunça na cozinha pude finalmente voltar pro quarto e me deparei com Nina ainda dormindo. Olhei o relógio, ia ter que acordá-la se quisesse seguir meus planos de sairmos. Sentei-me ao seu lado, peguei um pouco de seu cabelo e fiquei mexendo nele.

Nina abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para mim: - Bom dia – ela disse com uma voz rouca. Espreguiçou-se e ajeitou o lençol nela – Que horas são?

- Bom dia pra você também dorminhoca – dei-lhe um sorriso estonteante e sentei ao seu lado – Que voz é essa? Tá ficando doente? – fitei-a com uma expressão de preocupação.

- O que? Claro que não – ela deu de ombros – É só que... Você sabe – ela ficou corada e desviou o olhar

Dei uma risada e coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Ei, aconteceu ontem aqui o que nós já sabíamos que ia ocorrer.

Ela afastou minha mão e deu um pequeno sorriso. Suspirei, não ia deixar colocar essa distancia entre nós novamente.

- Você acordou tem tempo não é? – Nina apontou acusadoramente para minhas roupas.

- Tem um tempinho já, você estava dormindo tão profundamente que não quis te incomodar – dei de ombros – Eu sei que minha cama é irresistível – abri um sorriso debochado.

Nina revirou os olhos: - Acho que não é a única coisa irresistível aqui

Pude sentir meu sorriso se estender. Finalmente ela admitia que eu era irresistível.

Ela me encarou: - Não sonhe alto, a queda é muito grande. As duas coisas irresistíveis aqui é sua cama e eu. Nós também sabíamos que você não resistiria a mim por muito tempo – Nina soltou um riso debochado.

Acompanhei sua risada de forma normal. Sorri satisfeito. Ao menos estávamos falando sobre nós de forma como se já fossemos um "casal" talvez ainda de amigos coloridos, mas ainda assim um _casal._

- Minha justificativa pra estar com essa roupa já é porque enquanto a madame dormia, eu fui ver a bagunça que fizemos na cozinha e dei uma arrumada lá. Visitas improváveis podem surgir a qualquer momento e mesmo que não surja não me importo em arrumar nada – dei de ombros.

Nina corou e desviou seu olhar, parecia um tomate maduro. Mordi o lábio pra não rir e ela não ficar "ofendida". Queria saber até onde eu poderia ir com ela, com as brincadeiras e tudo. Não poderia ficar nessa duvida de sempre me perguntar "E se eu fizer isso? Será que ela vai gostar ou brigar comigo". Para conquistá-la eu me arrisquei tanto, fiz coisas que jamais me imaginei fazendo e agora eu parecia ter medo de fazer algo, ela não gostar e... E o que? Ela ir embora? Se ela estivesse apaixonada por mim mesmo como ela dizia, poderia muito bem ser madura e me dizer que não havia gostado da minha fala. Respirei fundo. Ela se apaixonou por mim porque fui seu amigo e conquistei-a. Não vou mudar meu jeito, vou continuar sendo o que sempre fui com ela, não arriscaria perdê-la assim facilmente. Lutei demais por ela. Agora era meu momento de curti-la.

Dei uma risada: - Talvez eu vire seu fã, só pelo jeito que você cora.

Nina me encarou de forma cética. Na verdade, eu já era seu fã. Como eles se autodenominam? Ah sim, claro. _Dobrevic_

- O que? – continuei rindo – Você já viu a gracinha que fica com essa carinha corada e invocada?

- Gracinha? – Nina arqueou perfeitamente uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Sim, uma gracinha muito brava – contive uma risada.

Nina revirou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Acho melhor eu vestir uma roupa – ela disse

Não era a melhor ideia que Nina já havia tido, mas eu tinha que concordar essa cama não iria aturar tanto se ela continuasse enrolada no lençol...

**POV NINA**

Indiretas. Era isso que definia Ian no momento. E talvez _"bom dia Nina, acordei, vesti uma roupa. Você acordou e eu não te dei privacidade, apenas fiquei te secando com o olhar. E disparando uma indireta atrás da outra". _Sorri internamente, não podia dizer que não gostava de seu olhar sobre mim, era como se contribuísse para elevação da minha autoestima.

- Sabe que eu também acho? – ele me lançou um olhar sugestivo – Acho que você deveria vestir uma roupa, não sei o que posso fazer contigo a qualquer momento se ficar assim só protegida por um simples e fino lençol de seda – seus dedos percorreram o lençol e algumas partes do meu corpo.

Senti um arrepio subir pela minha coluna.

- Será que pode parar de pensar em transar comigo ao menos por um momento? – ergui uma sobrancelha. Homens eram assim comigo ou era Ian em especial que ficava assim?

- Com você nua enrolada com meu lençol e na minha cama? Deixe-me pensar um pouco – sua expressão tornou-se pensativa – claro que não

Mordi o lábio para não rir e revirei os olhos: - Você é impossível – olhei para ele. Ele usava uma calça azul listrada e uma camisa branca – Você vai sair?

- Nós vamos – ele disse com a maior naturalidade

- O que? Ian achei que seria escondido... Ao menos esperar por um tempo

A verdade é que eu nem sabia que estávamos em um relacionamento, mas não podia negar que parecia muito com um. E do jeito que estávamos envolvidos... Mas eu não poderia sair com ele, não agora. Quando soube que vínhamos para Los Angeles, tratei de marcar uma aula de ginástica (na preferência ioga) para manter a forma. Podíamos sair depois da minha aula, se desse para tomar um banho.

- Mas vai ser escondido, nós vamos sair como amigos – ele deu de ombros

- Amigos não fazem sexo – encarei-o. Achei que era um inicio de relacionamento

- Amigos não são apaixonados – abri a boca para falar, mas ele foi mais rápido e me impediu – E também, amigos não fazem sexo. Nisso eu concordo, só digo que eles fazem amor por estarem mais profundamente conectados – Ian me olhou de forma intensa.

Respirei fundo. E aí estava o olhar que me deixava de pernas bambas. Não era justo ele me olhar dessa forma, baixava minha defesa.

- O que você acabou de dizer? – tive medo de a minha voz sair falha, mas pelo contrario... Saiu bastante firme.

POV IAN

Ela era teimosa até certo ponto, mas já tinha ultrapassado muitas barreiras com ela. Não iria desistir agora. Não agora que estava conseguindo fazê-la ceder aos seus sentimentos.

- Achei que já tivéssemos admitido essa parte de sentimentos – olhei-a

Nina revirou os olhos: - Não vou discutir com você, estando nua me dê licença.

- Qual o problema? Nos conhecemos bem ontem a noite – muito bem, acrescentei mentalmente. Não pude deixar de sorrir com esse pensamento.

Em troca acabei por receber um tapa no braço, não tão forte, mas me pegou desprevenido. Segurei sua mão que tinha me atingido.

- Meu banheiro está a sua disposição. – acariciei sua mão – Vou deixar você à vontade

- Será que poderia ao menos sair do quarto? Ao menos ate eu entrar no banheiro? Aliás, onde estão as minhas coisas?

- Nina – olhei bem em seus olhos – Não haja como se fossemos desconhecidos ou que nada aconteceu ontem à noite ok?

- Vou tomar banho e depois disso conversamos sobre o que houve ontem. Mas onde estão minhas coisas?

Espero que possamos conversar sem tanto tapa seja físico ou verbal. Era um fora atrás do outro. A garota era afiada. E isso só me atraia mais. Tinha atitude, eu gostava disso.

- Suas coisas estão junto com as minhas – sorri.

- Tudo bem, obrigada.

Nina se enrolou no lençol, sem sequer deixar uma brecha para ver algo. Contive um beicinho. Ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. Levantei-me e bati na porta.

- Você não sabe nem me deixar tomar banho? Não vou abrir a porta – ela disse.

- Não precisa abrir – falei – Só quero fazer uma pergunta. Posso?

- Isso já é uma pergunta.

Revirei os olhos. Não era uma mentira, mas resolvi ignorar.

- Se mudar de ideia, eu tomo banho com você. É só me chamar que eu venho. Dê um grito.

Saí do quarto, mas antes pude ouvir Nina dando uma gargalhada e dizendo "nunca".

Ela iria mudar de ideia, poderia não ser hoje, mas eu sei que ela iria...


	22. Confessions

**POV Nina**

Estava pronta pra começar meu banho quando Ian soltou a pérola se oferecendo para tomar banho comigo. Ele era sempre assim pela manhã? Controlei minha risada e concentrei-me em passar a espuma pelo meu corpo. Banho com ele? Não assim, espontaneamente. Ele agia como se fossemos um casal. A questão é: nós não somos um casal. Ao menos é o que penso. Poderíamos ser, mas ainda não. É cedo demais, tanto para nós quanto pela hora da manhã.

Desliguei o chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha. Escovei os dentes e passei meus cremes faciais. Estava apresentável. Só faltava me vestir. Sai do quarto e suspirei aliviada quando notei que Ian não estava por aqui, mas não iria arriscar. Peguei a roupa e entrei no banheiro. Vesti a blusa, – que por sinal, era a que eu tinha ido pro jogo ontem com ele. Estava cheirosa, tinha sido lavada e secado há um tempo – uma legging e uma sandália. Sorri satisfeita com o resultado. Amarrei o cabelo em um coque bagunçado.

- Ian? – falei, enquanto abria uma brecha da porta.

- Sabia que iria me chamar – ele disse. Eu quase podia ouvir um sorriso na sua voz. Olhei para cama e lá estava ele, sentado como se nunca tivesse saído dali. Sorri com a paisagem.

- Tarde demais, já acabei o banho – eu ainda estava sorrindo. Ele estava tão lindo, tão à vontade, naquela cama. Queria me jogar em cima dele e...

- Fica para a próxima então. Está com fome? – Ian disse me interrompendo e calando minha loucura interna

- Muita – dei de ombros.

- Ótimo, vamos pra cozinha. Estou esperando você para comermos. Podemos? – ele me olhou de soslaio.

- Claro – levantei e tive minha mão logo puxada por ele. Suas mãos exerciam uma mínima pressão nas minhas. Dei um sorriso preguiçoso.

Ian sorriu, pegou minha mão e me conduziu até a cozinha. Não resisti e entrelacei meus dedos aos deles. Ele tinha a pele tão clara. Mordi meu lábio para não fazer nenhum comentário sobre isso.

Seu sorriso aumentou, ele levou minhas mãos aos seus lábios e deu um beijo. Devo ter corado até meu último fio de cabelo.

- Você não comeu ainda? – perguntei tentando desviar o assunto para que ele não notasse meu constrangimento.

- Belisquei algumas coisas, mas quis esperar você – ele me olhou com aquele sorriso torto. Foi nesse momento que eu quis estar usando três calcinhas...

Continuei olhando pra ele e senti meu sorriso aumentar: - Você é um cavalheiro e eu só descobri agora, devia ter me contado antes – fiz um beicinho.

- Se eu contasse você seria minha com mais facilidade?

Mordi meu próprio lábio para conter a vontade de dizer "eu já sou sua"

- Talvez – dei de ombros para fingir indiferença.

O sorriso de Ian chegava aos seus olhos. Ele me deu um beijo na testa

- Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim – ele disse no meu ouvido.

Ele se abaixou um pouco e afastou a cadeira, gesticulando para que eu sentasse.

Sentei e ele sentou ao meu lado.

- Mas me diga – olhei para ele com uma curiosidade genuína – O que, por exemplo, eu posso não saber sobre você?

- Você vai descobrir com o tempo, começando por hoje quando sairmos – seu sorriso aumentou.

Contive a vontade de revirar os olhos, ele era insistente e uma parte de mim – uma grande parte, por sinal – gostava desse jeito dele.

**POV Ian**

Talvez o banho tivesse rompido as barreiras dela porque estava mais simpática, mais sorridente. E tenho que confessar... Ela conseguiu ficar mais linda ainda...

- Eu vou ter que ir à aula, não comentei a você que marquei? – ela disse. Se ela estava pensando que ia acabar com nossos planos de sair, lamento, mas estava totalmente enganada. Eu não desistia tão fácil assim.

- Pra que? – olhei para ela e imitei o beicinho que ela tinha feito minutos atrás.

- Ai meu Deus! – ela exclamou e se levantou.

Olhei confuso pra ela. O que eu tinha feito?

Ela me olhou: - Não faça mais essa carinha, por favor, eu não resisto.

Dei um sorriso satisfeito internamente, mas por fora eu tinha um sorriso torto.

- Não? – ergui uma das sobrancelhas.

Nina deu uma risada: - Não – ela se aproximou e me surpreendendo de todos os jeitos me beijou calorosamente. Retribui do mesmo jeito e a puxei pra meu colo, enquanto seu corpo se moldava mais o meu. Beijamos-nos por algum tempo até que ela se afastou delicadamente.

- Se continuarmos assim não vamos nem sair – ela deu uma risada suave e mordeu meu lábio inferior dele. Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo e isso se chamava chantagem emocional, para alguns até tortura. No meu caso era uma tortura, tentar resistir a ela. Pelo que notei eu nunca obtive muito sucesso.

Passei as mãos pela cintura e a puxei mais para perto: - Por quê? Você não quer mais sair? – olhei para seus lábios e logo em seguida para todo seu corpo.

- Ian – ela riu e agitou suas mãos em frente aos meus olhos. Olhei em seus olhos relutantemente. Não que fosse difícil de olhar para aqueles olhos achocolatados, mas eu estava bem distraído com o resto do corpo.

- Que?

- Eu estou achando que você tem uma queda por mim.

Fitei-a incrédulo: - Uma queda? Eu tenho quase um precipício por você. E achando? Não ache nada, eu nem disfarço nada. Você sabe que todos os meus pneus estão arriados por você.

- Eu pareço ser até seu ponto fraco – ela disse me olhando.

- Não parece Nina – coloquei uma mecha atrás do sua orelha – Você _é_ meu ponto fraco. E acho que talvez eu seja um pouco do seu também – olhei em seus olhos.

- Por que diz isso?

- Bem, você não consegue resistir ao meu beicinho – dei uma risada.

Nina riu e acariciou meu rosto: - Depois de tudo o que passamos você diz que só não consegui resistir apenas ao seu beicinho? Acha mesmo que foi só o seu beicinho? Se eu soubesse resistir a você, eu nem estaria aqui. Você tem algo que me envolve Ian, não sei ainda exatamente expor em palavras o que sinto. Porque não sei o que é. A única coisa que eu digo é que no meu estado "normal" eu nunca perdoaria você por tudo que me fez – suspirei. Ela jamais iria esquecer. Abri a boca pra falar, mas ela foi mais rápida e pousou um dedo em meus lábios. – Você vai ter seu momento de falar. Sempre quis que eu expusesse meu sentimento assim como você expos o seu por mim não é? Então, aqui estão eles. Ian, você desperta o sentimento mais puro que eu tenho e ao mesmo tempo algo intenso. Como disse, não sei explicar exatamente. Quando brigamos isso me destruiu, mas agora eu me sinto tão bem... Nenhum homem jamais me fez sentir assim e já tive alguns namorados e amizades coloridas – ela precisava mesmo ter dito isso? Podia sentir algum tipo de ciúmes borbulhando – E sinto muito por ter tratado você mal. É só que como disse, fiquei mal. Queria que você ficasse também. Fui egoísta.

- Nina – acariciei rosto suavemente – Você não precisava ter feito nada pra ter me deixado mal, acredite ou não. Eu fiquei muito mal por ter te magoado. Você foi a única que me ajudou e eu aprontei com você.

Nina deu um sorriso vacilante: - Acredito em você

Dei-lhe um sorriso estonteante em resposta: - Obrigado, não sabe o quanto é bom ouvir isso – puxei-a novamente para mim e a beijei exercendo a mais suave pressão em seus lábios. Da sua forma ela retribuiu com um pouco mais de urgência.

Afastei meu rosto delicadamente e a olhei...

- Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir um futuro tudo bem? – ela disse

Eu queria completá-la e dizer "um futuro juntos". Mas não quis forçar a barra demais, era melhor irmos por etapas

- Faço o que você quiser – continuei-a olhando.

Nina riu e sentou-se na sua cadeira: - Tem consciência de que vai me deixar mimada não é?

- Você merece.

Ela sorriu, soprou um beijo na minha direção e começou a comer a comida que havia separado cuidadosamente para ela. Tinha posto várias coisas, queria agradá-la.

...

Quando terminamos de comer, Nina levantou e colocou seus pratos na pia. Era brincadeira não era? Arrumação? Agora? Ela estava toda arrumada já.

- Deixe isso aí, vamos sair logo ok? – eu disse normalmente, mas pode ter sido entendido como uma pergunta.

- Tudo bem – ela me olhou e sorriu – Eu vou pra aula agora, e nossa saída eu volto só pra tomar um banho tudo bem?

- Vou te deixar na aula e vou te buscar também. Tenho que manter meu elogio ao cavalheirismo – dei uma risada leve.

Nina riu: - Não vou negar. Estou preguiçosa.

- Ressaca. Dormimos tarde ontem...

- Ian – ela riu novamente – Vamos logo.

Sorri satisfeito e a conduzi até o carro. Enquanto Nina tinha uma expressão até certo ponto desconfiada.

Olhei para ela: - Algum problema?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente: - É melhor eu ir sozinha. Encontramos-nos mais tarde?

- Nina – dei um suspiro prolongado – Achei que estávamos progredindo.

Ela acariciou meu rosto e me deu um selinho: - Nós estamos. Mas também precisamos você sabe...

- Eu sei o que?

- Disfarçar um pouco mais, eu tenho que me adaptar um pouco. Meu foco sempre foi carreira e não namorar alguém do elenco.

Engasguei.

- Namorar?

- Namorar, ficar... Essas coisas – ela desviou seu olhar – conversamos depois. Tenho que ir nos encontramos mais tarde?

Eu ainda estava perplexo. Então assenti lentamente para ela e só pude acompanhá-la com o olhar.


End file.
